Riverside Summer Camp
by Michelle P
Summary: As counselors at a children's summer camp, the brothers investigate a series of ghost stories revolving around a thirty year old tragedy...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, here's my next piece! I seriously hope you all enjoy it cause I can tell that it's going to be a blast to write! I wasn't going to write this story because I already had plans for another one, but I seriously couldn't help myself and so here it is! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing involved with Supernatural aside from the DVD set. I'm writing this for my own enjoyment and I promise to put the characters back where they belong after I'm finished in more or less the same condition that I grabbed them in.

**RIVERSIDE SUMMER CAMP**

**Chapter 1**

Next to the river, nestled in the thick of a forest, a medium sized campground sat. It had had been untouched and abandoned for over thirty years, a tragedy having struck the grounds last time it was in operation. The tragedy claimed the life of five campers aged 7-10 and although their bodies had been found and pulled from the river, stories about voices, screaming and odd light anomalies still bombarded the area. Then again, that was only to be expected, tragedies often result in ghost stories and everybody loves a good ghost story, right?

The tragedy was known to be true, there were news paper reports of it in the town archives, but as far as the stories went, nobody knew whether to believe them or not. When the campground was bought and repaired the stories flourished, being told to every camper that passed through the front gates, but those that stayed on the grounds swore that nothing had happened. Well, _almost_ nothing.

* * *

A young boy huddled in his sleeping bag, afraid to turn over. He'd pressed himself as close to the wall as possible and wished he'd taken the top bunk as opposed to the bottom. Nobody in the cabin seemed to notice the rapid breaths coming from the child for all were sleeping soundly.

'_You're in my bunk.'_ Came the voice that had been taunting the child since nightfall.

The boy whimpered and shoved himself closer to the wall and deeper into his sleeping bag while he tried to shut out the distant voice. There was the feeling of weight on his mattress and he yelped a bit, causing movement to come from the others in the cabin. The boy felt a pull on his sleeping bag, but he refused to move.

'_Get out of my bed! Get out of it, now!'_ The voice snarled.

Frantic tears spilled from the boy's eyes and he curled in on himself. The tugging on the sleeping bag remained and grew in force until the child found himself being pulled from the bed and he landed in a heap on the wooden floor of the cabin. From the next bed over, one of the counselors bolted upright and turned his attention to where the small boy lay crying on the floor.

There was a shift of movement and the man got to his feet and hurried over to where the child was. He dropped to his knees and searched for the bag's opening.

"It generally helps if you stay _in_ the bed." The man replied, peeling the sleeping bag away from the trembling child.

"What's the matter? Are you hurt?" The counselor questioned, his voice and facial expression switching to one of worry and concern.

The child didn't seem to notice the comforting hands on his shoulder as he looked beyond the counselor to a shadowy shape standing next to the furthest door. The moonlight danced across the shadow, illuminating a pale face with deep blue eyes watching the frightened boy maliciously.

"Matt? Matt, what's the matter?" The counselor asked.

"I wasn't in his bed. I swear it." The child replied.

'_Liar! You _were_ in my bed.'_ The shadow snarled.

The counselor looked over his shoulder to where the boy was watching and saw nothing but the closed door. He turned back to the child, confusion in his eyes as he tried to determine if the child was awake or still caught in sleep.

"Matt, can you hear me?" The counselor questioned.

The child nodded, but kept his eyes focused on the shape by the door.

"Tell him that I wasn't in his bed." Matt whimpered, fresh tears spilling over his cheeks.

"Tell who? Matty, there's nobody there, why don't you climb back into bed?"

"No! No, he'll hurt me, he's mad, he told me it was his bed." Matt sobbed.

The counselor, at a loss of what to do pulled the child close to him.

"Okay, okay, it's fine. You can sleep in my bed with me if you want. Is that what you want?"

Matt nodded into the counselor's shoulder and the counselor gathered the seven year old in his arms and carried him to the bed where he slid in after the boy and pulled a comforter over them both. With a final look to the cabin to be sure that all the boys were still asleep, the counselor turned to face the child, who was trembling in what could only be described as fear.

* * *

"No way! Do you have any idea what that could do to my reputation, Sammy?" The massive volume of Dean's voice drew attention from those walking by the bench that the brothers were seated on.

"More like what it'll do to your pride. Dean, come on it's only for a week and nobody has to find out." Sam said, a smile teasing the corners of his mouth.

"I'm not gonna wear khaki shorts and sing songs around the campfire!" Dean snapped, his cheeks flushing crimson as a young woman walked by laughing silently.

"Dean, this is our kind of thing and you know it." Sam said.

"Like hell it is!"

"Dean, you've read the stories. You know that I'm right."

"Damn it man, don't you have any respect for my dignity?" Dean pleaded.

"Am I supposed to say yes at this point?" Sam questioned with a smirk.

"Yes, now would be a good time for that."

"Sorry man, but I really think we should take this job. Besides, I've already called our services in." Sam grinned.

"Sam! What happened to collaboration? Don't I get a say?"

"You get to pick what cabin you supervise." Sam smiled and pushed himself off of the bench.

Dean stared blankly after his brother, his cheeks blushing red and his eyes glaring daggers at the younger Winchester. He pushed himself up and followed Sam, his steps heavy and stalking while a small smile was planted firmly on Sam's lips. This was going to be fun. The youngest brother tossed a glance back at his big brother's stony face and laughed. Yep, this was definitely going to be fun...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I can't believe I'm doing this, I _must_ be crazy." Dean muttered.

Sam shook his head in amusement and made his way into the main office building. A man looked up when the door opened and smiled.

"Can I help you?" He asked, looking Dean and Sam over.

"We're here to do the whole counseling thing." Dean replied, somewhat distractedly.

"Really?" The man asked, his eyes locked on Dean's odd demeanor.

"Yeah. I called and we were told to come in cause you're short-handed." Sam said.

"That's right, we are, but if you don't mind we'd like to do a short interview. You know, just to cover all the basics. We have certain aspects and traits that we like to see in our counselors."

"That's fine." Sam answered immediately. Dean's eyes widened, but he quickly brushed it off and shoved a smile on his face.

"Good, right through here." The man stated.

* * *

An hour later, both boys sported a yellow t-shirt with 'camp staff' written across the back in thick, black, capital letters, while RSSC stretched across the front in similar writing. Each brother wore their names and cabin numbers on a tag around their necks and each man had a ball cap with the RSSC logo on the front firmly pulled over their heads.

"I feel like a giant hornet." Dean sighed, his eyes scanning the shirt.

Sam laughed, the hot sun bouncing off of his shoulders as they shook with amusement.

"Shut up man, you don't look any better." Dean smirked, fingering the tag around his neck.

"Guys, meeting in the mess hall, we're picking cabins." Replied the camp director as he walked by the picnic table.

"Be right there." Sam stated and got to his feet, waiting for Dean to do the same thing.

"What numbers are the cabins with the most occurences again? "Dean asked.

"Um, fourteen, fifteen and twenty-five. I think fifteen is the best bet though, I'm pretty sure that's where the apparition has been seen." Sam stated.

"Awesome." Dean sighed and followed Sam across the grounds to the mess hall where the other counselors were gathering.

* * *

Sam slid his overnight bag underneath one of the bunks of cabin fifteen, while Dean took the bed on the other side of the single roomed cabin. A list of campers hung on the wall next to the mirror and a schedule of events for the next seven days hung next to that.

Dean flipped idly through the pages of the counselor's handbook before shutting it up, setting it aside and rolling onto his back. He looked at his watch and sighed, the campers should be arriving in about twenty minutes and the brothers had to be ready for them.

"Ready to head over to admissions?" Sam questioned, grabbing his cap and a pair of sunglasses before sliding the identification tag over his head and letting it fall against his chest.

Dean smirked.

"Dude, you look like a dork." The oldest Winchester stated.

"Shut up and let's go." Sam grinned, pulling a copy of the camper list from a notebook.

Dean rolled off the bed, grabbed a pair of sunglasses and the id tag and followed his brother out the door, his cap hanging limply around his right wrist.

* * *

The main yard of the campground was static with the sounds of laughing children and concerned parents, wanting to meet their child's cabin counselors. Dean and Sam sat at a picnic table labeled 'Cabin fifteen' and checked off the names of their campers as they arrived.

The afternoon sun beat down on them, causing perspiration to spring to their brows. All attempts to chase it away failed and so they just gave up and continued to check off campers. The total number of boys that they would have to deal with was twelve and already they were curious as to _how_ exactly they were going to do it. Most of the boys that had checked in had been incredibly active, not staying in one place long enough to shake hands.

A brunette woman walked up to them, clutching the hand of a slight, dark haired boy with curious blue eyes. She smiled at each of the brothers and Dean got to his feet to offer his hand to her.

"Hi there, checking in?" The oldest brother asked, his eyes locked on the woman's face.

"Yeah, we sure are. Bryce Hallings." The woman said and waited for Dean to find the child's name.

"Got him right here. I'm Dean and this is Sam, we'll be keeping an eye on your boy for the week." Dean grinned, clearly flirting with the woman after noticing that she wasn't wearing a wedding ring.

"Good to meet you. Bryce is a bit shy, can you make sure he gets involved with the activities and plays with the other boys?" The woman asked.

"That's our job, miss." Dean smiled.

"I don't wanna stay here, mommy." The young boy replied.

"Oh honey, you'll be fine, I'm sure these two will protect you." The woman said.

The child looked up at Sam and smiled shyly. The youngest brother returned the smile and walked around to kneel in front of the child so he was at eye level.

"Your mom's right bud, you're going to have an awesome time. We've got so much planned for the week and I'm sure you'll like the events. My name's Sam." Sam offered his hand to the child, who took it gingerly.

"I'm Dean." The oldest brother stated and also offered his hand to the child who simply stared at it for a few moments before hiding behind his mom.

"Bryce, shake your counselor's hand, he won't bite." The young mother said.

"She's right you know, I don't bite." Dean attempted. He stuck his hand out again and the child slowly reached for it and shook it.

"Ready to get set up?" The child's mother asked. Bryce nodded, his eyes drifting to the ground.

"Here's a grounds map, the cabin is just beyond those trees, there are camp workers around to direct you and help you get Bryce set, okay?" Sam asked, handing a piece of paper over to the woman who thanked him and led her child away.

"Dean, ease up just a bit, you're scaring the kids." Sam smirked.

"I didn't scare that kid, he's just gotta get used to my overwhelming presence. He'll learn to love me, just watch." Dean winked at Sam and turned to the next camper who was checking in.

**A/N: I know that not much has happened yet, but it's only the second chapter and I have a lot more planned for this story. Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you're thinking!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wasn't going to post this tonight, but I couldn't help myself so here it is!**

**Chapter 3**

Twelve check-ins later, the brothers were on their way back to their cabin to meet the kids and get them ready for the first event which was a camp-wide assembly to go over the rules, regulations and objectives of the week. Supper would follow the assembly and then a dodge ball game in the rec centre. At least that was the plan for cabin fifteen. However, before the assembly, the campers had to get together and come up with a team name and a short cheer for the events of the week.

Sam was the first to make his way inside the cabin, and he wasn't entirely surprised to find a few of the parents still milling about and helping to make the beds. Dean stepped in behind his younger brother and took up position to the right. He pulled off his sunglasses and scanned the cabin full of twelve boys and three lingering parents.

"Okay, we've got to come up with a team name and a cheer." Sam replied. There were various blank stares from the boys, but for the most part there was a definite sense of excitement in the air.

The remaining parents kissed their sons goodbye and with final smiles toward both the brothers they were gone, leaving the Winchesters alone with the campers.

"Okay guys, take a seat and we'll try and figure something out." Dean said, moving over to his bed and sinking onto the mattress.

The boys obediently sat down and waited patiently for the brothers to start the conversation. To say the least, Dean and Sam were both impressed, they had expected the kids to completely go wild once their parents were out of the picture, but they were surprisingly calm.

"Wow, okay. Let's think of a team name, gimme some ideas." Sam replied.

"Leopards!" Shouted one of the boys.

"Tigers!"

"Hounds!"

"Gorillas!"

"Woah, hold it, hold it. Slow down a bit so I can write these down." Sam grinned.

Dean grabbed the camper list and picked a name at random.

"Daniel, gimme a suggestion." Dean said, looking around to see who would answer.

"Um." A blonde boy looked at the ceiling as though he was thinking before responding.

"Cows?" The boy asked.

"We can't be called the cows, people would make fun of us, that's a stupid name." Snapped another blonde.

Daniel's cheeks turned bright red and he dropped his head to stare at the lap of his shorts.

"Hey guys, let's not get nasty. There are no stupid names, let's listen to what everybody has to say and then take a vote, okay?" Dean asked, stepping in to stop the situation before it got out of hand.

"Okay, Kellan, do you have a name?" Sam asked, his eyes watching for someone to speak up.

"Phantoms." The boy replied. Sam took the suggestion down, catching the satisfied glint in Dean's eye.

"Lyndon?" Dean questioned.

"Bears."

"Bryce, what do you think?" Sam replied, his eyes shifting to the shy boy from before.

"Lizards." The child spoke, his voice was low and he kept his head down.

"That's a good one." Sam reassured the child who smiled a bit and looked up.

"Oh, I got it! The Fighting Frogs!" Shouted one of the boys.

A stunned silence greeted the suggestion, but with a warning glance from both brothers, nobody laughed.

"How about the Deadly Ducks?" Someone else suggested.

"Yeah!" Shouted another and that was soon followed by a chorus of other agreements.

"Deadly Ducks then? Everybody in agreement?" Sam asked, catching the exasperated look on Dean's face. The youngest brother couldn't help the smirk that spread on his lips.

Another shout of agreement and the team name was decided, despite the blank look that clouded Dean's features.

"Okay, now for a cheer." Sam replied and there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Let's keep it simple guys, nothing too complicated cause Sammy won't be able to remember it." Dean joked. The boys giggled at the remark, and Sam just rolled his eyes.

"It's Sam. I won't answer of you call me Sammy." The youngest brother replied quickly.

* * *

"Okay do we got it?" Sam asked, his face red from laughing at seeing Dean do the cheer and the motions associated with it.

"Yup!" Came the chorus.

"Good, are we gonna knock them off their feet at the cheer introductions?" Sam replied, his voice elevated to promote team spirit.

"Yup!" Came the reply.

"Awesome, let's get going so we're not late!" Sam called and led the group of boys out onto the campground, Dean following behind, his eyes burning a hole through his younger brother who was enjoying this _way_ to much.

Nobody saw the shadow ripple past the door and stand in the window to watch the departing group of campers through sharp, blue eyes that flashed maliciously. The shape turned to face the bed that he thought of as his and he went about tearing the green sleeping bag off of it and tossing the pillows on the floor. Nobody was going to sleep in his bed. From there, the shape dashed through the cabin, randomly tearing beds apart and tossing suitcases across the floor but the sounds echoing from cabin fifteen were lost amongst the chorus of cheering from the campers of that same cabin.

**A/N: Yes, it's true that this chapter is super short, but the next will be longer and will hopefully be posted tomorrow, until then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Quack, quack, flap, flap, let's go ducks! Quack, quack, flap, flap, let's go ducks!" The campers of cabin fifteen demonstrated their cheer for the rest of the camp, flapping their arms and creating beaks from their hands in tune with the words.

"One more time!" Sam shouted.

"Quack, quack, flap, flap, let's go DUCKS!" The final word was shouted by all the campers of cabin fifteen before they sat back down, their faces aglow with the thrill of the cheer.

Dean however, wasn't quite as joyous. His eyes flashed with embarrassment as he ducked his head to avoid meeting the eyes of the female counselors. Sam laughed at his brother's antics and settled in to watch the rest of the cheers.

"Dude, you are so dead." Dean muttered to Sam.

"Why me? I didn't come up with it, the boys did." Sam replied innocently.

"But you helped and even came up with the quacking." Dean said.

"You'll get used to it." Sam smirked.

"But I damn well won't enjoy it." Dean responded.

Sam shook his head, amusement painted all over his face.

* * *

"Now dodge ball I can do." Dean smiled as he helped to get the boys ready for the game.

Across the rec centre, cabin nine was also getting ready, the counselors placing the boys around the playing floor and setting up a line of balls across centre court.

"I don't wanna play." Came a small voice from next to Dean's hip. The oldest brother looked down to see Bryce's round eyes staring up at him. He knelt in front of the boy.

"Why don't you wanna play?"

"Cause Lyndon said that I'd be the first to get out." The child spoke softly.

"Now why would he say that?"

"He told me that I was too little, that I couldn't run fast enough and told me to sit out." Bryce said.

"Let me tell you something, Bryce. You have the best chance of not getting knocked out of the game _because_ you're so small. Those balls will fly right past you." Dean stated.

"Really?" The child questioned.

"Yeah, they sure will. You see, someone like me will probably be the first to get out because I'm a bigger target, but you, I bet you can run super fast."

"I can." Bryce responded proudly.

"Then why would you wanna sit out if you can help the team win?" Dean asked softly.

"I don't know." Bryce answered.

"I think you should get out there and show Lyndon and everybody else that you truly _are_ an awesome dodge ball player, what do ya say to that?" Dean asked.

"I say let's do it!" Bryce said, jumping a bit.

"Good boy!" Dean praised and ruffled the child's hair before sending him back onto the court. He watched the proud child take up a position at the side and then looked over to where Sam was grinning broadly.

Once all the boys were placed on the court, the brothers made their way out, took up positions amongst the campers and waited for the game to start. The whistle was sounded and there was an instant rush to get to centre court and retrieve the seven balls that were being used for the game. Shortly after the rush, there was the sound of balls flying through the air and making contact with targets. The first one out on the ducks side was Daniel, followed shortly by Lyndon and then Jamie. However, compared to the cabin nine flying pigs, the ducks were doing damn well.

A ball connected with Dean's shoulder and he was booted from the game and sent to sit on the sidelines with the other fallen ducks. He took a seat next to Lyndon and watched as the boys slowly picked the pigs off one by one until it was Bryce and Sam against one of the pig counselors.

"C'mon guys!" Dean shouted and didn't miss the smile that flashed across Bryce's face as he jumped around another ball.

Sam ducked and bounced right, catching a ball as it was being tossed at him and he threw it back, striking the counselor in the stomach and thus earning the Ducks' first victory. Loud cheers and screeches erupted from the bench of cabin fifteen and Dean winced as the sounds rang in his ears.

The small boy who Dean had given the pep talk to before the game came running over to the oldest Winchester.

"Dean, did you see? Did you see how good I was?" Bryce chattered excitedly.

"You bet I did, you're better than me." Dean said.

"You got out first thing." Bryce teased.

"I know, that's why you're better than me." Dean grinned.

Sam came over to the group then, his face flushed from the exercise and he was smiling.

"Okay guys, we've got two more rounds, remember it's the best out of three. Can we do it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah!" Was the response.

"Great! Awesome play, Bryce." Sam smiled.

"I know." The boy responded.

"Alright, let's get back out there and show those pigs who the real winners are, okay?" Dean called and the boys ran back out onto the court, followed by the Winchesters.

* * *

The end of the second round saw the ducks and pigs tied with one game a piece. The third round was the deciding game and both teams were more than willing to do what it took to win.

"Okay guys, this is it, let's see what we can do!" Dean called and the whistle went off.

Once again, balls were thrown and people were knocked out of the game. Eventually it got down to six on three in favour of the opposite team. Dean was caught in the chest by a ball, knocking it down to six on two.

Bryce sat on the sidelines, having just gotten knocked out himself and when Dean took the hit his face fell, Sam had already been put out and now the game was up to Daniel and Kellan.

"Why'd you get hit?" Bryce asked as Dean took a seat next to him.

"Ask the guy that threw the ball, but hey it's no big deal, we're still in the game, right?" Dean spoke.

"I guess." Bryce replied quietly, watching the two remaining boys dodge the balls being tossed at them.

"Come on guys!" Dean called as the two campers took out another player on the other team and then another and then Daniel got struck.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Sam assured the somber-faced child as he flopped onto the bench next to his counselor.

Kellan was struck out and the game was over, the other team cheered, the ducks stayed silent and Kellan slowly walked to the bench, his eyes showing disappointment.

"Sorry." The boy said.

"Don't be, you did great. We'll get them next time, okay?" Sam asked.

"Okay." Kellan replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dean pulled the door to the cabin open and immediately his jaw dropped as he surveyed its chaotic nature. Pillows and sheets were strewn from one end to the other, suitcases were scattered and clothing was mixed up. Mattresses were overturned and some were even off of the beds, while shower supplies and toothpaste had been smeared across the walls, the mirror and the bunks. The curtains were torn down and tossed in a corner. The entire place was in shambles, that was the only way to explain it.

"What the hell happened here?" Dean asked, ignoring the sharp gasps from a couple of the boys over his choice of language.

Silence greeted him and he stepped further into the cabin, kicking aside an empty suitcase.

"This place is completely destroyed. I'm pretty sure it wasn't like this when we left." Dean mused.

"It wasn't." Sam agreed.

"What'll we do?" Bryce questioned, his wide blue eyes watching the brothers.

"We report it and then clean it up, there's not much else we _can_ do." Sam answered.

"I'll make the report." Dean said and turned back to the door.

"Can I come?" Bryce asked hopefully.

"Sure buddy, c'mon." Dean grinned and waited for the child to follow.

"We'll start the cleanup." Sam responded.

* * *

It took nearly two hours, even with everybody working to get the place cleaned up so that it was able to be slept in. The boys had changed for bed and were seated in a circle on the floor, waiting for Dean to get back from the shower so they could do a few getting to know you exercises before settling in for lights out at 10:30.

"What're we gonna play first?" Bryce questioned.

"The cookie jar name game." Sam replied.

"What's the cookie jar name game?" Asked a black haired boy from Sam's left.

"You'll find out." Dean answered from the door.

The oldest brother tossed his shower supplies on the floor next to his bed and sat between two of the campers.

"Okay. I'm sure somebody's heard of the cookie jar game. It's just a way to make sure everybody gets to know everybody's name." Sam introduced the game.

"I'll start." Dean offered.

"Who stole the cookies from the cookie jar? Sam stole the cookies from the cookie jar." Dean stated and looked to Sam.

"Who me?"

"Yes you."

"Couldn't be."

"Then who?" Dean finished.

"Andrew stole the cookies from the cookie jar." Sam stated.

A brown haired boy with grey eyes smiled.

"Who me?" He responded.

"Yes you." Sam said.

"Couldn't be." Andrew sang back.

"Then who?" Sam threw his hands up in questioning.

"Timothy stole the cookies from the cookie jar!" Andrew accused with sparkling eyes.

"Who me?" Asked the black haired child sitting on Sam's left.

"Yes you."

"Couldn't be!"

"Then who?"

The game continued until all the campers had been accused of theft and the game ended with an accusation of Dean as the thief.

"Okay, okay I did it! I couldn't help myself!" Dean said somewhat dramatically.

This reaction earned laughter from the campers and Dean was satisfied with his ability to amuse the boys.

"What's next?" Questioned Andrew.

"It's a game called Who am I?" Dean answered.

The boys waited patiently for instructions, excited to play another game.

"Okay, first we need a volunteer who doesn't mind being blindfolded." Sam replied.

"I'll do it!" Called an auburn haired boy with green eyes.

"Good, let me just get a blindfold." Dean said, standing up and grabbing a towel that he then went about tying over the child's eyes.

"Okay, I need everyone else to get in a circle, Erik, you're in the middle." Sam instructed, leading the blindfolded boy to the centre of the ring that the others were forming.

"I'm gonna spin you, and I want everybody else to turn the circle opposite the way of Erik, got it?" Sam asked.

Various nods were the reply and Sam spun the boy slowly, while the others turned the circle.

"Now, point your finger and say the name of an animal, kay Erik?" Sam stated.

The child pointed in the direction of Dean and called out "Horse!"

Obediently, Dean made the sound of the horse three times.

"Now, try and guess who that was." Sam replied.

"Dean." The boy answered immediately.

"You got me." Dean replied and pulled the blindfold from the boys eyes to place it over his own.

"Now Erik, go and stand in Dean's spot. We're going to do the same thing as last time and Dean has to guess who makes the noise." Sam said and slowly spun his brother, a smirk on his face.

When Dean was stopped he pointed at one of the boys. "Dog." Dean stated.

The child barked three times and Dean tried to identify the voice.

"Uh, Ryan?" The oldest brother asked.

"Nope, try again." The child said.

"Brandon?" Dean asked.

"Yup!"

Dean pulled the towel from his eyes and waited while the blue eyed boy came to the middle and waited to be blindfolded. Dean blindfolded him and sent Sam to stand in his place while he did the spinning and pointing.

"Cow!" He yelled and the person in question mooed three times.

"Justin." The boy said with confidence.

"Yeah, it's me." The boy answered and took his place in the circle's centre.

As Dean was spinning him, a cold feeling of dampness descended over the two of them and by the time the brother finished the turning, the child was shivering.

"You okay?" Dean asked, not seeming to notice the temperature drop that Justin had felt.

"Just cold." Justin responded.

"You're sure?" Dean wondered.

"Yeah, let me guess." The boy stated.

Dean stepped back and watched the boy point.

"Frog!" He called, his finger focussed on Sam.

Sam began to make the sound of a frog, but stopped when Justin stumbled forward like he'd been pushed. The boy pulled the towel from his eyes and turned to face Dean.

"You pushed me!" The boy accused.

Dean's eyes narrowed.

"No, I've been standing here the whole time." Dean spoke.

"No, you pushed me." Justin said.

"Justin, nobody pushed you, ask everyone here." Sam assured him.

The boy stumbled again, this time backwards and lost his balance, hitting the floor, his head dangerously close to striking when Dean lunged to stop it.

"Easy there." Dean replied, forcing the boy to sit.

Under Dean's touch the child was shivering uncontrollably and Dean instructed Bryce to grab a blanket which was wrapped around the boy while the other boys gathered around, their faces clouded with concern and confusion.

"Grab another blanket will ya?" Dean asked, noticing that the boy was still trembling madly.

An open sleeping bag was handed his way and he wrapped the boy in it, tugging him close to him. He noticed that the child was pale and sweating, but the perspiration was cold when Dean ran his hand over the boy's cheek and brushed matted brown hair away from the child's forehead.

"Justin, can you hear me?" Sam called, staring into the boy's blue eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Kellan questioned.

"I don't know. "Sam responded.

"Justin, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"It's cold." The boy spoke, his eyes dropping shut.

"Sam, go and get Ben and bring the camp nurse." Dean instructed and Sam did as he was told.

"Justin, stay awake buddy." Dean replied and for a split second he thought that he saw an unfamiliar boy standing aside, watching with a suspicious smile, but the instant he blinked, the boy was gone and Dean was left with the small boy trembling in his arms and trying to stay awake.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dean held the child close to him and waited, his heart skipping a beat every few seconds. The other boys in the cabin were gathered around, some on the verge of tears from being so anxious. Justin's trembling was slowly coming to a stop, but the pale complexion of the boy's face still worried the oldest Winchester.

"What happened?" Ben called as he hurried through the front door and dropped in front of Dean, the camp nurse right behind him.

"I don't know. We were playing a game and it just happened. It's starting to slow up a bit now though." Dean responded, his brain going through all of the supernatural possibilities that may have caused this. The more he thought about it, the more convinced he became of the stories of the camp hauntings.

"Justin, honey can you hear me?" The nurse asked, her voice soft and encouraging.

Justin nodded silently.

"Good, can you open your eyes?" The nurse asked and the child in question did as he was asked.

Little by little, the trembling fell away and Dean was holding the now still figure of the confused child in his arms. The boy showed no intentions of shoving the blankets away and so Dean was perfectly content to remain in the current position.

"How're you doing now?" Sam asked Justin.

"I'm okay." The child answered sleepily.

"We're going to take you in for a checkup just to be sure, is that okay with you?" The nurse asked.

The boy looked from Dean to Sam. "Will one of you come with me?" He questioned innocently.

"Sure thing. I'll tag along." Dean assured him and the child smiled, allowing the oldest Winchester to gently help him to his feet, still wrapped in the two blankets.

* * *

Dean sat next to the hospital bed while Justin sat on its edge, his feet dangling over the side. The child looked around the ER examination room curiously as they waited for the doctor to come back. They didn't have to wait long, for within the next few minutes a middle aged man with greying brown hair came in reading the test results from a clipboard. He looked up at the two and smiled. 

"Everything came back good. From what I can tell, you're a perfectly healthy young man." The doctor replied, yet he seemed stumped, grasping for an explanation that wasn't there.

"You're sure?" Dean asked, just wanting to be certain before he marked the incident up as supernatural.

"I'm positive. There's nothing wrong." The man replied, setting the clipboard down at the foot of the bed.

"So I can go back?" Justin asked eagerly, his eyes shining.

"I don't see why not, but if it happens again here's my office number, just give me a call and I'll fit you right in, okay?" The man questioned, writing his number down on a piece of paper and handing it to Dean.

"Will do, thanks doc." Dean said.

"Yeah, thanks doc." Justin smiled, repeating Dean's farewell and hopped off the bed to fall into step beside the oldest brother.

Ben and the boy's parents were in the waiting room when Dean and Justin walked back out.

"So?" Ben asked.

"We're good, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong." Dean responded.

"I can go back!" Justin grinned at his parents.

"I don't know if you should, Just." The boy's mother replied.

"But I wanna!" Justin argued defiantly.

"What if it happens again?"

"If it's any consolation ma'am, I don't think there's a danger of that happening." The doctor replied as he came up behind the stern-faced child.

"Yeah, so can't I go back?" Justin pleaded.

Justin's mother hesitated, but his father stepped in.

"I don't think there's any harm in letting him go back, Tracey. The doctor said that it probably wouldn't happen again."

"If you're sure." The mother looked at the doctor.

"I'm pretty sure." The man finalized.

"Then it's okay with me." She sighed, clearly not enjoying the idea, but willing to let it slide.

Justin smiled broadly. "Thanks mom."

"Be careful." She replied.

"I will!"

"Thank you." The boy's father replied, his gaze passing between Dean and Ben.

"No problem." Ben said.

"Be good!" Justin's mother said and kissed her son on the cheek.

"Yes mom." The boy answered, rolling his eyes in a manner that made everyone smirk.

* * *

"Okay, we've gotta keep it down, it's after lights out, the other boys are probably in bed." Dean said. 

"Okay." Justin stated.

Dean led the boy inside the cabin and wasn't entirely surprised to find that none of the boys were asleep yet. Instead there was a heated conversation going on about which power ranger would kick another ranger's butt in battle.

"Red would win _easily_." Came a voice.

"Why?"

"Cause he's the leader."

"Oh hey, you're back!" Called a voice that Dean immediately recognized as Bryce.

"We sure are." Dean said.

"Justin, are you okay?" Asked another voice and in the moonlight filtering through the window Dean saw that most of the boys were sitting up in their bunks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The child answered.

"Good, do they know what happened?" Sam questioned.

"No, the doc said that there was nothing wrong with him." Dean answered, pulling his shirt off and changing into a pair of jogging pants and a sweatshirt in the nearby changing room.

Justin changed quickly and climbed into his bunk, his way lit only by the moon and the pale glow coming from a nightlight on the wall. Dean ducked into the lower bunk of Bryce's bed and pulled his sheets back before sliding into them and settling down.

"Okay, time for sleep, we've got breakfast at eight." Sam called.

"What're we doing in the morning?" Asked Bryce from above Dean.

"I'm not sure." Dean responded.

"Morning assembly at nine, then arts and crafts." Sam answered.

"Kay." Bryce said.

Silence fell over the cabin and within moments there were soft breathing sounds of sleep echoing from around the room. Dean stared up at the bottom of the bed above him and found himself sinking into a dreamless sleep, uninterrupted even by the footfalls trekking around the floor of the cabin, although by rights, with his finely tuned senses, the sound should've gotten him right up.

"Get back in bed." Sam called lazily, no answers reached him, but the footfalls still sounded.

"Seriously, whoever that is, get back in your bunk." Sam said and turned to face the room.

A shadow flickered across the floor, quickly vanishing and leaving Sam puzzled. He blinked a few more times and when the shadow didn't return he shifted onto his back and closed his eyes, waiting to see if the footsteps would return. They didn't.

His mind started to shut down for the night, but one thing he was almost certain of was that the stories of the haunting were mostly, if not entirely true. He'd have to look into it during arts and craft time tomorrow.

* * *

"Good morning! Good morning! Good morning!  
It's time to rise and shine!  
Good morning! Good morning! Good morning!  
We hope you're feeling fine!  
Time to wake up sleepy head!  
Time to get up out of bed!  
Good morning! Good morning! Good morning!  
It's time to rise and shine!" The over-enthusiastic voice of Ben sing-songed over the camp loud speakers, two of which were just outside of the doors to cabin fifteen. 

Dean lazily rolled over and blinked in the hazy morning of the light. The guy was crazy. Nobody should be that happy at this early hour, which he found to be seven thirty after looking at the digital numbers of the alarm clock on one of the shelves mounted on the cabin wall.

There were protesting movements coming from all around and Dean heard Sam groan incoherently at the morning greeting. Dean grinned suspiciously and sat up. He looked around the cabin to find that ten of the twelve boys were sitting up in their bunks, rubbing their eyes sleepily. Dean slid out of bed and stood up to find Bryce watching him closely. That made eleven.

Dean placed his finger to his lips and he quietly went to the shelf and poured a bit of water from a pitcher into a glass. He stuck his finger in the paper cup and his smile broadened when he found out that the liquid was chilled from the night. He heard a small gasp come from a few of the boys as they clued into what Dean's intentions were. Their eyes darted between the barely awake Sam and the mischievous looking Dean.

Sam shifted position and Dean stopped his walk across the floor to his brother's bedside. Some of the boys started to giggle and Dean pressed his finger to his lips again, reaching out to shake the child still asleep above Sam. Andrew groaned and turned over.

"Wake up buddy." Dean whispered and when the boy opened his eyes Dean smiled. He cast a look to the bottom bunk where Sam had sunk further into the sleeping bag, still in the process of waking. Dean grinned and splashed the icy water onto Sam's exposed head.

With a sharp shout, Sam sat up suddenly, banging his head on the bottom of Andrew's bunk and cursing as the blow made him fall back against his pillows with the shock of the hit.

"Good morning sunshine." Dean smirked with a wink.

"You're dead." Sam snapped around the hands that covered his face.

The boys of the cabin laughed and Dean joined in, watching Sam through amused eyes as the youngest Winchester rolled over and pulled himself from bed, shooting a glare toward his older brother, who only shrugged through his laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The campground was buzzing with the excited voices of several campers as they followed their counselors from the mess hall to the recreation centre where the morning assembly would take place. The cabin fifteen ducks followed their counsellors across the grass splashed with the morning dew and down the sloping hill that led to the large white building where several campers were filing in. Dean and Sam walked through the doors and headed to the general area on the floor where the other campers were sitting and chattering excitedly. It took a few more moments until everybody was in and sitting and Ben strolled through the door with a wide smile on his face.

Ben drew a breath. "Hey Greg!" He yelled.

One of the counsellors from cabin fourteen looked up.

"Hey what?" He responded.

"Hey Greg, is it really loud in here?" Ben yelled.

"It sure is!" Greg called then he turned to one of the female counsellors.

"Hey Mary!"

The blonde looked up at her name.

"Hey what?"

"Hey Mary, is it really loud in here?"

"It sure is!"

The campers began to settle as they watched the dialogue with fascination.

"Hey Sam!" Called a brunette.

"Hey what?" Sam answered her.

"Hey Sam, is it really loud in here?"

"It sure is!"

Slowly silence fell and the dialogue continued.

"Hey Ben!" Called a counsellor from one of the girl's cabins.

"Hey what?" Ben responded.

"Is it just me or is it a lot quieter?" The girl called.

"You know what Julia, I think you're right!" Ben said and then fell silent.

The campers remained quiet and Ben grinned.

"Awesome, now let's go over the plan for today. Your counsellors have the schedule for this morning, so just ask them the game plan. Lunch will be served at noon, there'll be an announcement at that time and then you'll head to your afternoon activities. At three thirty there'll be a short rest period until four thirty after which you'll head to your evening activities. Supper's at six, then free time until seven thirty. I want all cabins to meet with their counsellors back here for seven forty five and there'll be a Counsellor hunt. I'll explain those rules when you all gather here. Okay, are you all ready for the day?" Ben called.

A roar of approval shattered the once silent air of the rec centre and Ben grinned.

"Good then! See your counsellors for your first activity!" Ben called over the sudden influx of noise.

"Okay guys we're heading to the arts and crafts building until ten thirty!" Sam shouted as the ducks from cabin fifteen swarmed he and Dean.

* * *

The arts and crafts building was a fair sized cabin on the south side of campus and it was surrounded by a thicket of trees with roots jutting out of the soft bed of pine needles that had fallen on the ground. A path made of white rock stepping stones led up to the four stairs that branched off from a wrap around deck with several picnic tables set up. Two doors stood on the building's north side and they opened into a large room with three rows of long tables and walls lined with counter tops and shelving units. 

A man and a woman sat at one of the far tables chatting and when they heard the sound of feet coming toward them they got up and waited to greet the boys from cabin fifteen and the girls from cabin eight as they arrived for their arts and crafts session.

"Alright, have a seat and make sure you have lots of room to work!" Called the woman.

The two cabins settled in and remarked on the vast amounts of craft supplies and tried to figure out what they were going to make.

The man stepped forward.

"1, 2, 3, all eyes on me!" He called.

"1, 2, eyes on you!" The counsellors yelled.

The campers still spoke and so the dialogue was repeated again.

"1, 2, 3, all eyes on me!" The man shouted.

"1, 2, eyes on you!" Responded the counsellors again and this time some of the campers joined in again.

"Okay, one more time. 1,2,3, all eyes on me!" The man called out.

"1, 2, eyes on you!" Was the response and that was followed by silence.

"Okay, not bad, but it took a few tries, let's hope for better timing next time. Well, welcome to Greene Cabin, the arts and crafts centre. I'm Paul and that's Krissy, we'll be your craft gurus and boy have we got a project for you! How many of you read?" Paul asked.

Most of the campers raised their hands.

"What kinds of things do you read?" Krissy asked.

"Story books!" Yelled a girl with light blonde hair.

"Anything else?"

"Comic books!" Andrew called.

"Don't you just _hate_ it when you lose your spot in the book? Cause then you have to go back and try and remember which page you were on and then you have to read it just to make sure and it's just a pain to do, agree?" Krissy asked.

Many of the campers nodded.

"Well, after today you won't have to worry about that ever again, anybody got an idea of what we _might_ be making?" Krissy questioned.

"A bookmark?" Asked a girl in a ponytail.

"You better believe it! That's exactly what we're making." Paul smiled.

"We're gonna grab the supplies and we'll be right back to hand then out. Then we'll show you how to make an awesome bookmark!" Krissy replied and she and Paul vanished through a set of doors leading into a back room.

"While we're waiting for Paul and Krissy how about we do a quick game?" Asked Mandy, one of the counsellors from the girl's cabin.

"Yeah!" Shouted the campers.

"Okay, this one's called telephone, us counsellors will demonstrate first and then you all can join in, okay?" She asked.

There were nods and then silence as the campers waited.

"Hey Kelly!" Mandy called.

"Someone's calling my name!" The red head responded.

"Hey Kelly!"

"I think I hear it again."

"You're wanted on the telephone."

"If it's not Dean then I'm not home." Kelly replied and then turned to Dean.

"Hey Dean!" Kelly and Mandy yelled at once.

Dean sighed. "Someone's calling my name!" He shouted.

"Hey Dean!"

"I think I hear it again!"

"You're wanted on the telephone."

"If it's not Sam then I'm not home. Hey Sam!"

The chant continued for the next two minutes and everyone around the tables had been named. As soon as a girl named Gena from the other cabin responded "If it's not Cassie, then I'm not home!" Paul and Krissy came back out of the room with two boxes that held plastic bags with all the supplies needed for the bookmark project.

"And a hush fell over the crowd!" Krissy shouted.

"Hushhhhhhhhhh." Responded the two female counsellors and Paul.

"And a hush fell over the crowd!" Krissy yelled, giving the campers a chance to finish the dialogue.

"Hushhhhhhhhhhh." They responded.

"Good job campers! Now Paul and I have two boxes and in these boxes are plastic bags with the stuff you'll need for the project. We're going to go around and hand them out and you can pick which bag you want. They all have roughly the same stuff in them, but there are a bunch of different colours." Paul said and the two craft leaders began to hand out the supplies.

* * *

"Look at mine, Dean!" Daniel said with pride holding up his blue bookmark with a red string and various designs on it. 

"Nice work Daniel!" Dean praised.

"Okay, you guys have been great! We'll see you next time!" Krissy called and there was a shuffling of feet as happy campers left the craft cabin, carrying their prized bookmarks with them.

Sam sighed. Okay, so he hadn't gotten any research done even though he'd brought his laptop he was too busy helping the campers with their crafts to actually do any searching into the past of the campground. No matter, there was still rest period later that afternoon and it would serve nicely for research time.

"What's next?" Asked Steven, one of the older campers of cabin fifteen.

"Um, lemme check." Sam said, reaching into his laptop bag for the schedule. His eyes scanned the paper and he turned back to the boy.

"Looks like we're heading to the water for some sailing." Sam answered.

"Cool!" Came various responses and they headed to the riverside where they would meet up with their instructors.

**A/N: Okay, granted not much in the matter of the supernatural has happened yet, but this story is far from over and it's very entertaining to write about the different cheers and activities, many of which I used to do when I went to summer camp. Yes, there will be campfire stories and counsellor skits later on and get ready for some nice brother bashing coming up really quick! Everybody loves brother bashing, right? And as for the issue of the campers finding out Sam and Dean are brothers, it's coming next chapter! The camp leader and the other counsellors and camp workers already know, but I never addressed it, however, it'll come up later on I promise! Oh yeah and so will some brother rivalry! Until then, leave me your words!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The water lapped against the shoreline, cooing softly to those that approached, welcoming them with the soothing sound. A dock stretched out into the river and a few sail boats were anchored next to one side of it. A man in tan shorts and a green t-shirt that designated him as camp staff was fiddling with the sail of one of the boats and he looked up when he heard the excited chatter of the cabin fifteen boys.

"Hey guys! Come on in, grab a life jacket on your way." The man called and the boys followed direction well.

"I'm Dave. We're going to have a little boat race, five per boat. First team of five to reach the floater out there and get back to shore will win a prize." Dave replied pointing to a bright green floater a little ways away from shore.

The campers shifted anxiously, their eyes aglow with excitement.

"What's the prize?" Kellan questioned.

Dave smiled and pulled a ball cap from his pocket. He held it up.

"The five of you who win will get one of these from the camp store." Dave answered.

There were various responses of approval and the excitement grew.

"Each of the three boats will have an adult supervisor, either Dean, Sam, or myself. I have all of our names in this cap and I'm going to draw five at a time to divide us up randomly. Got it?" Dave asked.

The campers nodded. Dave reached into the cap and pulled a name.

"Lyndon." He read.

"You're the first member of team one. First member of team two is," He drew another name. "Timothy. Team three, Kellan."

Dave continued to draw names until all the teams had been decided. Team one consisted of Lyndon, Justin, Daniel, Andrew and Dave. Team two was Timothy, Bryce, Ryan, Brandon and Sam, leaving team three as Kellan, Erik, Steven, Jamie and Dean.

"Okay guys grab a boat, get in slowly, don't rock it too much or it'll tip." Dave instructed.

Once all were settled in the boats they awaited the breeze, which came quickly, shuttling the three boats out toward the floater, those on board in control of the steering. First to reach the floater was team one, followed quickly by team three and then team two. On the way back the wind slowed to a near stop and the boats did the same.

"Now what?" Bryce asked Sam.

"Well, we could row back, or we could wait for the wind." The youngest brother replied, he knelt to pick up one of the paddles.

The rippling of the water, signaling the approach of a wind went unnoticed by the members of team two until the sail filled suddenly and the tiller struck Sam in the thigh. He looked up just in time to meet the boom as it made solid contact with his face, sending him reeling backwards and falling to the deck of the boat, stunned.

"Sam!" Bryce shouted when he saw the boom heading at rapid speed toward his counselor. His words however, had gone unheard.

One of the boys grabbed the rope that held the boom and pulled it to the side, all eyes falling on Sam who held his face in his hands and struggled to fight back the curses that were slowly slipping from his lips. The boom had hit Sam hard enough to daze him and he felt the world greying out around him as he fought to stay conscious.

"Sam! Sam are you okay?" Shouted Timothy, his eyes locked on the unresponsive Sam who was squirming in the pain that flared across his face.

"Sam's hurt!" Yelled Timothy to the other two boats that were coming up on the scene.

Dean's eyes immediately flashed with concern as he pulled up beside the second boat where the four boys were gathered around the fallen Winchester.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, Sam moaned in response.

"Okay, okay, tie this rope to Sam's boat and we'll pull them back to shore, boys, I'm gonna need you to paddle so we can get there quicker, you got it?" Dave questioned calmly. The boys of boat two nodded and grabbed the paddles.

With the work of everyone together, boat two was tugged back to shore and Sam was pulled from the deck by Dean and Dave while the boys all gathered around. Dean was at his brother's head.

"Sammy, can you hear me?" Dean called.

Sam's hands were still firmly placed over his face, hiding the damage from the eyes of the others. He groaned, but didn't speak.

"Sam, let me see your face." Dean said.

"I called the camp nurse, she's on her way." Dave replied coming back to the group. He knelt next to Sam and reached to gently pull the younger brother's hands away from his face.

"Wow, that thing really got you good." Dave said, examining the bruising that was forming on the young man's face.

There was a good sized bump on Sam's forehead above his left eye, complete with a variety of scratches and to top it all off, Sam's nose was bleeding. The bruising stretched across half of his forehead and had started to creep down the side of his face, but the spot above his eye, where the boom had hit was bruised the darkest.

Within minutes the nurse arrived and started fussing over the youngest Winchester. She checked his pupils asked tons of questions and topped it all off with asking if there was any dizziness to which Sam promptly confirmed.

"Probably got a bit of a concussion by the look of it, let's get you to the camp hospital and find out. She helped Dean and Dave pull Sam to his feet. Bryce stepped in and grabbed one of Sam's hands while Ryan took the other and Cabin fifteen followed Sam to the campus health centre where he was told there was only a slight concussion, but it meant that Sam had to sit out the rest of the day's activities.

The youngest brother was given a couple of tylenol for the pain and the cabin was told to get him to the mess hall where an ice pack would be provided to bring the swelling down.

"If there's any nausea or change, let me know and we'll take him to the town hospital right quick." The campus doctor replied.

"Thanks." Dean said and made his way to where Sam was laying on the examination table, eyes closed.

"C'mon little brother, we've got orders to take you to the mess hall for an ice pack." Dean said.

"You guys are brothers?" Kellan questioned.

"Sure are." Dean responded, he cast his eyes over the sea of twelve boys.

"Cool!" Was the response from a couple of the campers while the others were smiling, relieved that Sam hadn't suffered any lasting damage.

"Who wants to help take Sammy to the mess?" Dean grinned.

The boys all raised their hands.

"I'll let Ben know that your cabin will be sitting out the rest of the morning's activities." Dave said.

"You don't have to do that. I'll just get the ice pack and head back to the cabin, don't let me spoil your fun." Sam replied.

"But we wanna keep you company! We can play cards! I've got some back in the cabin, should I go get them?" Andrew asked.

"Sounds like a plan. Jamie, why don't you go with him, you guys can meet us at the mess hall." Dean smiled.

"Kay!" Andrew said and he and Jamie headed back for the playing cards.

* * *

Sam sat at one of the tables, an ice pack over the damage and the boys sitting around him playing card games. The door to the mess hall opened and Ben hurried in, making his way directly to the ducks' table. When he saw the bruising on Sam's face he winced.

"You look horrible." Ben said.

"Naw, he looks like he got attacked by a wild animal!" Andrew replied.

"I _feel_ like I got attacked by an animal." Sam sighed.

Soon enough, the rest of the cabins came in for lunch and the noise level in the cafeteria climbed, irritating Sam's headache just as it was starting to taper off. He winced at the pounding and dealt with it the best that he could.

Various counselors came to check on Sam, wincing when they saw the damage. Sam was getting tired of the sympathetic look already.

Before the food was brought to the tables, Ben grabbed a chair and stood up on it in front of the campers.

"Hey Camp, guess what?" Ben yelled energetically.

"What?" Came the response from the counselors and a few of the campers who were familiar with the method.

"Guess what?" Ben called again.

"What?" The camp yelled and Sam winced at the noise.

"Guess what?" Ben called a bit louder.

"What?!" Was the shouted response of the campers.

"I got your attention." Ben grinned.

There was a bit of laughter from campers and Ben pulled a folded sheet of paper from his back pocket.

"So, did everyone enjoy their first morning?" Ben called.

"Yeah!" Screamed the camp, Sam's head protested and he closed his eyes.

"Is everyone ready for an awesome afternoon?" Ben asked.

"Yeah!" This time the screaming pushed Sam to put his head down and Dean watched his brother sympathetically.

Bryce, seeing Sam's reaction reached over and patted the younger brother's back in a comforting gesture. Dean choked on his water and turned away, laughing hysterically and trying to hide it with a hand over his red face.

"Glad to hear it! Before we eat I have a couple of announcements to make. First off, after an incident this morning, all cabins that go out to the sailing course will be required to have a discussion on boating safety. In the afternoon activities, I'll be acting as the second counselor for cabin fifteen, if you happen to need me, there's a schedule of the activities posted outside my cabin door. Also, tonight after the counselor hunt there'll be campfire session! All cabins will meet at the fire pit and sit with your counselors on the benches, got it?" Ben called.

"Yup!" Came several responses from campers and counselors. Sam kept his head down.

"Good, now how about lunch?" Ben asked and several campers clapped in response.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sam leaned back against the pillows of his bed and closed his eyes, just wanting the headache that had come back after the meal hall incident to go away. He'd taken a couple more Tylenol before laying down and was just waiting for it to kick in. Finding himself somewhere between sleep and waking, Sam heard something thud against the floor and shot up, narrowly missing the bottom of Andrew's bunk. His eyes darted around the cabin and he saw the alarm clock had been shoved off of the shelf. He was silent, listening to the sounds of the room and waiting to see if anything further would happen. Nothing did.

Sam pulled himself from his bunk and made his way to the fallen clock where he knelt and placed it back on the shelf before turning to face the cabin which suddenly felt eerily electric. He felt a splash of water on his bare arms and looked down, confused. Behind him the alarm clock was tossed from the shelf again, hitting him in the back before clattering to the floor where it started to go off madly. Sam jumped and stumbled forward. He felt something hit him in the ankles and found himself sprawled on the floor next to the wailing alarm clock. Blindly, he reached for the off button, but found that it didn't work. He felt for the cord and yanked it from the wall, but the alarm still persisted, screaming at him before suddenly stopping.

Sam lay on the floor, his breathing quick and shallow before he finally managed to push himself to sit, only to come face to face with pale blue eyes. Sam scooted back until he hit the bottom of the wall bunk and could go no further. The air shifted and swirled into the form of a child clad in dark, dripping clothes that clung to his body. A damp smell that was gag-worthy drifted toward Sam and he grimaced at it. As he watched the boy, the child shimmered from existence and the smell followed him. Sam got to his feet, slowly and looked around the cabin. As he watched, the pillows and sleeping bag were thrown from Jamie's bed and the mattress sunk with an invisible weight that lingered for a few minutes and then vanished.

Sam waited, anxious to see if the spirit would make another comeback when the door to the changing room slammed shut, followed by the sound of something falling into water. Sam made his way to the room's door and reached out, tugging it open to reveal nothing but the dark room. He flicked the light switch and saw nothing out of the ordinary. To him it looked like an ordinary room, a rack against one wall for hanging wet clothes and towels and another door that opened into half a bathroom, complete with a toilet and sink, but nothing more.

The youngest brother turned back out toward the cabin sleeping area and made his way over to where the pillows and sleeping bag lay crumpled on the floor. He knelt to gather the items and placed them back on the bed, smoothing out the sleeping bag and placing the pillows at the head of the bed. He stood back and admired his work before going back to his own bunk and gathering his laptop from underneath the bed. Now was as good a time as any to do some research and it seemed that the paranormal happenings were over for the time being.

* * *

"Sammy! How you doing?" Dean called as he ushered the boys into the cabin for rest period.

Sam looked up from his laptop and the pages of notes that he'd taken down and Dean grimaced at the dark bruising on his little brother's face. Other than the damage, Sam looked perfectly okay and he even smiled and greeted the boys as they gathered around him expectantly.

"Not too bad, did you guys have fun on the nature trails?" Sam questioned. The kids nodded excitedly and Jamie stepped forward.

"I brought you this, seeing as you couldn't come with us, I figured it'd be nice to bring something back for you." The boy fished a diamond shaped rock from his pocket and held it out to Sam.

"Thanks Jamie." Sam smiled, taking the stone and examining the mixture of greys, whites and blacks that swirled their way across the back and front surfaces of the rock.

"You're welcome." The child grinned, pleased with the reaction he'd gotten from his counselor.

Dean flopped down on his bed and turned to face Sam while the boys climbed into their bunks and either grabbed a comic book or leaned back against their pillows quietly. The campers knew what rest period meant, and although they didn't like the idea of it, they submitted to it willingly, not giving their counselors any problems.

A few moments later, Dean got up from his bed and crossed the floor to where Sam sat with a pen in his hand. The oldest brother sunk onto the bed next to the younger and cast his eyes to the computer screen that showed news articles from thirty years ago when five campers had died in a single week of camp. The first article stated that an accident had taken place on the river, where one of the boats had tipped and trapped two campers underneath, forcing them under the water until they drowned.

Three other campers and the camp director had fallen down the steep embankment leading to the river during a game of capture the flag. Two of the campers fell into the water, but autopsy reports stated that they had been near death when they hit the water and all efforts to revive them had failed. The third camper hadn't fallen the entire length of the bank, he had come to a stop about halfway down and later died in hospital. The camp director had fallen when he was attempting to help the boy on the bank, a loose rock had sent the man tumbling to the edge of the water. The director, a man named Victor Holly, had been transported to hospital with a serious head injury, broken ribs and several lacerations. An investigation of the fencing concluded that it had been pulled from the ground by a sudden weight.

"A haunting then?" Dean whispered, not wanting to frighten the campers.

"Definitely. Let's talk outside." Sam whispered, catching the various eyes of the children on their bunks.

Dean nodded. "We'll be right back guys, don't move from your bunks!" Dean warned playfully and followed Sam out.

Once outside, the afternoon sun struck the boys in the face and brought with it a soft breeze that ruffled the hair of the brothers as they stood face to face, leaning against the wall of the cabin.

"It's definitely a haunting. I had a visitor earlier and he didn't seem happy that Jamie's sleeping bag is in that bunk." Sam replied.

"Do you think Jamie's in danger if he keeps sleeping there?" Dean asked in all seriousness.

"I don't know, but it's quite possible after seeing what it did to Justin last night." Sam spoke.

"Then we gotta waste it before it gets the upper hand." Dean replied.

"I don't know if we _can_, Dean."

"What do you mean you don't know if we can? If it's supernatural, we'll kill it, it's what we do, Sammy."

"I think we need some more information. We know that there were five campers killed in two separate accidents. Their bodies were recovered from the river and there are several stories about this campground being haunted. Did you know that this place has a history of strange accidents? Ever since those kids died, things have been happening, people have been getting hurt and the camp's only been open for five years." Sam replied.

"So your boating incident might not have been an accident then?" Dean questioned.

"I'm thinking that it wasn't. I mean sure, the wind came up suddenly, but not with nearly enough force to swing the boom at me."

"Good point. The first thing we have to do is find out how many ghosts are here and why they haven't moved on." Dean answered.

"There's one for sure, a boy, maybe eight and he's definitely active in this cabin, I don't know how many others, but phenomenon has been reported in three separate cabins, two male cabins, including this one and a girls' cabin, number twenty-five."

"Maybe we're looking at one ghost, maybe more."

"We don't know yet, I'll talk to the counselors from the other two cabins tonight at campfire to see if they've experienced anything yet." Sam volunteered.

Dean nodded and turned back to the door when one of the boys yelled at them to make sure they knew that it was flat on back time.

"Looks like we've gotta go down for a nap, we'll look into this more later. You keep doing the research thing while we're at the activities after rest time."

"Right." Sam responded and led the way back into the cabin.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So sorry about the late update, I've been busy with school and stuff and then fanfiction decided to put in an error every time I tried to upload a chapter. However, after all that, here's the next part for all those who have been waiting and it's time for the counselor hunt! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 10**

"Check over there! Someone might be hiding in the showers!" Timothy yelled as he separated from the other two boys that he was searching with.

"I got one!" Yelled Justin as he tugged a counselor from behind a tree by the hem of his shirt.

"Here." Justin replied proudly as he handed the man a piece of green string to label the counselor as being caught by cabin fifteen. The counselor tied the string around his wrist and made his way to the Camp leader's cabin near the fire pit.

"Good job!" Called Jamie from nearby.

"Thanks!" Justin grinned proudly and turned to search in another area of the camp.

* * *

Dean pressed himself under the porch of the crafts cabin as far back in the shadows as he could possibly get, trying to avoid the light that was being cast from over the cabin's front door. He didn't want to make his hiding spot too hard for the kids, but he didn't want to be the first one out either. He listened to the excited shouts of the campers as they found counselors and a soft smile crept to his lips when he heard the familiar voice of Bryce, yelling "I got you!" 

"Good boy." Dean whispered softly to himself.

The oldest brother heard pounding footsteps running around the porch and curled in on himself for the sake of not being noticed. There was silence as the seeker bent to inspect the porch's underside and Dean held his breath.

More silence and Dean waited until he felt a presence lingering next to him and felt a hand grab his shoulder. He jumped and shouted a bit, only to be greeted with a young girl's laughter.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The child said and Dean could barely make out the girl in the thick darkness that surrounded them.

"Hey Sarah, I found one!" The girl shouted and Dean cringed at the level of voice the child was using. There was no need for her to yell when she was almost directly next to his ear.

"Good, can you come back out now? It's scary here." Came another voice.

"You big chicken!" The girl who had found Dean shouted.

"What's your name?" The girl asked, tapping Dean on the shoulder.

"Dean."

"Oh, you're one of the counselors from cabin fifteen, right?" The girl questioned.

"Yeah, I sure am." Dean spoke proudly.

"You know, that cabin's supposed to be haunted."

"Ya don't say." Dean replied, knowingly.

"I _do_ say, I saw the ghost once. Well, actually it was just a flash, but I think it was the ghost."

"Kirsten, hurry up!" Sarah pleaded.

"We're coming, we're coming." Kirsten called.

"We'll be right out!" Dean yelled to reassure the frightened girl and he gave Kirsten a little shove to get her going.

Kirsten led the way out and Dean followed, standing when he'd cleared the porch and he brushed the dirt from his jeans. In the glow that was cast by the front light of the craft cabin, Dean could make out two small girls, both dark haired. He pulled a clinging twig from the back of Kirsten's shirt and checked himself over to be sure everything was in place.

"Here, take this." Kirsten grinned, pulling a pink piece of yarn from her pocket and handing it to Dean, who got her to help him tie it around his wrist.

"Now c'mon we'll take you to the chief's cabin so you don't have to walk in the dark alone." Kirsten announced proudly.

"Well thank you very much." Dean smiled and gently took the offered hand of the little girl.

* * *

"Dean! You got caught?" Timothy yelled as he ran up to his counselor with another counselor in tow. 

"Yup, sure did." Dean held up his wrist and Timothy made a face.

"You let _girls_ catch you?" The boy scoffed.

"Sorry man, but they found me, I had nothing to do with it." Dean replied in his defense.

"It's too bad the girls from cabin twelve caught you, cause their string was pink." Timothy replied.

"What's wrong with pink?" Dean asked.

"It's such a girly colour, at least if the cabin nine girls had caught you, you would've had blue string." Timothy pointed to a female counselor perched on the edge of the camp chief's porch, talking with a group of girls, likely those from her cabin. She pulled a bunch of snipped, blue yarn from her pocket and divided them up amongst the campers surrounding her. One of the girls pointed to the green string tied around the counselor's wrist and asked who caught her.

"Cabin fifteen." The counselor replied, shoving the rest of the blue string into the side pocket of her jeans.

"Oh." The questioning girl responded.

"How's our cabin doing in the hunt?" Dean questioned, also noticing the green string on the other counselor's wrist. He smiled proudly, his cabin was good.

"Great, I think. I haven't seen many of the other guys, but Justin and I found five counselors!" Timothy said excitedly.

"Way to go, by the looks of it, our cabin is dominating tonight!" Dean remarked as he cast his eyes around at the vast number of counselors with green strings around their wrists.

"Yup! I'm gonna go find someone else!" Timothy yelled and took off running.

"Be careful!" Dean responded.

"I will!" Came the shouted response.

* * *

"Hey, can one of you guys go back to the cabin and tell Sam it's campfire time? He wanted to be here for it, rumour has it that he's got a story to tell." Dean smirked. 

"I'll go!" Bryce volunteered excitedly.

"I'll come!" Jamie shouted.

"Okay, hurry back, the winner of the counselor hunt is going to be named in a few minutes." Dean replied and watched the two boys scamper off in the direction of cabin fifteen.

Shortly after the boys had left, Ben mounted the stairs to the front porch of his cabin and blew a whistle that he had around his neck, drawing the attention of all campers and counselors.

"Okay, can I have all counselors up here with me so we can count bracelet colours?" Ben asked and all counselors obeyed and made their way up onto the porch.

"Those with blue strings step forward." Ben replied and eight counselors stepped out of the line.

"Okay, that's eight for cabin nine." Ben smiled, writing the number down on his clipboard. The girls from cabin nine shouted in response.

* * *

"What story are ya gonna tell, Sam?" Jamie asked excitedly as he trotted along next to his counselor. 

"Who said I was gonna tell a story?" Sam asked curiously.

"Dean did." Bryce replied.

"He did, did he?" Sam asked.

The boys nodded.

"Well then, I guess I'm going to have to figure out a story to tell, aren't I?" Sam questioned.

"You mean you don't have one already?" Bryce asked in fascination.

"Not yet, but I will have." Sam assured him.

They arrived at the fire pit where the entire camp was gathered and cabin fifteen was going ecstatic, their shouts echoing across the entire campground.

"It looks like we won." Sam mused, catching Dean's excited mannerisms as he ruffled each boy's hair.

Jamie broke away and ran up to the oldest Winchester.

"Did we win?" He asked.

"You betcha, buddy!" Dean responded and cast his eyes in the direction of Sam and Bryce, who were moving around one of the benches to get to the group from cabin fifteen.

Sam looked down to the pink string tied around Dean's wrist and smiled.

"Nice bracelet." Sam teased.

"Shut up man, it's not my fault I got found by a girl's cabin." Dean replied.

"Uh huh. Should've picked a better hiding place." Sam smirked and joined in with the excitement of his cabin by congratulating the boys on a job well done.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The two skits in this part are skits done when I was a kid in camp, and they always got rave reviews!**

**Chapter 11**

Ben waited for the campers to settle in with their counselors, jumped quietly off of the front porch and made his way to where the mess hall stood, lights still on in the building. He tossed a wink over his shoulder at those who were at the edge of the campfire ring and pulled the door to the kitchen open, emerging a few moments later, with three of the lunch staff in tow, carrying trays piled with cookies and brownies.

"Who wants treats?" Ben shouted and the kids whooped in excitment.

"Sugar and seven year olds this late in the evening don't mix well." Spoke one of the female counselors from Dean's right.

"Looks like lights out will come late tonight." Another counselor mused and Dean chuckled softly.

The oldest Winchester turned to where his brother was taking a brownie from the tray that Ben held.

"So Sam, I hear you have a story to tell the kids?" Ben questioned.

"So it's been said." Sam shot a glance at his brother, who reached over, gathered a few of the sweets from the tray and shoved the edge of a cookie into his mouth.

"What kind of story are you gonna tell?" Ben questioned.

"I don't know yet." Sam stated.

"Well, there are some suggestions in your counselor binder if you need a hint." Ben replied.

"Thanks, I'll take a look." Sam smiled.

"Dude, we've got so many stories, why would you need to ask a book?" Dean wondered.

"Don't you think they're a little to intense for an elementary kid?" Sam asked.

"Sure, but I'm sure you and your college brain can tone down the violence a bit." Dean smiled.

"I'll see what I can do." Sam replied with a smirk.

"Everybody got a treat?" Ben shouted. The campers nodded and some even held up their sweet.

"Good, there are extras up here if anyone wants them, I'll send a couple counselors around with them once the stories start. But first, we've got a couple of skits for ya. Can the counselors for the first skit go and get ready?" Ben questioned and two male counselors got to their feet and vanished inside the chief's cabin.

"While we're waiting for Greg and Brett to get ready, how about we play a little game. We don't want any rain to cramp our style, do we?" Ben asked.

"No!" The campers shouted.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you, say it again." Ben called.

"No!"

"No what? What don't we want to ruin our fun?" Ben asked.

"Rain!" The camp called.

"Didn't think so, so let's make our own rain! Sound good?" Ben asked.

"Yeah!" Came the shouts.

"Okay then, you start out by slapping your legs very gently and slowly." Ben bent forward and tapped his tan shorts slowly.

"Then you go faster." He hit his legs harder.

"Join in whenever!" Ben called and soon the sounds of hands hitting legs echoed throughout the camp.

"A bit harder!"

The sound increased.

"Harder still!"

"And finally, hit your legs as hard and fast as you can!" Ben shouted and began to steadily drum on his shorts.

"Keep going! Add in some thunder!" Ben shouted and children began to yell 'boom!' or 'crash!'

"Okay, the rain's slowing down, the thunder stopped. The rain gets slower." Ben eased off on the force he was using.

"Slower still."

"Now it's just barely sprinkling!" The sounds died away slowly.

"And finally, it stops." Ben said in a stage whisper. He ceased hitting his legs and the camp followed suit, giving the chief their undivided attention.

"Good job camp! You guys ready?" Ben called to the open door of the cabin.

"All ready!" Called one of the counselors.

"Great!" Ben grabbed a skipping rope from the railing of the stairs and gently lay it out across the front porch, winking at the camp.

" Okay! C'mon out!" Ben said and jumped from the porch to stand next to the stairs.

One of the counselors came out wearing a sparkly blue top hat and a green suit coat, holding an umbrella in one hand, while the other came out in similar dress, but held a roll of masking tape in his hand.

The counselor with the umbrella held up his hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Come on now, hush up! Thanks a bunch! Tonight, Greg and I have a very special treat for you guys, don't we Greg?" The first counselor asked.

"You betcha Brett!" The other counselor replied.

"Guess what camp!" Brett yelled.

"What!" The campers responded.

"This treat is even better than the cookies and brownies! That's right! Even better! We, through our very trusty contacts in other parts of the world, managed to get our hands on some very rare dancing zebras from Austria! For your viewing pleasure here they..." Brett started before Greg jumped in.

"No, no, no, no! We can't bring them out." Greg said.

"What? Why not?"

"Look, there's a hazard." Greg pointed to the skipping rope and some of the campers giggled.

"You're right. That's a problem. That's a _big_ problem. We don't want our Austrian dancing zebras to trip and break a hoof!"

"It's okay! I can fix it!" Greg exclaimed.

"Really? How?"

"With this!" Greg held up the tape.

"You're brilliant, Greg! Here, gimme that, I'll tape it down." Brett said.

"No, no. I can do it, Brett."

"Go for it then." Brett motioned to the skipping rope.

"Right. Just let me..." Greg pulled a large piece of tape from the roll and got it twisted around his hands. "Oh, wait..."

"What now?"

"Um, little problem here." Greg held up his hands, the roll of tape dangling from them. The campers laughed.

Brett Sighed. "You're an idiot, give it here, I'll do it myself." Brett pulled the tape from Greg and 'accidentally' got it tangled around the already bound counselor's shoulders and neck.

"Stop it, you're wasting it!" Greg exclaimed. He grabbed the roll of tape back, tangling Brett up in it and he tried to slowly roll some of it back on the holder.

"Give me that! You can't wind it back up!" Brett snatched the tape back and got it tangled around Greg and himself even further.

The campers were laughing openly at the silly antics of the counselors on stage.

"Give it back, I can fix it!" Greg yelled and pulled the tape back, getting the two of them even more tangled up.

Finally Brett sighed in annoyance. "ENOUGH!!!!!" He ripped the tape off of his clothing. "YOU"VE RUINED THE ENTIRE SKIT!!!!!" He wound the remainder of the tape around Greg and stormed off stage, the campers hooting with laughter behind him.

"No! Brett, wait! I swear I can fix this! I can save the show and then...then we can bring out the zebras and they can dance!!!" He hurried after Brett, who tossed the empty roll back at Greg.

Ben climbed back on stage and knelt to gather the skipping rope.

"I guess nobody thought to tell them that they could just pick the rope up and move it." The camp chief grinned and tossed the rope aside.

The young campers were in stitches and many of the counselors were grinning in amusement. It was always fun to see other counselors make fools out of themselves.

Greg and Brett came back on stage and Brett used an exaggerated movement to peel a clinging piece of tape from Greg's shirt. The two men bowed and the campers clapped.

"Okay, next one's short, you ready?" Ben asked.

"Yeah!" The shouts echoed from all around the fire that crackled in the centre of the benches surrounding it, on which campers were turned the opposite way to see the porch.

"Good! Lynn, you ready?" Ben asked.

"All ready!" A brunette counselor called and made her way through the crowd.

She took a seat on the edge of the porch and watched the campers closely.

"I'm gonna tell you a scary story, listen close so you don't miss anything! There was a woman working alone, late one night. She turned on the radio to hear the news. It talked about, baseball, schools and an escaped convict." Lynn stopped.

"The man is a deranged killer, armed and VERY dangerous. He escaped jail by using a baseball bat on the guards. He walks with a limp and can be heard dragging one foot. Be on the look out!" Came a voice from the crowd, one of the male counselors.

"Still listening?" Lynn asked. Campers nodded.

"Good, listen _extra_ close to this part. The woman turned off the radio and the lights in the office and walked outside alone. As she walked toward her car she could hear footsteps following her. Step, draaaag, step, draaaaag, step, draaaaag. She was scared and hurried to her car, the footsteps came closer. In panic, the woman reached out to open her car door, but found that it wouldn't open! It was stuck. She was trapped! She turned around, afraid of what she would see and..."

"Aaaaaargh!!!!! Grrrr!!!!! Roar!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aaaargh!!!!!" The camp chief ran from behind the campers, waving a bat over his head and every single camper screamed at the noise.

Jamie grabbed Sam's shirt and huddled closer to him and Bryce grabbed onto Dean and screamed. The brothers, although a bit surprised by the actions of the boys, grinned at each other and laughed along with the other counselors and now many of the campers when they realized that the bat wielding man was Ben, wearing a satisfied grin on his face for making the campers jump.

When the campers had recovered, Ben took his place on the porch once again.

"Who wants to hear stories?" Ben asked. All campers raised their hands eagerly.

"Okay then, what kind of stories do you wanna hear?" Ben called.

"Scary ones!!!" Came the screams from most of the campers. Some looked a bit nervous, but they were more than willing to listen to the tales.

"First up, Sam's gonna tell us a story. Ready?" Ben asked the youngest brother.

"Um, sure." Sam replied. He stood up.

"Hay, Sammy, nothing too scary, the kiddies won't be able to handle it." Dean smirked.

"Got it." Sam smiled and took a seat on the porch.

"What happened to your face?" Called one of the female campers.

"He got in a fight with a sailboat. The boat won." Dean answered with a grin.

"Ouch." The girl said.

"You better believe it! His nose was bleeding and everything!" Jamie shouted.

"Ewww!" The girl squealed.

"Okay, how about a story?" Sam asked, trying to change the topic.

"Yeah!" Yelled the campers.

"You want a scary one?" Sam asked.

"Yep!"

"You sure?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah!"

"Okay then." Sam replied.

**A/N: Okay, story comes next chapter, I didn't want to make this part overly long, but I thought the skits were great fun. I promise more action and brother ouchies will be coming up, I swear!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: The second story in this part is a tale told before bed during 'settle down' time when I was in camp, but it was so scary when we were kids we didn't settle down like we were supposed to! Hope you enjoy! There's more action at the end of this chapter, tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 12**

Sam cleared his throat and sifted through the urban legends and ghost stories that he and Dean had investigated. Ome in particular stuck out and he was convinced that he could make it into a story that wouldn't terrify the kids for life.

"Okay. This story is about a haunted house called Rosewood manor." Sam started.

Dean grinned, he remembered this hunt. How could he not? He managed to get three broken bones after being shoved from the upstairs balcony by the angry ghost of a particular manor owner. Man, that ghost had packed a punch, Dean couldn't sit comfortably for a week after that, even though it was his arm, wrist and collar bone that had been broken, he had struck a few loose boards on the way down, not to mention landing on that old table. Sam hadn't really been much help, seeing as he was laying unconscious by the pond behind the manor house, having been taken down by a ghost on the way to burn the bones. Dean was curious as to how Sam was going to handle this one without freaking the kids out completely, those ghosts had been some nasty bastards...

"Rosewood manor might look pretty and innocent from the outside, but it's a whole different story once you walk through the front door. The house was built way back in the 1800s, so it's got a lot of history, some good, some not so hot. The first owner of the house died of pneumonia. He was buried on the grounds and it has been said that he still walks there after dark.

The house overlooks a large pond where many people drowned and it is said that _their_ ghosts can be seen walking the grounds as well. Granted, Rosewood looks nice and homey during the day, but at night it's a whole different story. At night is when the ghosts come out to play, and play they do. Some of them aren't very nice, there's a story that says the ghost of the owner shoved a man from the second floor landing. The man lived, but he couldn't sit for a week." Sam smirked and some of the campers laughed nervously.

Of course Sam would have to mention _that_ fact, he couldn't leave that little detail out, could he?

"No, at night, Rosewood is an entirely different story that's when the ghosts walk." Sam replied.

A young girl raised her hand timidly. Sam nodded at her. "Yeah?"

"Where is it exactly that the ghosts walk?" The child asked.

"Where, you ask? My goodness you are a curious one. Well, to answer your question, there are four main places said to be haunted, two places by the dead owner of the house. The first place he haunts is the stairs, which the man that got thrown off them found out. The second place he is said to haunt is on the side of the pond furthest from the house. That's where he's buried and sometimes at night you can see him sitting there and staring out over the dark water of the pond and some say you can hear him calling to the souls that drowned in the pond, telling them to come out, he's got a job for them."

"What job?" The same girl asked.

"To make sure that nobody trespasses on the land after dark, he doesn't want his grave to be disturbed. Another place that is supposed to be haunted is one of the maid bedrooms, stories say that a maid was killed in the room and she still haunts it. She throws things at people when they walk by the open door, clearly she doesn't want anybody peeping in on her when she's changing her clothes." Sam smirked.

Dean shook his head, yeah, he'd had a globe tossed at him when he tried to go into the room, the thing just missed his head, and then the damn ghost had thrown a mirror at him! The mirror had struck him in the stomach before dropping to the floor and shattering and when he looked down at the mirror shards he had been able to see the mutilated face of the maid watching him closely. He shivered at the thought and turned his attention back to Sam's story.

"The third place is the basement. Rumor has it that the ghost of the house owner's oldest daughter stays down there. She died after falling down the basement stairs, and she pushes anybody who dares to venture into the house after dark down the basement stairs and then screams as though she had been pushed." Sam stopped again, and cast his eyes over the frightened faces of the campers. He was worried that he was scaring them too much, even though he'd tried to tone down the story, leaving out all the gory details.

He'd been the one to discover the daughter's ghost in the basement after being shoved down the cement stairs leading to the basement and suffering countless numbers of cuts, scrapes and bruises. The daughter had appeared to him, battered, bloodied and bruised, flesh barely clinging to her skeletal face and her eyes stared through him, freezing him almost instantly and then she jumped him. Ripping at him with her bony fingers and sharp nails, hitting him repeatedly and Sam could do nothing to get her off of him. Lucky for him, Dean had heard him yelling and came down with the rock salt before pulling him out of the basement as fast as possible and slamming the door shut behind them.

"The last place said to be haunted is the shore of the pond. Ghosts of dead soldiers march there at night, trying to keep people away from the owner's grave." What Sam _didn't_ mention was that those soldiers had weapons, real weapons that actually worked.

He'd found that out when one of the ghosts spotted him making his way toward the small graveyard with the intention of burning and salting the bones to stop the haunting. One of the soldiers had fired their gun and the pellet that rocketed from the barrel had embedded itself in Sam's side and took him down almost immediately. Soon after, one of the spirits thrust the butt of the gun down on Sam's head, sending him into oblivion, clawing to escape, but not being able to.

"Rosewood manor is a place of mystery and hauntings and it has a dark, dark past. I wouldn't suggest going there after dark, but it's really up to you. If you think you're brave enough to take on the ghosts of Rosewood, then go for it, but don't say I didn't warn you about the darkness that walks the halls and grounds at night." Sam replied and fell quiet. The campers were shocked into silence, waiting for more, but Sam gave them no more. He got to his feet and returned to his place next to Jamie.

Ben stood up.

"Was that scary enough for you?" Ben called to the campers.

"Yeah!!!" Came the shouted response.

"Then let's show Sam our appreciation! Those that have been here before will know this cheer, those who are here for the first time, join in when you think you got it, it's not too hard, you just have to answer yes or no. What did we think of Sam's story?" Ben shouted. Some of the counselors cheered in response.

"Was it Tide?" Ben questioned.

"No!" Came the yells of those familiar with the chant.

"How about Downy?"

"No way!"

"What about Arm and Hammer? Was it that?"

"No!"

"How about fab? Was it fab?" Ben called.

"YES! It was fabulous!" The shout was followed by a short period of applause.

"One more time. Was it tide?" Ben asked.

"No!"

"Was it Downy?"

"No!"

"Was it Arm and Hammer?"

"No!"

"Was it fab?"

"YES! It was FABULOUS!!!!" The campers and counselors shouted.

Sam stood and took a bow, after getting a prompting from the counselors to do so.

"Way to go Mr. Stephen King, I'm impressed." Dean grinned.

Sam shook his head and turned back to where Ben was seated on the edge of the porch.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Will you come with me?" One of the female campers asked her counselor.

"Jen, it's just over there." One of the other campers said.

"I know, but I want Colleen to come with me." The child replied.

"Yeah, sure, I'll come with you kiddo." The blonde counselor replied, took the girl by the hand and led her to the bathroom.

Dean smirked, Sam's story had sure scared some.

"Wow, I dunno if I can follow Sam's act very well, That was pretty scary, but I'm gonna try a story. You still in for something scary?" Ben replied from where he sat.

"Yeah!!!"

"Great, here goes nothing!

'Creak.' A sound. Faint, distant, but still heard.

'Crack. Something snapping, or being trampled on.

The man sits in his room, reading. The room is silent except for the quiet fire burning.

'Creak.' Just the the house settling, nothing more.

'Crack.' Perhaps some small animals outdoors.

'Whoosh.' Was that the wind?

The man stands up and peeks out the window. A clear night is all he sees, the full moon brilliant in the sky. Laughing at his nervousness, he returns to his book.

'Creak.' The man silently chuckles at the sound.

'Crack.' How could he have been scared of some sounds? That's all they were, were sounds.

'Whoosh.' Must be breezy out tonight.

'Thump.' Did that come from inside the house?

The man stares into the fire, trying to calm his nerves.

'Creak.'

'Crack.'

'Whoosh.' Will the sounds ever stop?

'Thump'...'Thump'...'Thump'...Closer. He thinks, the sounds are getting closer. He shuts the book and closes his eyes, and thinks of something besides his wild imagination.

'Creak.'

'Thump.'

'Crack.'

'Thump.'

'Whoosh.'

'Thump'...'Thump'... 'Thump'...a pause?

The man moves quietly, slowly, toward the door. He's scared.

'Thump.' He takes a step back.'Thump.' Yes, it's getting closer. 'Thump.' He stares at the door, trying to see through it

'Thump.' He reaches slowly for the doorknob, hand shaking, no longer able to take not knowing what's out there.

'Creak.' A loose floorboard, near the door outside.

'Thump' He slowly opens the door.

A scream. Then nothing. Nobody knows what happened to the man, but he was never seen again." Ben finished.

The campers were once again silent as they took in what Ben had just said. There were small shifts of movement, the campers too afraid to do much more and it didn't help when the shattering scream of a young girl broke through the thick silence, every camper yelped and most of the counselors did as well. Ben's attention went immediately to the direction in which the scream had come from and he shot to his feet. Another scream cried through the night, almost immediately after the first and it was followed by the wild sobbing of a young girl.

The child that had asked her counselor to take her to the bathroom came running toward the fire pit, her face as white as snow and her eyes wide with panic. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she looked completely horrified.

"Jen, what's wrong?" The other counselor from the girl's cabin asked her.

"She told me she'd drown me!" The girl sobbed wildly.

All of the campers looked utterly terrified and many were crying at the girl's unexpected outbreak.

"Jen, where's Colleen?" Ben asked as he knelt in front of the frightened girl.

"I don't know. But, I saw her and I ran, she chased me! She told me she'd drown me just like she drowned!" Jen was practically screaming, choking on her words as strangled sobs escaped her throat.

"What aren't you supposed to tell?" Dean questioned, holding onto a frightened Timothy who was seated on Dean's lap and sobbing into the oldest brother's shoulder. Bryce had a tight grasp on the material of Dean's shirt and tears glistened in his eyes as well.

"Jen!" Came the frantic voice of Colleen.

The child in question screamed and grabbed for Ben, searching for the comfort of human touch. The camp chief pulled the girl close to him and allowed her the comfort that she sought. She screamed and sobbed into his chest, her hands fisted around the cloth at the back of his shirt and she twisted it nervously.

"Jen, there's nothing there, I just checked!" Colleen replied, taking up position behind Ben's back and trying to get the child to look at her over the man's shoulder.

"She was in there! I swear! I saw her, she was white and I could see through her!" Jen screamed, once again choking on the sobs that struggled to escape.

Ben held her tighter, whispering in her ear, trying to get her to calm down. Another counselor brought a cup of water to Ben and he gave it to the girl that clung to him.

"Here hun, drink this down. Slowly." Ben spoke.

The girl did as she was told, still holding onto Ben with one hand. The water soothed her throat and she worked to calm herself down, before loosening her grasp.

"Now, what do you think you saw and where was it?" Ben asked calmly.

"She was in the boathouse, behind the gate leading to the river. She screamed at me, told me to go away before she drowned me! I saw her there, I swear it!" Jen replied.

"Who did you see there?" Dean asked gently.

"The girl!" Jen shouted.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay. What did she look like?" Ben asked.

"I could see through her! Her hair was brown and her eyes were too! She was glowing, and she screamed! Then she yelled at me and I ran to find Colleen! The girl followed me! She chased me!" Jen sobbed.

"Calm down, sweetheart." Ben comforted. "Is she a camper here?" He questioned.

"At one time she was. Then she drowned. It was so cold! She was cold! And it was dark, she fell down the hill, hit her head and then the river ate her! She was just trying to capture the flag!" Jen screamed, seeming to become another person.

"No, she didn't fall, I was pushed! That boy, the one that liked me pushed me! He didn't mean to hurt me, he tried to save me and the river ate him too! We both drowned on the same night!" Jen shouted.

"I checked the boathouse, there was nobody there." Colleen replied, seeming to be shaken by the entire ordeal.

"It's because she chased me! She's angry and scared. She says that it's still dark and cold where she is, not all of her was found, she's still out there! Part of her is still out there in the river!" Jen's voice had become panicked and screaming again, but it seemed to belong to her.

"She knew where the flag was, her and Will were going to get it together. They were supposed to protect each other, but the river ate them both and part of Olivia is still out there! Part of _me _is still in the river! It's dark and cold here, I want out!" Jen shouted, her voice shifting before falling eerily silent.

The young blonde shook her head as though to clear the cobwebs from it and then looked up at Ben, her eyes searching his face, seeming to look right through him. For a split second the camp chief thought he saw the child's blue eyes flicker brown and then clear. The girl looked around and her face became confused.

"Why does everyone look so scared? Why are you crying Hayley? Why is everyone crying? What's wrong?" The child questioned, her voice sounding frightened.

"What's the last thing you remember, Jen?" Sam asked gently, recognizing the signs of partial spirit possession.

"Um, I was walking to the bathroom with Colleen and I looked out to the boats. That's it." The child stated and then her eyes welled with tears.

"What happened? How did I get back here? I don't remember." Jen said with a quivering voice.

"Hush now, it's okay, you're okay." Ben cooed, pulling the girl closer to him when she threw her arms around his neck.

"Am I sick?" The girl asked into Ben's shoulder.

"No, honey, you're not sick, you're fine. We're just gonna call your parents and tell them what happened, okay? Do you want me to tell them to come get you?" Ben asked.

The girl nodded into the camp chief's shoulder.

"Okay, alright let's go and do that." Ben said and gathered the girl in his arms before turning back to the frightened eyes of the campers.

"I think we've had enough ghost stories for the night, how about you all head back to your cabins and you can leave the lights on tonight if you want. I'll see you all in the morning for breakfast." Ben stated and carried the sobbing girl toward the kitchen so that he could call her parents.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So sorry for the incredibly long update period, things have been crazy and I just managed to more or less get rid of a nasty case of bronchitis I've had for like three weeks or something then there were papers to write and random craziness, but I'm back with an update and hopefully the next one will be quicker! This chapter's longer, so get comfy and don't forget to leave me your thoughts at the end!**

**Chapter 13**

Both Winchester brothers could sense the tension in the air as they led their boys back to the cabin. Sam was pretty sure he heard a couple of the kids whimper as they walked through the shadows and he felt several hands grab onto him at once, seeking comfort from their counselor. One of the children broke the silence with a barely audible question that made the tension even thicker.

"Do you think the stories are true?" Asked Steven from next to Sam's hip.

"No, of course not, they're just legends." Dean responded, wanting to save the children's innocence for as long as possible, even though he knew full well that the stories _had_ to be true, especially after the young girl's outbreak at the campfire. That had finalized Dean's suspicions, he was _convinced_ that Riverside was haunted by at least two spirits, one of the girls, and the boy that taken up residence in cabin fifteen.

"But what about what happened at campfire?" Andrew questioned.

"I don't know how to explain that, but believe me when I say that there are no ghosts here at Riverside." Dean replied and surprisingly felt a sharp pain slice through his lungs, cutting off his air.

The oldest brother stopped almost instantly and his hands flew to his chest as he tried to push the pain away and draw a breath. He couldn't. He started coughing as his airways narrowed further and he began to feel lightheaded. The colourful splashes that bounced in front of his face made him dizzy and he slowly sunk to the ground, gasping for air, but only managing a tight, wheezing sound.

"Dean? Dean, what's wrong?" Replied one of the boys, voice trembling with terror.

"Dean?" Sam asked, dropping in front of his brother, the campers from cabin fifteen gathering tightly around him, not wanting to be exposed to the openness of the campground.

Dean groped at his chest and continued to cough. Sam tried to get through to his big brother, but found that it was useless as Dean continued to cough as though he were choking on something that refused to dislodge from his throat. His coughing soon turned into heaving and he coughed up an amount of water that splashed against the ground as it was forced from his lungs. The ordeal left him almost instantly after that, leaving him panting and leaning against his little brother for support. Around him, several of the boys were crying, tears streaming steadily down their delicate cheeks as they shook with a mixture of fear and confusion.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked when Dean seemed to have finally regained his breath.

"Yeah, I'm good." Dean panted out and tried to pull himself to his feet, failing miserably as the lack of oxygen swarmed him all at once, making the forest around him dip and swim sickeningly. He collapsed back to the ground and waited as his surroundings settled before rising to his feet with the help of Sam.

"You sure?" The youngest Winchester questioned.

"Sure, let's get back to the cabin." Dean replied, brushing it off as though nothing had happened, and trying to ignore the pain that still resided in his chest.

The children, however, weren't going to put up with it. They wanted answers and they wanted them now.

"Dean, what happened to you?" Lyndon asked.

"Just got a little breathless, that's all." Dean responded.

"You were puking up water." The boy was quick to challenge.

"So?" Dean asked, that being the best answer he could come up with.

"So, why?" Lyndon replied.

"I had a lot of water to drink at the counselor hunt. I guess it made me feel a little yucky, that's all." Dean stated.

"You didn't have that much, I only saw you finish off a bottle and a half, including at the campfire."

"That's a lot of water." Dean said, his mind drawing a blank.

"It is not. What happened to you and why were you coughing like that?" Lyndon asked.

"I told you, I got breathless." Dean said. For crying out loud, he was being put on the spot by a nine year old!

"That shouldn't have made you cough and puke. What happened?" Lyndon challenged again. Damn, the kid was a smart one and _pushy_, was he _ever_!

"Something, now shouldn't we get to the cabin before the ghosts get us?" Dean replied, just wanting the kid to get off his case, he was running out of explanations and he was starting to sound like a dork.

"You said there _weren't_ any ghosts!" Erik wailed, his voice quivering.

"Relax, dude. I was just teasing, c'mon, we'll have a camp-out on the cabin floor." Dean replied.

"What do you mean?" Erik questioned.

"Our very own camp-out, we'll pull the mattresses from the beds and lay them out on the floor, that way we can have one huge bed and nobody has to sleep alone tonight, okay?" Dean said.

"Cool!" One of the boys shouted, a little less frightened.

"Ready?" Dean asked and fell into step next to Sam.

The oldest brother leaned over and spoke in Sam's ear, quietly, so the boys wouldn't hear.

"That's the last time I question a ghost." Dean stated and Sam nodded in agreement.

* * *

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Bryce replied as he followed his cabin to the ropes course.

"Yeah, except we have to share it with the girls." Timothy replied, making a face of disgust.

"Oh, c'mon Tim, it's not _that_ bad." Sam replied with a smile.

"But girls are all worried about getting dirty. They'll be such babies!" Kellan replied.

"No they won't. I bet they're just as stoked about the ropes course as you guys are." Dean replied. He drew a deep breath, wincing as the flood of air pulled uncomfortably at his lungs and made them ache dully, not letting him forget about the previous night.

"I bet they aren't!" Ryan responded

Dean and Sam shook their heads with a smile. The events from the previous night had seemed to melt away. It was amazing how fast kids bounced back. The brothers would've thought for sure that the boys would still be rattled by the supernatural happenings, but they were quite calm when they had gotten up that morning and they seemed genuinely excited about doing some team building skills on the ropes course.

The boys from cabin fifteen trekked across the baseball field and made their way down the small, wooded path that led to the high and low ropes course at the other end of the campground. Four people stood at the beginning of the course, each dressed in bright green, short-sleeved shirts, with Riverside ball caps tugged firmly on their heads.

Behind Cabin fifteen, the boys could hear the excited shouts of the girls from cabin nine as they crossed the baseball field, cheering at the top of their lungs. Dean looked back to see the large group following their counselors. The enthusiasm emanating from the girls was electric, each one wore a smile and a blue bow was tied in each girl's hair whether it be around a ponytail or just as a headband for the shorter haired girls. Either way the team spirit from cabin nine was overwhelming.

Dean grinned at one of the counselors, a sandy blonde with vibrant grey eyes. She walked with a limp, but it didn't take away from her excitement. The other counselor, an older girl with black hair and brown eyes held the hand of a brown haired camper that looked more than a little shy as she cautiously surveyed the group from cabin fifteen and offered them a small smile that brightened her sunburned cheeks.

"Come on in! Hurry it up!" Yelled one of the instructors as she cast her eyes across the group of twenty four campers and four counselors.

"We've got a big group here, so everyone's going to have to listen extra close, okay?" The same woman replied and smiled at the various nods from the campers.

"We're going to be separating the cabins so that six from each are on the same team. One counselor will go with either group and then we're going to try and get through this ropes course." She stated.

"This isn't a competition, it's more of a team building activity and a chance to get to meet people from the other cabin. So don't worry about who does it the best, there is no winner, this is just for fun." One of the men spoke up.

There were slight complaints from the two cabins, but the campers seemed willing enough.

"Great, then let's get divided up!"

* * *

Five minutes later, the two cabins were divided and each team was placed in a circle in boy-girl formation. Dean stood across from Maggie, the dark haired counselor from cabin nine and on either side of him a small girl stood.

"Okay! So we know that you folks don't know each other very good, but that's okay because were going to play a little game before we hit the ropes courses to get to know everyone in your group! Before the game though, just go around and tell each other your name." One of the instructors spoke and then he stepped back and waited for the campers to finish the exercise.

"Done? Good, now each team pick one of your counselors to come up and get a roll of toilet paper and two question sheets, one for each counselor." One of the women stated.

Sam and Maggie stood up and went to retrieve the required objects before returning to their teams and sitting.

"Now, pretend that you're all going on a camping trip in the woods overnight. You each need to take enough toilet paper for that night. Pass the roll around and each of you take however many sheets you think you'll need. The most you can take is seven." The same woman said.

The toilet paper was passed around and each camper and counselor took random numbers of sheets before passing the roll to the next person.

"Great, now for every sheet you took, you have to answer a question that you'll choose at random by picking a number from one to one hundred. And once one number is picked, nobody else can pick the same number. Ready?"

The campers nodded.

"Before picking your numbers, tell the group your name one more time."

Dean turned to the strawberry blonde next to him who had taken five sheets of toilet paper.

"You wanna go first?" Dean asked.

"Okay." The child answered.

"Tell us your name." Dean said.

"Tracy." The girl answered.

"Okay Tracy, pick your first number." The oldest brother replied.

"Um...two."

"Okay, what's your favourite colour?" Dean asked.

"Purple." The girl stated.

"Nice choice. Next number."

"Ten."

"How many people are in your family?"

"Five. Me, Grant, Becky, mom and dad. Oh wait, six! Mom's having a baby!" The girl said with a grin.

"So you're gonna be a big sister, then aren't you?"

"Yup!"

"Y'know, I'm a big brother to Sam over there." Dean replied pointing to the younger Winchester in the other group.

"Really?" Tracy questioned.

"You betcha. I know how exciting it is to have someone younger to help take care of, I bet you're super excited, just like I was, aren't you?"

"Yeah, very." Tracy grinned

"I figured you would be and I'm sure you'll make an awesome big sister. Pick another number." Dean grinned.

"One." Tracy stated.

* * *

"Pick a number, Sam." Gwen, the other counselor for cabin nine, replied.

"Eight." Sam replied, tearing another sheet off of his toilet paper and tossing it in the garbage bag in the centre of the circle.

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?" Gwen questioned.

"Just one." Sam stated.

"Yeah, and it's Dean!" Kellan replied.

"Awesome, pick your last number." Gwen said.

"Fifty one." Sam replied.

"What's your favourite animal?" Gwen asked.

"Um..that's a hard one. A bird I think." Sam replied.

"Okay, who's next?" Gwen questioned.

"I'll go!" One of the girls volunteered.

"You're name?" Sam asked, taking over the round of questioning.

"Sabrina." The girl said proudly.

"How many sheets do you have?" Sam asked.

"Three." The girl responded.

"First number?"

"Twelve."

"How old are you?"

"Seven and a half."

"Next number?"

"Twenty four."

"When's your birthday?"

"September seventh."

"Last question?"

"Thirteen."

"What's your favourite season?"

"Summer!"

* * *

The rounds of questioning ended and the two teams waited for further instructions. The four instructors stood in a group and watched the children before finally introducing themselves.

"I'm Darlene, and that's Sylvie." One of the women with dark brown hair stated.

A man with sharp blue eyes and blonde hair stepped forward.

"I'm Glenn and that's Berkley." The man replied motioning to his brown-haired, brown-eyed co-worker.

"Just call me Lee." Berkley stated. It was obvious that he wasn't exactly thrilled with his name.

"Any of you been on a ropes course before?" Lee questioned.

A few of the campers raised their hands. They were older kids, so Dean presumed they had been on this ropes course before during a previous summer at Riverside.

"Good, then you can help those who haven't been on." Lee responded.

"As you've all probably noticed, there are two different courses here. A high ropes and a low ropes. Don't worry, you'll all get to go on both. Dean and Maggie, take your group with Darlene and Glenn to the low ropes and Sam, you and Gwen come with Sylvie and myself to the high ropes to get suited up." Lee replied.

The two teams broke off and followed their instructors to the courses.

* * *

Dean and Maggie led their group of twelve to the low ropes course and waited for instructions from Glenn and Darlene.

"This first exercise is called the marriage walk. Darlene and I will show you how it's done and then you break off into girl-guy partners and get in line. Try to get a partner that's roughly the same height as you, but a little bit isn't going to make a whole lot of a difference. Now, the key is to go as far on these ropes as you can without falling off. You will each be holding each other up. Just watch and take a look." Glenn replied, took Darlene's hand and led her up the three wooden steps that led to the two cables stretching from the stairs to two posts. The cables began close together and then got further apart until they formed a V.

"Now, each person step onto a cable and grab each others hands, like this." Darlene replied and reached out in front of her to clasp Glenn's hands. They leaned forward onto their hands, each one using his or her weight to keep the other one upright and they began to slowly slide across the cables until Glenn lost balance and jumped off, Darlene following suit.

"You all got it?" Darlene asked.

The campers nodded, but lingered back in choosing partners.

"C'mon guys, don't be shy." Dean encouraged.

He watched in satisfaction as Bryce stepped forward and offered his hand to a blonde girl from cabin nine. She nodded and took his hand.

"I'm Bryce."

"Deanna." The blonde said.

The two campers made their way to the front of the marriage walk and went through the process the same way that Glenn and Darlene had. The two didn't make it far before Deanna slipped off of the cable and hit the ground on her knees, Bryce falling on top of her. The girl screamed and Bryce quickly rolled off to reveal a teary eyed Deanna as she nursed a banged shoulder from Bryce's fall.

The counselors and instructors quickly went to the children and knelt around them, asking if they were okay.

"My shoulder!" Deanna squeaked.

"I'm sorry, Deanna." Bryce apologized. Much to everyone's surprise, the boy bent forward and kissed the arm that the girl was favouring.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay now?" Bryce asked, noticing that Deanna's sobs were slowly tapering off.

"Uh huh." The girl responded.

"Can we try it again?" Bryce asked.

"Yeah give it one more try, you guys slipped last time." Glenn said and watched Bryce lead the girl up the stairs once more.

This time the two made it further and Bryce stepped off when he felt them losing balance, Deanna followed and they returned to the group and waited while the other boys got up enough courage to ask a girl to be their partners.

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was longer, hopefully not too long though! I'll try to make the next one shorter. Don't worry, the ropes course fun isn't over yet! Until next time, leave me your thoughts!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So sorry about not getting this posted sooner, things have been busy and tests and papers got in the way, but here's the next update. I hope everyone's still reading! Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 14**

The high ropes course stood darkly, almost threateningly against the cloudless, sapphire sky. A barely-there breeze pushed the cables, causing them to sway slightly. A hawk shouted from above and swooped down to the grass, plucking a mouse from the green and shooting back up into the sky, only to vanish in the thick forest surrounding the ropes course. Across the field and on the other side of a sparse bordering of trees, the river could be heard, lapping gently against the rocky shore before backing off and mingling within itself.

The campers struggled through the ropes course, their faces lit with innocent and exhilarated smiles as they helped each other through the obstacles and repelled down the eighteen foot wall at the course's end to land safely back onto the uneven, rock littered ground.

"Hey Dean, I'll race ya across the bridge!" Bryce shouted to his counselor.

"You're on!" Dean responded with a grin pasted on his sun-flushed face.

The two competitors took off at a run across the five foot wide bridge as it swung dangerously, ten feet above the ground. The safety cables squealed on their tracks as the two rushed across, both trying to get ahead of the other. In the end, it was Bryce who reached the other end first, Dean slowing up and allowing the small boy to win.

"I beat you so bad!" Bryce hooted.

"You sure did. You got me by at_ least_ a foot."

"More like a mile! You were so far back I couldn't even hear your footsteps anymore!"

"Okay, you got me by a mile, now get your arrogant little butt up that wall and I'll race you down the other side, deal?"

"Deal! What does arrogant mean?" Bryce shouted excitedly, pausing as a confused look crossed his face.

"You're too young to care, just get up there!" Dean replied with a grin and clambered up the final eight foot wall to the highest point of the course, about eighteen feet off of the ground, Bryce following him with agility.

Daniel lagged behind the group, the sun beating down on him and burning his face, causing perspiration to break out on his brow and roll into his eyes. He rubbed his eyes, trying to banish the stinging sensation that the perspiration ignited. He stepped onto the bridge and was surprised when it tipped dangerously to the right with the help of a sudden gust of wind that came upon the course.The young boy shut his eyes against the heat wave that assaulted him and he felt the bridge heave underneath of him once again. Drawing a deep breath, he proceeded to cross until he finally stepped onto the four boards that separated the bridge from the base of the climbing wall.

Daniel turned back to face the now-empty obstacles. He was the only person left on the course and to say the least, he felt a bit embarrassed by it. The boy looked up the wall and could just barely make out the top, the air bending with the heat of the afternoon. He sighed and began to slowly ascend the wall, being careful not to fall and get behind anymore than he already was.

"Here, grab my hand, I'll help you up." Came a girl's voice from above.

Daniel squinted into the sun and could see the tiny form of a girl reaching for him, her loose, brown curls falling around her pale, freckle-nosed face and brushing against the wall. Her brown eyes were friendly, yet mysterious as she held her hand out.

"Wait, I can't reach you yet." Daniel said and continued to climb until he was within grabbing distance of the girl's hand.

The two children's hands joined and Daniel was startled at how cold the girl's touch was. He felt himself being heaved to the top of the platform, where he less-than-gracefully sunk to sit and regain his breath before heading back down.

"I'm Olivia." The girl smiled.

"Daniel." The tired boy panted.

"I know, I heard some of the others calling you earlier." Olivia spoke, her voice was soft and friendly.

"C'mon, Daniel, you're the only one left! It's easier to come down than you think." Dean called up encouragingly, noting the child's sudden stop.

"I'm not the only one left, Olivia's up here too." Daniel called back down.

"Daniel, there's nobody else on the course, everyone except you is accounted for." Dean responded.

The young boy turned back to face the pale girl, who was absently twirling the ends of her hair around her fingers. She smiled again and stood up.

"C'mon, I'll beat ya down." The girl said, her voice slightly distant, but still kind.

"You're on." Daniel said and slipped over the edge of the platform to bounce off of the wall in a repel. When Olivia didn't follow, Daniel stopped and looked up.

"Are you coming?" Daniel asked.

"I'm right here." Olivia said and Daniel was startled to see the girl on the wall next to him.

"How did you..." Daniel started.

Olivia shrugged and pushed off of the wall with a grin. Daniel followed, pulling ahead of her by about a foot before she once again gained on him. About eight feet above the ground, Daniel's cable jerked him and made him gasp as it scraped against his arm, leaving a trail of raw skin behind. He ignored it and pushed off again before hitting the wall once more about seven feet up. He pushed off again, but was startled when he found himself falling fast, the safety cable having snapped. He hit the ground on his back, the air being immediately forced from his lungs. His head knocked against the rocks and sent the world spinning. Daniel lay on his back, gasping for breath as his vision faded in and out of focus.

"Daniel!" Dean shouted when he saw the boy fall. Dean's dash, dive, and attempt to catch Daniel failed and the child struck the ground just short of the hunter's reach. Dean saw the camper's head bounce against the rocky land and his heart leapt into his throat as he crawled quickly to the gasping boy, ignoring the open cuts and scrapes on his elbows and arms from sliding over the rock-covered ground.

The child's eyes dropped shut before being weakly forced open again to gaze into his counselor's concerned face. He coughed as air refused to enter his lungs and his small body shuddered with every gasp that rattled uselessly in the boy's chest.

"Get Ben." Dean said quickly and returned his attention to the boy in front of him when he saw Sylvie rushing toward the campgrounds, Darlene in tow.

Glenn and Lee pushed gently through the crowd of frightened children and dropped to their knees around the fallen boy. Glenn pulled the black sweater off of his waist and handed it to Lee, who pushed it at Dean.

"Put this under his head." Lee replied.

Dean nodded and gently lifted the child's head to place the bunched shirt under the boy's neck. Dean's hand brushed against the back of the boy's head and he felt a lump roughly the size of a golf ball, forming under his touch.

Daniel looked beyond Dean's head to see Olivia watching him in alarm. She rushed forward and Daniel whimpered when he saw her travel _through_ Dean to drop next to him. Her dark eyes darted over the small figure of Daniel and her hair drifted in the light breeze. She leaned over Daniel and laid a hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Sometimes it just happens and I can't control it." The girl said and Daniel cringed at the icy coolness of her breath, scattering across his sun-kissed face.

Dean's face switched from concerned to suspicious and he looked up in stony alarm. He shuddered as goose bumps broke out on his hot skin. He heard a faint murmuring in his ears and noted that Daniel seemed to be reacting to what he was hearing and feeling.

"_I'm sorry...didn't mean it..can't control."_ Dean listened closely, trying to make out more of what the faint voice was saying, but he was unable to.

"Daniel, I'm sorry. You'll be okay, right? Please be okay, I didn't mean to hurt you." Olivia replied, her voice a small, helpless whisper that brushed gently past Daniel's ears.

Daniel choked on the lack of oxygen and tried to desperately draw a breath. Dean, seeing the young boy's distress, gently pulled him to sit so the child would have a better chance of regaining breath.

"Daniel, you have to be okay." Olivia pleaded, a tear falling from her eye and dripping to the ground where it was quickly swallowed by the thirsty land.

Daniel continued to watch Olivia and his eyes widened when, with a flicker, she transformed into a totally different version of herself. This version frightened Daniel and he tried to speak, as if illustrating the fact.

Olivia had shifted, her hair clung to her face and shoulders in a stringy wetness and her clothing stuck to her small form. The girl's face paled to almost grey and there was a definite blue tinge to her lips. A long gash stretched from her right temple to her cheek and water dribbled down her bare arms, neck and face.

"I'm sorry." Olivia spoke again, sounding lost and confused.

Daniel's eyes were wide and focused on a place just next to Dean. The older hunter turned to face the empty spot and once again tried to make out the murmured voice that drifted around him.

"_Please...okay. You...help...find it...I need..."_ Then the sound of the voice vanished, leaving Dean anxious and with a slightly eerie feeling boiling in the pit of his stomach.

"What happened?" Ben's voice called as he rushed to the fallen child and dropped next to Dean in the place that Daniel had been focused on.

"Daniel, take slow breaths, a little at a time." Ben instructed, laying a hand on the child's trembling shoulder.

The boy tried to do as he was told, but found himself quickly losing the battle to stay awake. He tried to search for Olivia, but she had misted away seconds before, leaving a dampness in the air that pressed against his skin. Daniel struggled to listen to Ben's instructions, but soon his eyes refused to remain open and he slipped into unconsciousness, Ben's voice following him all the way into the deep, dark abyss that had taken over his consciousness.

* * *

"I want to keep him here overnight. It looks like he's got himself a bit of a concussion." The ER doctor replied, his blue eyes drifting to where Daniel sat up against the pillows of the hospital bed, the boys from his cabin gathered around while Sam was perched on the mattress next to the small boy.

Daniel's father nodded. Ben had called him via cell-phone on the way to the hospital and the man had met them there and gently carried his barely-conscious son into the ER.

"I'll stay with him." The man replied.

"That's fine, I'll get a cot rolled in for you." The doctor replied.

Daniel's father turned to Dean.

"Would you mind packing up Danny's things? I don't think he'll be back this summer." The man replied with a sigh.

"No sir, I don't mind." Dean responded.

"Thanks." The man replied and offered a smile to Dean.

The oldest Winchester nodded and absently brushed some more of the dirt off the front of his bloodstained shirt. The doctor's attention turned to the white-tiled floor and he sighed.

"Young man, will you please let one of the nurses clean out and bandage those cuts? You're getting blood all over my floor." The doctor replied.

"Oh, right." Dean said distractedly, his eyes drifting to the blood-spattered floor.

"Sorry about that." Dean replied.

"Just go get yourself looked after." The doctor sighed with a smile. He understood that the counselor was worried about the camper, and he hadn't had the heart to ask the man to leave the child's side before, but the ER was starting to look like a murder scene.

Dean nodded and went off in search of a nurse, the crimson liquid trickling down his arms and dripping onto the floor. The doctor shook his head and went back to see to his young patient.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Dean smiled at the small boy in the hospital bed and sunk to sit in the chair next to the child's head. Daniel had been watching Dean with eager eyes and grinned when his counselor sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How are ya doing kid?" Dean questioned compassionately, his voice holding a world of kindness within its depths.

"I'm okay, my head kinda hurts." Daniel stated.

"I bet it does, you smacked it pretty hard."

Daniel nodded and his curious blue eyes drifted around the ER, passing from the face of his father to that of the doctor and then shifting back and forth between Sam and Dean. He distractedly twisted the crisp, white bed sheet between his small fingers and around his hand before his eyes finally came to a stop on Dean who was staring at a cup on the bedside table, absently picking at the gauze wrapped around his elbow.

"What happened to your arms?" Daniel questioned.

"Just a few cuts, don't you worry about it." Dean grinned.

Daniel sighed and shifted uneasily in the bed.

"Will I be able to go back to Riverside later?" The child asked, his eyes shining with hopefulness.

Daniel's father sighed, he wasn't looking forward to telling his boy that he was under doctor's orders to go straight home after his release in the morning. He knew how much Daniel loved that camp and by the looks of it the child had developed a strong bond with his counselors this time.

Dean shook his head sadly. "Sorry man, but the doc wants you to go home and rest after you get out of here in the morning."

"But I wanna go back to camp!" Daniel objected.

"I really wouldn't advise it." The doctor jumped in.

"Why not? It's only the third day, I still have the rest of the week." Daniel asked helplessly, tears shining in the corners of his eyes.

"You took a nasty bump on the head, it's best if you just go home with your dad in the morning." The doctor responded.

"But if I don't go back, who's gonna help Olivia?" The child whined.

"Who's Olivia?"

"The girl I met on the ropes course."

"Your counselors said you were the only one left on the course when your safety cable broke."

Daniel turned to the brothers. "But I wasn't the only one, Olivia was there."

The doctor watched the little boy closely, his eyes scrutinizing the child, trying to understand what was going on as he ran through symptoms and possibilities in his head. He noted the sunburn on the boy's cheeks, the distant look in the eyes, the concussion, the child's confusion. He reached for the cup on the bedside table and filled it with water before reaching for the packaged straw and dropping it in. He handed the cup to the boy, who simply looked at it.

"Here, have a drink." The doctor replied.

The child reached for the glass with a small 'thank-you' and drank slowly from the straw before handing the cup to Dean, who took it and set it back down on the table. He cast his eyes to Dean and then to Sam before finally staring at the sheets with a small sigh.

"Can I get you to come over here for a second?" The doctor asked.

Dean got to his feet and followed the older man to the far side of the ER.

"So, there was nobody else on the course when Daniel fell?" The doctor questioned.

Dean shook his head. "No one."

"He seems pretty convinced that there was a girl there with him, you're _sure_ there was no one else?"

"I'm positive."

The doctor pressed his lips together and turned back to where Daniel was in a conversation with Sam. The boy's father had excused himself for a moment, leaving Sam and Daniel alone.

"I'm going to run a few further tests, just incase there's something we missed." The doctor replied and went off in search of the child's father.

"You're not gonna find anything." Dean whispered to the doctor's back with a knowing glimmer in his eyes.

The oldest hunter made his way to where the child and his brother were still talking and Sam looked up when he heard Dean's rustling. He turned back to the boy.

"Daniel, you wanna tell Dean what you just told me?" Sam asked.

The camper nodded and waited for Dean to take a seat on the mattress next to him.

"Olivia broke my cable. She said she didn't mean to, that sometimes she just loses control and she can't help it. She needs help, Dean. She lost Lola, maybe in the river, but she doesn't know. She needs to have Lola before she can go." Daniel replied.

"Who's Lola?" Dean questioned.

"Lola's her best friend in the whole world, when Sandra was nasty to her at camp, Lola was the only one she would talk to, she told her _everything._ Lola's got a bright blue ribbon in her hair and a white and pink dress. Her grammy made her for her." Daniel said.

"So Lola's a doll?" Sam questioned.

Daniel nodded. "I think so, I dunno though, Olivia only said that she lost Lola and that she had a white and pink dress and a bright blue bow in her hair."

"Daniel, what did Olivia look like?" Sam questioned.

"Um, she had brown hair and brown eyes too, I think. She was okay until she changed. When she changed she looked scary, her clothes were all wet and her lips were blue and she had a big cut on her head." Daniel chattered anxiously.

Dean turned to Sam and nodded. In that short second, the brothers exchanged a glance that confirmed what they had both been thinking: _'The girl from the river.'_ Now they knew how to put the girl to rest, all they had to do was find Lola, then Olivia could move on. Now, _finding_ Lola was the next issue, how were they supposed to do that while watching eleven boys? One thing was for sure, it sure wasn't going to happen during the day...

* * *

"I knew the doc wasn't gonna find anything with all his tests because there _was_ nothing to find. Daniel's perfectly okay, well, aside from the bump on the noggin." Dean replied as Sam and Dean made their way across the campgrounds and back to the cabin where A couple of the other counselors were keeping an eye on the kids.

"Damn it, the place is gonna be a mess."

"How do you figure?" The youngest brother asked.

"_Our_ eleven campers _plus_ the twelve boys from the next cabin over." Dean smirked.

"Oh guess what, Dean. It's your turn to clean the cabin." Sam teased.

"Like hell it is, you're helping me dude and so are the eleven little tyrants we're watching." Dean returned.

"Oh come on, they're not _that_ bad. I think they're pretty well behaved for seven and eight year olds."

"They are, but it's only day three. We've still got the rest of the week to deal with their _good behaviour_, there's no way it can last."

"We'll see."

The brothers pushed the door to the cabin open and much to their surprise it was as clean as it had been when they left. They scanned the single room and saw a piece of paper stuck to the wall next to the mirror. Dean plucked it from the wall and read it quietly to himself before handing it over to Sam.

"Greg and Brett took the kids with them down to the rec hall for a game of basketball." Dean replied before Sam got half way through the note.

"Why don't you go down there while I gather Daniel's things, his dad is dropping by in the morning after Daniel gets released to pack it up, but I just thought I'd help out a bit." Dean finished and Sam nodded, crumpled the note and tossed it back at his brother before leaving for the rec hall.

* * *

"Sam!" Yelled Bryce when he saw his counselor come through the door. "You wanna play?" The child called.

"Yeah you can help us beat the Geckos!" Jamie grinned.

"We're already beating _you_!" Responded a dark haired boy from Greg and Brett's cabin.

"Only by two!" Lyndon smiled, his cheeks flushed from the game.

"Yeah I'll join in." Sam replied.

"Good! You're really tall so you can get the ball in the basket like nothing!" Ryan stated.

"I'll go in next shift, kay?" Sam asked and walked over to the bench to sit next to Greg.

"How's Daniel?" Greg questioned.

"He's okay, got himself a concussion, but that's about it."

"Will he be coming back?" Asked Justin from next to Sam.

The youngest Winchester shook his head. "Afraid not, he's coming by in the morning to pick up his stuff and then the doctor said he had to go back home."

Justin's eyes clouded with disappointment. "Now we'll have an uneven number of players for the cabin raid tonight."

"Yeah, how are we gonna take down Cabin twenty-five?" Steven questioned.

"Oh I'm sure we'll be okay, we've got a good team." Sam replied.

"Sam, it's our turn to play." Lyndon replied, tugging his counselor toward the court.

* * *

"Dean guess what!" Yelled Bryce as he slammed the door to cabin fifteen open.

Dean looked up from where he had stripped Daniel's bed, rolled up the sleeping bag and set it at the bottom of the green plastic-like mattress with the boy's other belongings.

"What?" Dean questioned.

"We beat the geckos in basketball!" The young boy grinned.

"Way to go!" Dean returned.

"Sam got the winning basket and put us up by two!" Lyndon called as he gently pushed past Bryce, followed by the other campers with Sam the last one in.

"Nice Sammy, I thought I'd gotten all the athletic ability in the family, but it looks like you got some too." The oldest Winchester smirked.

There was a series of chimes that sounded over the camp-wide intercom and Ben's voice echoed across Riverside.

"All campers and counselors can make their way to the mess hall for supper and then go directly to their evening activities." Ben replied and Dean could almost hear the overly-happy grin of the camp chief in the tone of voice.

"You heard Ben, let's go grab some supper." Sam replied and led the way to the mess hall.

**A/N: Well, this was more or less a filler chapter to explain a few things, there'll be action and the cabin raid next chapter! Until then, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, it's got action, as promised. Hope you all enjoy it!**

****

**Chapter 16**

Night had fallen on Riverside as calm as an ocean on a windless day. It slipped over the grounds as soft as silk and as gentle as a feather against a cheek. The damp smell of threatening rain accompanied the night, yet the sky was cloudless, marred only by the endless number of stars and the bright, golden slice of moon, the reflection dancing and shimmering on the mirror surface of the dark river. Shadows stretched across the cool grass, outlined by the light from the moon. Aside from the eerie illumination cast by the night, Riverside was dark, every building with the lights off while campers and counselors slumbered peacefully in their bunks.

In cabin fifteen, Sam and Dean remained awake, staring into the darkness and whispering quietly to each other. There was a click and a thin beam of light shot through the cabin. Sam turned his head to face his older brother on the other side of the room, who was now playing distractedly with the beam from the flashlight, running his fingers through it and swirling the shaft of the light gently so it bounced off the bottom of Bryce's bunk above him, but didn't disturb the sleeping campers.

Sam looked from bunk to bunk in the dim illumination of the hidden flashlight before nodding. All the campers on Dean's side of the cabin were asleep, some snoring softly while others were snuggled down deep into their beds breathing evenly and not moving.

"Let's get going. We'll see if we can find that doll." Dean said after confirming the kids on Sam's side were also asleep. He pushed the sheets back and sat up.

"Dean, one of us has to stay behind. We can't leave the kids unattended." Sam acknowledged.

"Why not? They're sleeping."

"Did you forget about everything that's happened? Dean, this campground is haunted by at least two ghosts, possibly more and one of them sticks around _this_ cabin, what if he shows while we're gone? There's no telling what he could do."

Dean nodded, he knew where Sam's reasoning was coming from and he had to admit that his little brother was right. They couldn't risk leaving the boys alone with spirits running loose. Sleeping or not, the kids were still vulnerable, more so when they were sleeping.

"Right, you take a look around the grounds, I'll stay here incase one of them shows up." Dean whispered.

Sam nodded and pushed himself from his bed and to his feet. Dean tossed the flashlight to Sam who caught it quietly, turned it off and tucked it into his side pocket before pulling on his shoes.

"I'll be back in about an hour." Sam whispered and left the cabin, pulling the door shut behind him.

Dean settled back onto his bunk, leaving the sheets where he had shoved them to the foot of his bed, it was too humid for them anyway. He leaned back against his pillows and closed his eyes, falling into a light sleep that was surprisingly restful.

"Dean." A voice poked its way through his consciousness, drawing him to the surface.

"Dean!" The voice again, followed by a hurried shaking that startled him.

He opened his eyes and turned to see the face of an unfamiliar boy, watching him anxiously. The oldest hunter shot up in bed, narrowly missing striking his head on the bunk above him. He watched the young boy suspiciously, through unwavering eyes that shone in the pale moonlight sifting through the windows.

"What? Who are you?" He asked slowly.

"You should go check on Sam." The boy stated simply and ghosted away, leaving Dean at a loss over what to do. Should he take the word of this child and go to his brother, or should he stay put and hope there was no meaning to the words? In the end his heart won and he pulled himself from bed and left the cabin and the eleven sleeping boys in search of his brother.

* * *

Sam walked carefully along the shore of the river, searching every nook and cranny in the riverbank. His eyes drifted to the river, but it was impossible to see the bottom in the night, even with the light from the moon. The water grabbed hungrily at the rocks beneath Sam's feet, pulling them away, trying to make the young man lose his balance. He felt the liquid seep through his shoes and gnaw through his socks, leaving his feet feeling damp and cold. Still he pressed on, picking his way gingerly along the water's edge, searching for the doll that Daniel had mentioned.

"_Sam."_ A small, female voice whispered to him through the night, beckoning him to follow it.

The youngest Winchester stopped, listening to the gentle wind whip through the trees and blaze across the land to ripple the water that reached for him. He waited to hear the voce again, to find out which direction it was coming from.

"_Sam." _It lazed toward him from further up the shoreline. He squinted into the darkness, because the flashlight beam wouldn't reach, and he could just barely make out the dark shadow of a child just standing on the riverbank, waiting.

The wind playfully ran its fingers through his hair, tousling it into his face before scurrying eerily down his spine, leaving goose bumps behind as it went. A prickly sensation creeping throughout his entire body told him that he wasn't the only one next to the river. The breeze danced around him, receeded into the water and then lashed out again, laughing in his ears with the well known howl that was soft and distant. It swam through the trees and pranced along the riverbank, tugging at the youngest Winchester, gently shoving him along, pushing him toward the waiting shadow.

"_Sam. Did you find her yet?" _The voice replied, the tone was innocent and anxious and the young hunter could sense the child's tension electrifying the air and pulling him closer to where she waited.

The shadow turned and Sam knew it was facing him. He kept going and he continued to search for the missing doll. Without even realizing it, he drew close enough to the small child standing next to the water, watching him through worried brown eyes while the wind played with the girl's brown hair. Her clothing clung to her small body and she licked her blue lips and gently ran her hand over a long cut on her face.

"Olivia?" Sam asked, his voice hushed and anxious.

The girl nodded and sunk to sit on a large rock.

"_I can't find Lola."_ The girl whispered quietly, almost mysteriously and that was when Sam realized that the young girl's lips weren't moving, she was simply watching him through haunting eyes, her small face drawn tightly while tears stained her cheeks and dripped onto her shirt.

"_You can help me find her, can't you?"_ Olivia asked, her voice echoing eerily in the back of Sam's mind.

The young Winchester nodded and waded into the river, not really knowing what he was doing.

"_I think she's in there, but I don't know. I heard her crying earlier. She misses me, she's afraid and she's still out there. Sam, she's a part of me, I can't leave until I get her back. You have to help me find her."_

"I will." Sam replied and with a hint of surprise he found himself falling back into the angry waves that clawed at him and pulled him under. He tried to draw breath, but only managed to get water.

The young girl's eyes widened in terror. What was she doing? She didn't want to hurt Sam, she just wanted help to find Lola. She was making the river hurt Sam just like she hurt Daniel and she couldn't control it, she didn't know how.

"Olivia!" Sam choked out as he surfaced just long enough to be pulled back under again.

The child ran into the water and tried to grab the youngest brother, but the water wouldn't let her. It got in her way, pushed her back, it was hungry and it wanted Sam. She reached again and grabbed the young man's thumb, but that quickly slipped away from her and tears rolled freely down her cheeks, she cried and struggled and tried to save the man that was just trying to help her.

"Stop it! Leave him alone! Stop it, you're hurting him!" The girl shouted at the bubbling water. The river wouldn't listen.

Sam fought his way up again and pulled in a panicked gulp of air, he groped for the reaching child, but couldn't reach her. Even if he could she wouldn't be able to hold him, she wasn't strong enough.

"I can't stop it! I'm trying!" Olivia shouted.

Sam groped again and Olivia reached back, grabbing his hand, but it slipped away from her. She screamed in frustration, her tiny voice reverberating off the riverbanks and skipping across the water, she reached beneath the waves, trying to pull the man out so he could breathe, but the water wouldn't let go of him. She screamed again, tears streaming down her cold cheeks. She was killing him! _She_ was doing it! She didn't want to, she just wanted help finding Lola, she didn't want to hurt anybody else, but she couldn't control the river. She couldn't control anything even though she wanted to so badly. She wanted to save Sam, she didn't want the river to eat him, but she couldn't make it stop.

* * *

"Olivia can't stop things real good. She don't know how. She don't even know how she starts them." The same voice from the cabin reached Dean's ears as he ran through Riverside, trying to find his little brother.

He looked down and saw the unfamiliar boy running next to him, and keeping up quite well. The boy was soaking wet, with thick brown hair and frightened green eyes. The child couldn't have been anymore than seven or eight, about the same age as the kids he and Sam were currently in charge of, the kids that he'd left back in the cabin.

"Sam!" Dean called into the night, his voice being carried on the gusting breeze that scattered silently over the Campground.

"I don't think he can hear you. I hear Olivia screaming, she did it again, she can't control it, never learned how. None of us can control it. It just happens." The child replied.

"I don't hear anything." Dean said.

"Yeah you do. You hear the wind? You hear it being so loud?" The child asked.

Dean nodded.

"That's Olivia, not the wind. She's by the river, hear it splashing?"

Dean nodded again.

"That's Sam. The river's got him, Olivia can't stop it, she don't know how. She don't know how she started it, but she can't make it stop, you gotta save your brother. Olivia's screaming is just making the river angrier."

"Then tell her to stop screaming!" Dean replied anxiously.

"Can't, she's too scared, she won't listen. You gotta hurry!" The boy replied and vanished.

Dean reached the fence separating the river from the campground and looked over it, only to see Olivia reaching into the water in which she stood, screaming and crying, her eyes searching the dark surface of the still-raging river.

"Olivia! What did you do!" The boy from before yelled, appearing next to the girl.

"William, I did it again! I hurt someone else, I can't find him! Help me find him!" The child cried.

"Where is he?" The boy, now identified as William asked.

"I just told you, I can't find him!" Olivia screamed.

The river roared up again, lashing out amongst the two children in the water and taking its anger out on the shore. Thunder crashed from above and Dean looked to the sky to see a streak of lightening strike against the water's surface. He jumped the fence and plunged down the embankment when Olivia screamed once more, unleashing another blast of lightening. He lost his footing and took a head-long dive down the rocky surface, coming to a stop away from the shore in the shallow water. He was unconscious when he landed.

"William! Help him! Get him out before the river eats him too!" Olivia yelled.

"He's too big, I can't!" William objected, but nevertheless he tried desperately to pull the man that was much larger than himself from the water.

"You have to! You know I can't make it stop and neither can anyone else!" The girl screamed.

"I'm trying, come help me, maybe we can both get him out!" The young boy yelled.

"What about Sam?"

"If you concentrate more on saving Dean, everything else will stop and the river will spit Sam out!"

"How do you know?"

"It happened before, 'member?"

"No!"

"Just help me!" William called and Olivia tore herself away from her search for Sam and struggled with the other boy to pull the oldest brother from the water.

Dean moaned incoherently as they tugged him onto shore and the river settled, but the storm still raged on. Olivia looked down the shore and grinned, shouting with joy as she saw the youngest Winchester slowly pulling himself from the river after being washed ashore.

"It worked!" Olivia shouted and tugged William into a hug.

"I told you it would." The boy grinned, returning the embrace.

Dean groaned again, shifting position, a pained grimace washing over his face.

"Dean!" Sam shouted from where he was running toward his brother and the two children.

"Dean!" The youngest brother dropped to his knees next to the other and pressed his hands against the oldest man's cheeks, trying to rouse him.

"Dean, wake up!" Olivia pleaded.

* * *

Bryce shot to sit with a scream when the thunder shook the cabin, he looked desperately around, seeing each of the other boys sitting up quickly and calling out in fear as the lightening that followed lit up the entire cabin in a bright, blue-white light.

"Where are Sam and Dean?" Steven shouted fearfully when he noticed that both counselors were missing in action.

"I dunno!" Cried Andrew, pulling the sleeping bag around his shaking shoulders. His eyes darted about in search of the missing brothers.

"Do you think the ghosts got them?" Lyndon asked anxiously.

"Dean said there were no such thing!" Jamie objected.

Lightening dashed through the cabin again and Jamie saw a shape at the side of his bed with sharp, blue eyes. The shape lashed at him, pulling him from the bunk and tossing him across the cabin where he landed with a scream in front of Ryan's bed. The shape that had pulled Jamie from the bunk flickered and appeared only inches away from the screaming boy's face.

"Stay out of my bunk!" The boy hissed angrily and pulled Jamie toward him by the collar of his shirt.

Jamie was too afraid to speak. He whimpered helplessly as the boy tossed him again, this time he landed on the empty bunk that Daniel had once occupied next to his, just narrowly missing Kellan's top bunk above where he landed.

"That one's empty, sleep there! The other one's mine!" The boy hissed, crawling onto the foot the empty mattress and staring Jamie down with cold eyes that showed nothing, but anger and malice.

All the boys in cabin fifteen were screaming and crying and the deathly pale child grinned in satisfaction.

"You're all a bunch of babies! Scared of a little thunder storm." The boy snapped.

Jamie couldn't tear his eyes away from the other boy who scowled at him.

"What are you staring at?"

Jamie shook his head, whining in terror.

"Stop looking at me!" The child who had claimed Jamie's bunk yelled and Jamie flew from the bunk and struck the edge of the top bunk on the next bed over. Bryce yelped when Jamie hit his bed and he watched the child drop to the ground with a pained scream.

The child slipped off of Jamie's bunk and stepped on the mattress so he could see the bunk above him.

"Get off!" The boy yelled and Erik, who was crying, jumped from his bed, ignoring the ladder and he landed heavily before scurrying across the floor to the other side of the room and climbed onto the bottom bunk with Ryan, who was watching through wide, tearful eyes.

Above Ryan and Erik, Timothy whimpered, shifting fearfully and pressing his back against the wall. He turned his head to face Lyndon, who was biting the sleeping bag covering his mouth and nose, while his eyes darted wildly throughout the cabin. Another flash of lightening, followed by the roll of thunder gained various screams from around the room and a howl of laughter from the boy on Jamie's bed. The rain slammed against the roof and walls outside with frightening force.

There was frantic knocking at the door and a voice shouted through the roaring sounds of nature.

"Guys, open up! What's going on in there?" Came Ben's voice from the other side.

More thunder, more screaming and the front door was forced open. The camp chief stumbled in, soaking wet from the rain and with a panicked look on his face. He cast his eyes around the cabin, from bunk to bunk and frightened face to frightened face. Each boy's cheeks was stained with tears and the eyes were terror-stricken.

"Where are Sam and Dean?" Ben asked quickly.

"Gone!" Andrew squeaked.

"Where'd they go in _this_?"

"We don't know! When we woke up they were gone and that boy was here, he hurt Jamie!" Kellan yelped.

"What boy? Where's Jamie?" Ben asked desperately.

"Over here." Bryce called, pointing down to where Jamie had clambered onto Dean's bed and was now crying miserably.

"The boy's gone!" Erik stated.

"Where'd he go?" Brandon questioned anxiously.

"I dunno!" Snapped Erik fretfully.

Thunder slammed the cabin again and the boys all screamed in unison.

"Where are our counselors?" Timothy cried, fearful for the fate of the Winchesters.

"Do you think the ghosts got them?" Steven asked anxiously.

"There are no ghosts here." Ben assured and moved down the line of three bunks to settle on Dean's bed, the last one before the changing room, next to Jamie who was watching the older man closely.

"But there are!" The child next to Ben objected.

"Where are you hurt, Jamie?" Ben questioned, ignoring the boy's comment.

"I'm okay, just got bruises and cuts." The boy said.

"You sure? Nothing's broken?" Ben asked, noticing the dark marks appearing on the child's exposed arms and the small cut just over his left eye.

Jamie shook his head.

"Okay, that's good." Ben replied and pulled the child against him. Jamie reached for the chief and buried his face in the man's shoulder.

"Ryan, could you go and get the first aid kit from the back room?" Ben asked.

Ryan shook his head quickly, his eyes welling with tears.

"What if that boy's in there? I don't wanna go in alone! I don't wanna go!" The child pleaded.

"It's okay, I'll go. Why don't you come and sit with Jamie?" Ben asked and gently unwrapped the frightened child's arms from his neck before getting to his feet and moving into the room where the children heard him rummaging around for a first aid kit. Then there was silence.

"Ben?" Andrew called anxiously, trying to see in the dark doorway of the room. When the chief didn't answer right away, the boys got anxious.

"Ben! Ben where are you?" Yelled Andrew, voicing the main question on every child's mind.

"Relax guys, I'm fine, I was just getting the kit from under the cabinet." Ben replied and appeared in the doorway seconds later with the medical supplies. He sunk between Ryan and Jamie and began working on the injured child. Another clap of thunder made the campers scream again.

"C'mon guys, why don't you all come around here? There's lots of room and if you have to, just pull a mattress or you blankets with you to sit on the floor with." Ben replied.

The children needed no coaxing, they hurried from their beds and gathered around the camp chief, some tugging blankets to lay out on the floor while Andrew and Erik pulled the mattress from Sam's empty bed across the room where both of them, plus Lyndon and Timothy settled on it, wrapping themselves in blankets or sleeping bags, depending on what each child had brought with him.

"Where do you think they are?" Bryce asked, his voice small and worried.

Ben shook his head, he was a little suspicious over the absence of the counselors, but at the same time he was concerned for their safety. Another flash of lightening lit up the cabin and the campers edged closer to Ben who was watching the doors in hopes that Sam and Dean would return from wherever they were and ease the children's worries.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

A flicker of lightening outside the window drew Ben's attention and he heard the door rattling as though someone was trying to get in. His eyes widened as he observed the eleven sleeping boys around him, none of which seemed to have been disturbed by the noise.Ben drew in a deep breath, his thoughts racing through possibilities while his heart pounded viciously against his ribs. The door continued to rattle and Ben slowly got to his feet, his lips were slightly parted as he slowly made his way across the floor of the cabin.

He carefully turned the knob and pulled the door open, staggering backwards as the Winchesters practically fell through, Sam struggling to support Dean's weight, plus his own and failing miserably. Ben tried to catch at least one of the two young men, but missed them both as Sam sunk to his knees, Dean collapsing on the floor next to him. Ben dropped next to them and reached to the youngest Winchester, who was holding tight to his big brother and trying to pull him to the nearest bed. Understanding what Sam's intentions were, Ben reached under one of Dean's arms and lifted the young man up, helping Sam to settle the barely conscious Winchester on the bed. He gingerly touched the bleeding wound on Dean's forehead and brushed a hand across the man's rain-chilled cheek.

"What happened?" The camp chief asked anxiously.

"Long story and you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sam replied.

"Try me." Ben challenged.

Sam shook his head. "Now's not the time and here's not the place, would you mind grabbing that first aid kit?" The youngest Winchester said quickly, pointing to the open kit on Dean's bed.

Ben watched the young man for a few moments before moving to do as he was asked. He handed the kit over, still scrutinizing the man tending to his brother.

What surprised Ben even more than the condition of the two counselors was the fact that none of the boys had awakened, despite the commotion he and the Winchesters were making. Not that he was complaining, but he was surprised to say the least.

"Here, let me do this. You go and get yourself changed out of those wet clothes." Ben offered gently, deciding to let the question go for now.

Sam smiled tightly, but shook his head. "Thanks, but I can handle it."

"At least let me help." Ben stated.

"Ben, really I can..." Sam started.

Ben shook his head, sighed, reached past Sam and grabbed the disinfectant and a cotton ball that the young Winchester was reaching for with trembling hands. Despite the sharp look he got from Sam, he poured some disinfectant over the cotton and dabbed gently at the cut on Dean's forehead while Sam searched the kit for a gauze bandage and medical tape, too tired to push away Ben's help. The young man pulled out the items and waited for Ben to finish cleaning Dean's wound. When the cotton had been placed aside, Sam placed a gauze pad over the cut and looked up.

"Can you hold that there while I tape it down?" The young man questioned.

"Yeah, no problem." Ben said and lightly held the bandage in place.

One of the boys stirred, rolled over and his eyes lit up.

"Sam! You're..." Erik began, but Ben quickly placed a finger to his lips to shush the boy.

"Let's not wake the others, okay?" Ben asked.

"Okay." Erik whispered, carefully got up and walked over to where the two men were stripping Dean of his wet and muddy clothes.

"Is Dean okay?" Erik asked, noticing the unconscious man on the bed.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. You wanna toss these in the sink?" Sam asked, offering the young boy Dean's dripping clothes.

"Alone?" Erik asked worriedly.

Sam's face shadowed with confusion over the boy's question.

"I'll go with you." Ben stated and pushed himself to stand and lead the boy to the half bathroom.

Dean shifted slightly, but didn't wake as Sam waited for Ben and Erik to return.

"Hey, you wanna dig through Dean's bag to see if you can find a fresh t-shirt and sweat pants?" The youngest brother requested when Ben appeared in the doorway.

"Sure." The man answered and dropped to the floor in front of Dean's duffle bag, surfacing a few seconds later with the items in hand.

"Erik, would you grab some of the extra blankets from the beds?" Ben asked, seeing the oldest brother trembling from the dampness, and the younger Winchester wasn't much better.

Erik nodded and scampered throughout the cabin, gathering as many blankets and sleeping bags as his small arms could carry.

"Lift him up and I'll slip the shirt on." Ben replied. Sam did as he was told and Ben tugged the white t-shirt over the unconscious brother's head, carefully pulling the man's arms through the sleeves. From there he moved to the other end of the bed to pull up the sweat pants.

"Okay, now, Sam, you go and get out of those clothes, I'll get him settled." Ben ordered, his voice sharp and warning.

"But..."

"Sam, now." Ben replied firmly.

"Yeah, Ben and me can tuck him in." Erik grinned proudly.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's enthusiasm and nodded his head hesitantly before gathering dry clothes and vanishing into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Sam pulled the shirt over his head slowly, exhaustion finally taking over. He sighed and pushed his head through the collar and when he pulled the shirt over his chest he saw a pale boy smiling slyly at him from next to the toilet. He blinked once and the child was gone, leaving nothing behind and no sign of ever being there.

"Damn it." Sam hissed apprehensively and hurried back to where Ben and Erik were pulling blankets over Dean's shivering form.

"I've got a hot water bottle, will that help, you think?" Erik asked, noticing that Dean was still cold.

"Yeah, it might, why don't you go get it and I'll fill it up." Ben suggested and waited for the small boy to return. He looked up and saw the stony expression on Sam's pale face.

"What?" Ben questioned. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Sam chuckled softly, if only the camp chief knew what had happened to himself and his brother.

"I just might have." Sam answered thickly and felt himself swaying on his feet.

"Woah, hold it, Sam. Why don't you lay down and relax for a bit? Erik and I have Dean covered."

"Yeah, we covered him with lots of blankets!" Erik exclaimed, handing the empty water bottle to Ben.

"I see that." Sam smiled and moved to his bed which was directly next to Brandon's bottom bunk that Dean was now inhabiting. He switched the covers and pillows around so that his head was next to Dean's and he would know when his big brother woke up.

"Let me tuck you in, kay?" Erik replied and waited for Sam to lay back so he could pull the covers up to the youngest brother's chin before piling three other blankets on top and making sure that Sam wasn't still cold.

"I'm gonna stick around here for the rest of the night, just because." Ben replied and sunk to sit on the floor in front of the bunk that Dean was on.

"You don't have to do that." Sam replied and despite his best efforts he found his eyes dropping shut.

"I know, but I'm going to and maybe you can tell me what happened to you two in the morning." Ben said.

He got no reply from Sam because the young man had already fallen into sleep.

**A/N: Okay this chapter was shorter and not as good as the others, but I needed another bridge chapter to get the brothers back to the cabin and such. Until next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The distant chirping of a bird after a rain called to him through his hazy thoughts. He struggled to remain beneath the surface, craving just a few more moments of the soft warmth that he found himself swirling within. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to open them, but something tugged him free and he lazily looked around the silent cabin, the pain in his head raining down on him. He hissed quietly and brought his fingertips up to feel the gauze that covered a section of his forehead. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear the fuzziness away from his vision and his thoughts drifted back to what he presumed had been the previous night. Almost instantly, his eyes flew open and he searched for his younger brother, relaxing when he saw him buried beneath a mound of blankets, breathing softly directly next to him. He sighed in relief and pushed the blankets back before swinging his legs over the edge of the mattress to rest on the cold, wooden floor.

His attention was drawn to the opposite side of the cabin where ten of the boys were sprawled on his bed and the cluttered floor. He counted the heads again, once more coming up with only ten, one was missing, aside from Daniel, that is. He concentrated, searching for the missing child and the name drifted into his mind. Erik. Where was Erik? He looked around the cabin once more and settled when he saw the small boy sleeping next to Ben in the bed on the other side of Sam.

What was Ben doing in the cabin? Dean slipped off of the mattress and stood on surprisingly steady legs before making his way to the bathroom and returning shortly after. He reached a hand out to shake Sam gently awake and the young Winchester groaned in response.

"Sammy, rise and shine." Dean whispered.

Sam turned instantly at hearing Dean's voice and a smile broke across his drowsy face.

"Dean!" Sam said and sat up suddenly, his head making contact with The bunk above him for the second time that week.

"Damn!" Sam moaned and fell back against the pillows.

"Watch that bunk." Dean smirked.

"Shut up, jerk." Sam smiled, rubbing his head.

"Bitch." Dean returned and sunk to the mattress next to his brother who moved over to make room.

"So, what the hell happened last night?" Dean whispered sharply closing his eyes to shut out the disorientation that had suddenly struck him.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"The whole river incident, dude that kid almost drowned you." Dean snapped worriedly.

"Dean, she didn't mean to."

"I know that, but she could've killed you!"

"I know. Hey, who was the other one anyway?"

Dean waited for Sam to elaborate.

"The other kid, Dean."

"Oh William? Yeah, he woke me up so I could save your ass."

"The other drowning victim?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded, wincing as a sharp pain shot through his head.

"You okay?" Sam questioned suspiciously.

"Fine."

Sam was silent as his eyes scanned the cabin, locating each child, plus Ben and being sure they were all soundly asleep before speaking.

"I saw him again." Sam replied.

"Saw who?"

"The kid that hangs around here. I saw him last night in the bathroom when I was changing."

"Oh."

Ben stirred at the sounds of the voices of the brothers. He blinked blearily and slowly rolled away from Erik, watching to be sure the child didn't wake. The poor kid had stayed awake with Ben right up until just a few hours previous when neither one could keep their eyes open any longer. The camp chief slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed, sat up, and turned to face the two brothers, grinning, despite the dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. He yawned and ran a hand down the front of his face.

"I see you're up, how are you doing?" Ben whispered, eyeing Dean suspiciously.

"We're good. Hey, when'd you get here anyway? I wasn't aware we were having a sleep over." Dean answered quickly with a smirk.

"I came in last night when I heard your boys screaming, found you two gone and the kids scared out of their wits talking about ghosts and some boy that hurt Jamie." Ben answered.

"Jamie? Is he alright?" Dean asked, his voice taking on a note of concern.

"Yeah, he's fine, just got some scrapes and bruises, if I didn't know Jamie slept on the bottom bunk, I'd say he fell off the top." Ben whispered.

"But he didn't." Came a small voice from the bed that Ben was now perched on the side of.

All gazes turned to face the tired eyes of Erik, their normal, vibrant green dulled from lack of sleep. The boy yawned and slid to sit next to Ben.

"So I've been told." Ben answered.

"He didn't fall out of the top bunk, the boy hurt him. He threw him just by looking at him!" Erik objected.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances and then turned back to where Erik was leaning tiredly against Ben.

"Where'd you go last night?" Erik questioned.

Ben turned to the Winchesters, waiting for the answer just as much as Erik was.

"We were just down next to the river talking." Dean answered.

"How'd you get hurt?" The child questioned.

"I slipped on the rocks, that's all." Dean replied uncomfortably, hoping the boy wouldn't press further.

"Oh, are you okay now? We're supposed to play tug-of war against the other cabins today." Erik stated.

"Yeah buddy, I'm fine, can't wait." Dean grinned, hoping the boy wouldn't notice that he was lying through his teeth as he felt the cabin dip around him.

Erik returned the smile, but it was replaced by a wide yawn and a slow blinking of his eyes.

"Dean do you really think you should join in today? You've got a nasty bump." Ben asked.

"I'll be fine, I don't even notice it." Dean lied.

Ben kept his eyes on Dean for a few more moments before he looked at the clock and shot to his feet.

"Damn! It's almost two hours past wake-up time, the mess hall staff's gonna have my head for not having the campers there and letting breakfast get cold. Guys, we'll talk later, I gotta go make an announcement." Ben said and hurried from the cabin in a rush.

The seven year old Erik pushed himself from the bed and yawned again before moving to sit next to Dean on Sam's bed. Sam smiled at the boy.

"Thanks for all your help last night Erik." The youngest Winchester stated.

"You're welcome." Erik responded, rubbing his eyes.

"Why don't you go get yourself dressed while we wake the others." Dean suggested, bowing his head as the cabin lurched around him once more.

Erik nodded, not noticing Dean's reaction and went to find his suitcase to gather some clean clothes.

"_Good morning campers! Rise and shine, we're running behind! Grab some breakfast and meet in the rec hall as soon as you're done for today's altered plan!" _Ben's voice shouted over the intercom, followed by the sound of an alarm clock going off for at least a minute.

The campers from cabin fifteen shifted and yawned, searching the room for their missing counselors.

"You're back!" Yelled Steven, instantly drawing the attention of all the other boys.

"You heard Ben, we're running behind, up and about we've gotta eat before the activities." Dean called, slowly pushing himself to his feet.

"What happened to your face?" Bryce asked.

"He fell on some rocks." Erik answered from where he was tugging on a blue t-shirt with a car on the front of it.

"You're okay though, right?" Brandon questioned worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, now get yourselves dressed so we can get to the mess hall. Don't we have a tug-of war tournament to win?"

"Oh yeah! We do!" Brandon responded.

* * *

Sam moved down the grassy hill to where Jamie was sitting quietly, watching cabin twelve and nine competing against each other in tug-of war. The boy had been quiet ever since getting up that morning, Sam didn't remember the child saying more than two words all day long and it was almost three in the afternoon. The child had various bruises covering his arms and legs and a few scrapes marring his face as well as the cut over his eye. The boy's hazel gaze was distracted and he kept looking around cautiously as though expecting something to happen.

"Hey Jamie." Sam replied softly. The child looked up at the young man and just as quickly turned to face the ground again.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" Sam pressed, realizing the boy was mad at him and Dean for not being around the night before when the spirit showed up.

Jamie shook his head quietly, still looking down.

"Please?" Sam asked.

"Why were you gone?" Jamie whispered, almost too quiet to hear.

"Jamie, I'm sorry, Dean and I are both sorry. Why don't you tell me what happened?" Sam asked.

"If you were there, you'd know!" Jamie snapped, drawing the attention of a few nearby people, including Ben, who was judging the competition closely.

"Jamie, I'm sorry, but we _weren't_ there. You have to tell me in order for me to know." Sam said calmly.

"Why weren't you there? Maybe if you were there you could've made him stop!" Jamie hissed.

"But we weren't."

"I know! You weren't there and he hurt me! Why weren't you there to stop him?"

"Jamie." Sam comforted.

"You're supposed to keep us safe! You were gone!" Jamie yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Jamie."

"You weren't there! You didn't see him throw me!" Jamie shouted and now all eyes were on the counselor and the young boy.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Sam said, wanting to get out of the prying eyes. He cast his gaze to Dean who nodded and then he turned to Ben who also gave him the go ahead, smiling sympathetically.

"Fine." Jamie snapped and got to his feet, taking off ahead of Sam.

The youngest brother hurried after him and gently grabbed the boy's arm.

"Jamie, just calm down. We'll take a walk and talk about it, maybe I can convince the mess hall staff to fix up a thing of lemonade." Sam said and Jamie glared at him, but eased up and calmed slightly.

The two walked away from the shouts of the game and up onto one of the paths that crossed the campground.

"Jamie, it's my fault that we weren't there. Dean _was_ there until he heard me yell. He had to come and help me, but got hurt when he tried." Sam said, only fibbing a little.

"Why did you need help?"

"I fell in the river." Sam admitted.

"Why did you go away in the first place?" The eight year old questioned.

"I thought I heard something outside." Sam lied.

"But there was nobody there to stop that boy from hurting me." Jamie growled.

"This boy, what did he look like Jamie?"

"I don't know!" The young boy yelled.

"Okay, okay, don't worry about it. Did he say anything?"

"Yeah. He told me I was in his bed and then he threw me out of it, just by looking at me. Sam, I was scared!" Jamie cried.

Sam smiled softly and nodded. "I know."

"He told me to sleep in Daniel's bed and then he just stared at me. He got mad when I was watching him and he threw me at Bryce. That's when Ben came in and made him go away." Jamie said through tears.

"Believe me when I say that we couldn't have known. We _are_ sorry." Sam said.

"It was so scary. Sam what if he comes back again and you and Dean aren't there!"

"We will be."

"But you might be gone again and he might hurt me again and you won't be there to help me!" Jamie sobbed.

"Jamie, I won't leave your side unless you want me to, okay? I'll be there to help you next time, I promise."

"But what if you aren't?" Jamie said and looked away.

"Jamie, look at me." Sam reached out and turned the boy's head back to face him. "I'll be there, or Dean will be there. We're not gonna leave you guys alone again." Sam said.

"Do you promise?"

"Of course I do." Sam said and was surprised when Jamie threw himself at him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"I don't want the boy to hurt me again Sam! Don't let him do it again! It was so scary!" Jamie cried.

"Shhh. It's okay, I won't let him hurt you again." Sam hugged the child against him, running a comforting hand through the boy's thick, blonde hair.

Jamie continued to release his fears and frustrations into Sam's shoulder before pulling away and sniffing back more threatening tears.

"Can we get lemonade now?" Jamie questioned, wiping the tears off of his cheeks, but it was easy to see that the events during the thunder storm still weighed heavily on the little boy's mind.

Sam grinned and nodded. "Yeah of course we can, c'mon." Sam took the boy by the hand and they made their way to the mess hall.

* * *

Dean shook his head to banish the dizziness that had settled in his mind and pushed himself to his feet when one of the girl's cabins had been defeated and it was cabin fifteen's turn to compete. The cabin was doing quiet well in the tournament, they had been steadily rising to the head of the board, defeating each cabin that they took on. This was the second to last round. Only four cabins remained and cabin fifteen was one of them. They were taking on cabin twelve, one of the two girls' cabins still left in the game.

Dean searched the hillside and the sea of faces of campers for Sam, but realized that he and Jamie hadn't yet returned. He sighed and pulled a hand down the front of his face, blinking away the fuzziness that tried to cloud his vision. He sighed shakily and followed his campers down the small hill and to the waiting rope where he knelt to gather it into his hands. He swayed on his feet a bit and shook his head. Bryce narrowed his eyes, watching the oldest Winchester closely from behind. Dean's deteriorating state hadn't been lost to the little boy, he'd noticed Dean slowing down ever since the game started. He reached out and tugged on the man's shirt. Dean turned his head and looked down, trying to focus as the scorching heat outside made his head hurt worse, bringing with it a whole new sense of dizziness. He blinked at the boy, forcing a smile.

"Dean, you look bad." Bryce replied quietly.

"I'm fine, Bryce." Dean responded.

"No you're not."

"Bryce, I'm okay."

"You're lying." The young boy said and Ben blew the whistle to start the game.

Dean turned away from the child and started to tug on the rope, hoping that he could hold out long enough to help his boys win the game.

The camp chief stood near the playing area and his eyes never left Dean. The young man was looking worse by the second and it was obvious to nearly everyone. He watched the Winchester stumble, his feet getting tangled with one another and his breath caught in his chest, he was ready to sound the whistle and pull Dean out of the game, but the young man regained his footing and looked strong enough to finish the round and at the rate it was going, the round wouldn't last much longer and cabin fifteen would be competing in the final two. No sooner had he thought that than Dean's cabin gave a mighty pull and yanked the flag in the centre of the rope onto their side of the field, toppling the other cabin and naming them the victors. There was a great shout from the winners and Dean smiled proudly as his boys leapt with excitement.

"The ducks win! Up next, the silver foxes against the geckos!" Ben shouted into the white mega-phone he held.

Dean staggered over to the grassy sidelines and fell to the ground more than anything before turning back to face the field. The ducks followed, all realizing that something wasn't quite right with their counselor, but none wanting to say anything.

After sounding the start of the round, Ben took initiative and made his way to where Dean had stretched out on his back, eyes closed, lines of pain fluttering over his face. Ben reached out a hand and touched the young man's shoulder, bringing the oldest brother to open his eyes again.

"Dean, are you okay?" Ben questioned with concern.

"Uh yeah, I'm good." Dean said thickly.

"He's lying." Bryce piped up.

Dean shot the boy a look that dissolved into a hiss when a shock of pain shot through his head.

"I know." Ben assured the child and got up, only to return a few moments later with a bottle of water he had gotten from one of the other counselors.

"Here, have a drink, you look like crap." Ben replied, twisting the cover off and handing the bottle to Dean who took it, sat up and downed half of it in only a few minutes.

"Thanks." Dean said, looking a little more alert, but not entirely.

"Why don't you go check in with the nurse?" Ben asked.

"After we win this tournament." Dean smirked, winking at the nearby children from his cabin.

"Dean."

"Ben, I'm sticking with the boys to help out." Dean replied.

Ben sighed at Dean's stubbornness and turned to check the progress of the semi-final tournament. The silver foxes were leading over the Geckos by a few inches, if the girls gave a large yank they could win the game and go to the finals against the ducks. He waited, watching the two counselors give the girls the command to pull and seconds later the match was over, the silver foxes, pulling the Geckos to the ground in a heap. Ben blew the whistle and lifted the mega-phone.

"Match! The Silver foxes win! Ducks, get ready, these girls are on fire!" Ben yelled into the object and Dean yelped as pain blossomed inside his head.

Ben cast his eyes to the oldest brother immediately, watching the man worriedly as he slammed his eyes shut and rubbed a hand over his forehead, panting through the pain.

"Dean, don't do this, go check into the medical cabin." Ben replied softly.

"No thanks." Dean said and got slowly to his feet, the campers from his cabin casting their eyes worriedly over him.

Ben sighed, there was no use trying to talk Dean out of it, because whether he felt up to it or not, the Winchester was going to help. Ben grabbed Dean's arm and the Winchester turned quickly to him.

"Have another drink before you go out there, you're already bordering on dehydration and heat exhaustion." Ben replied handing the bottle over.

Dean hadn't eaten or drank anything that day and Ben assumed it was because the head injury was making him feel nauseous. He'd asked Dean to sit out of the activities, but the stubborn brother would have nothing of it and look where it had gotten him now. He watched Dean drink the rest of the water down and walk slowly out onto the field. With more than a minute's hesitation, Ben blew the whistle and both teams pulled in opposite directions.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay, this chapter's got a whole lot of dialogue and not much description, but I like it. Hope you all enjoy it as well! And hopefully I can keep up with this new-found updating speed, I'll try my best!**

**Chapter 19**

Dean fought to keep his awareness. He felt the rough rope sliding between his hands, the blinding heat above bore into his skin and made him feel disoriented. His eyes passed lazily over the other competitors and he was surprised to see Olivia tugging the rope just in front of him. He stared at the top of the girl's head, madly confused and curious.

"Olivia, what the hell?" Dean asked, his voice coming out as barely a whisper.

"You don't look good, I thought you might need help." The girl replied.

"We're doing fine." Dean stated.

"It doesn't look it."

Dean glared at the child, ignoring the white that was edging his vision.

"You're hurt and you're hot." Olivia said.

"What?" Dean asked suddenly, he wasn't used to eight year olds hitting on him, especially _dead_ ones. Dean blinked and shook his head as his heat exhausted mind finally registered what the girl had meant by her words.

"Dean, who are you talking to?" Bryce asked.

"Um, no one." The oldest brother replied quickly.

"Liar." Olivia snarled.

"Shh." Dean hushed.

"They can't hear me anyway."

"But _I_ can and it's a bit distracting." Dean spoke.

"You started it, I wasn't saying anything."

Olivia backed up and her foot stomped on Dean's. The Winchester snarled in surprise.

"Watch it, Olivia!" Dean hissed.

"You're foot was in the way. I wouldn't have stepped on it if it was moved."

"You're not even supposed to be here."

"Who says?"

"I do, now can you please go and watch from the sidelines where I can't hear you?"

"You don't have to be so mean about it, Dean." Olivia stated.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"You are too!" Olivia responded.

"Okay, look, I'm sorry, but I have enough problems without you distracting me."

"I could've told you that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"People are staring." Olivia grinned.

Dean cast his eyes to where Ben was standing with a very confused expression on his face and from there his gaze darted over the others who were staring at him.

"They wouldn't stare if they knew you were here." Dean said.

"But they don't, their brains aren't fried by the heat like yours and they aren't hurt. You're the only one that knows I'm here and you wouldn't either, if I didn't want you to. Oh and if your brain wasn't all hot and yucky."

"What? My brain's not fried." Dean said.

"Wanna bet?"

"No, I'm not making a bet with a ghost."

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because I'm just not."

"That reason sucks." Olivia said.

"Can you_ please_ be quiet?" Dean snapped.

"I'm not saying anything!" Bryce returned.

"Not you, her." Dean said.

"Who?" Bryce asked, still pulling on the rope.

"Olivia."

"What?"

"He can't see me Dean, I already told you that, why didn't you listen the first time?" Olivia replied, seeming to be a bit bored.

"Dean, we're almost there, we gotta pull harder!" Bryce shouted.

"You got it." Dean replied.

"You know, you should've listened to Ben when he told you to sit out of the tournament." The little girl replied.

"I'm fine."

"Your brain's all heated."

"No it's not! My brain's fine." Dean argued, starting to sound oddly like an eight year old himself.

"Tell the people who think you're crazy that." Olivia stated simply.

"Nobody thinks I'm crazy."

"Yes they do. They're looking at you funny."

"People aren't looking at me funny, they're watching the round."

"Okay, just keep telling yourself that."

Dean sighed, the kid was pretty smart for being eight. He tugged on the rope again and stumbled under his own weight.

"Don't fall." Olivia warned, now turned and facing him, the rope going through her stomach.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Dean asked and then mentally slapped himself for asking such a stupid question, maybe he was overheated, damn.

"No, I can't even feel it." Olivia replied looking down at the rope.

"I knew that."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Never mind, what are you still doing here anyway?"

"Helping, well, nothing now, but I _was_ helping. So when are you gonna help me find Lola? Sam said he would."

"That's something to take up wth Sam, not me."

"Why not? You're here, I'm here, why shouldn't I ask you about it?"

"Because I don't have an answer."

"Why not?"

"Just because!"

"That's a stupid answer."

"Olivia, can't we talk about this later? Can you just stop talking for a little while so we can win this game?"

"You should've just asked."

"I did! Multiple times."

"Oh, I wasn't listening, sorry. I didn't hear you."

Dean sighed in annoyance, the ground lurching around him and it felt like he had just been tossed into a scalding hot tub. Sweat broke on his forehead and flowed down his face in rivers and it invaded his hair, soaking it almost instantly. He shook his head to clear the perspiration from his eyes and continued to pull.

Olivia had fallen silent, but hadn't moved from her spot in front of the oldest brother, watching him defiantly and before Dean realized it he was surrounded by a sea of screaming boys, cheering over their tournament victory. Olivia looked back and smiled, the grin quickly slipping from her face as she saw Dean's pale face and dazed eyes. The young man fought to keep his balance, but found himself on the ground without even knowing he was falling. The cheers died out to a dull roar in his ears and he shifted his eyes around as the boys ceased their shouting one by one and dropped next to Dean.

"I told you you were hurt." Olivia replied.

Dean was quiet, panting from both the headache and the heat. His cheeks were now flushed from embarrassment, why couldn't he have just stayed on his feet?

"Dean you're bleeding!" Steven shouted pointing to the now blood-soaked bandage covering the oldest brother's injury.

"Ben! Ben it's Dean!" Ryan shouted to the camp chief who had already rushed onto the field and dropped next to the dazed counselor.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Ben questioned.

Dean said nothing and he was struggling to crawl back from the disorientation that had grabbed him and pulled him under. Ben gasped as he felt the heat radiating from the oldest Winchester before his hand even touched the man's skin.

"He's dehydrated, I think it's heat exhaustion. We've got to get him out of the sun and get some fluids into him, Greg, can you go and get the nurse please? Tell her it's a head injury and dehydration." Ben stated.

"Yeah, absolutely, I'll be right back." Greg stated from where he'd come in to see what could be done.

"Dean, why didn't you just listen to me?" Ben asked, tugging the collar of the t-shirt away from the man's neck.

"Really, why didn't you listen to him?" Olivia asked.

"Can't you just shut up?" Dean asked thickly.

"I guess now's not the time to say I told you so then, is it?" Ben joked, taking Dean's words to be directed at him.

"He wouldn't say it anyway. I knew him when he was younger than me. He found me and William in the river, y'know? Yeah it scared him for months after that, every time he went by the river, anywhere, he thought he could see Will and me."

"You found them?" Dean whispered.

"Found who?" Ben asked.

"The kids."

"Dean, they were never lost." Ben said, confusion bombarding him.

"Not those kids, the other ones."

"What other ones? Dean you do realize you're not making sense, don't you?"

"Ben, I'm not crazy." Dean said.

"He didn't think you were, he's just confused." Olivia replied.

"I didn't think you were, I just don't understand what you're talking about." Ben said, knitting his brows together.

"See, I told you so." Olivia grinned. Dean rolled his head slowly to the side to face the child who was laying on her stomach next to the Winchester's head, playing idly with the grass. She pulled a few blades out of the ground and tossed them at him. They feathered across his face and he spat them out of his mouth. The young girl continued to pull up grass and throw it at Dean, a mischievous smile resting on her pale lips.

"Will you please stop that?" Dean asked slowly, trying to get his mind around the words.

"Stop what?" Olivia and Ben asked at the same time.

Olivia tossed another handful of grass at Dean.

"That, that there, stop throwing that!" Dean muttered almost incoherently.

"Dean, you just hang in there, we'll get you out of the sun and you'll be fine in a few hours, okay?" Ben questioned.

"Yeah, you'll be okay after you get out of the sun." Olivia repeated, rolling over onto her back.

"I know, he just told me that." Dean muttered thickly.

"Well, seeing as your brain's frying like an egg I thought I'd tell ya again." Olivia giggled.

"My brain's _fine_."

"I know your brain's fine, Dean you don't have to tell me that." Ben sighed. Damn the heat really had gotten to the Winchester.

"Wasn't talkin' to you." Dean muttered so quietly that it couldn't be heard.

"He doesn't know that. Remember? Right now you're the only one that can see me." Olivia said.

"Thanks. Now...now people think I'm cr...crazy." Dean's words started to become jumbled and stuttered.

"Dean, no one thinks you're crazy, you're just overheated." Ben returned.

"Tell that to the...to the...the kid that keeps te...telling me th...that...p...people think I'm...I'm nuts." Dean forced out.

Ben shook his head.

"Where's that nurse?" Ben shouted into the crowd.

* * *

"Why are all the people there?" Jamie asked, pointing to the commotion in the centre of the tug-of-war field. 

"I dunno, but it looks like someone's hurt." Sam said and craned his neck to see if he could find his brother in a place other than the centre of attention.

Greg rushed up toward them.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"It's Dean, the heat's got to him, he's a bit out of it, been talking to himself and everything." Greg said and hurried to the medical cabin.

Without a word, Sam and Jamie rushed down the hill and pushed through the crowd to drop next to Dean, who was staring dully about, not really cluing in to anything around him.

"Dean!" Sam said and brushed a hand over his brother's perspiration soaked hair.

"Sammy, tell this kid to...to...shut the h...hell up!" Dean snapped.

"He can't hear me either." Olivia smiled and tossed another handful of grass at Dean.

"Dean, what're you talking about?" Sam asked.

Dean giggled a little, the heat making him giddy and his head swam. Of course no one knew what he was talking about. To everyone around it just looked like he was talking to himself. It must've been a funny sight to see him talking to the grass next to him. He weakly reached up to brush the grass away from his face, only to find that there was nothing there. Of course there wasn't, maybe he was imagining that as well. He sniggered again, his eyes closing against the sun.

"What's so funny?" Olivia asked, getting to her hands and knees and shoving her face above Dean's.

The oldest brother jerked away at the sudden appearance and cursed under his breath.

"Damn! D...don't do that!" Dean exclaimed.

"Do what?" Sam asked.

"Nothin' S...sammy." Dean slurred.

"He's out of it." Ben replied.

"The heat's doing this to him?" Sam asked, a bit surprised.

"The heat does funny things to the mind, and I think it's a bit worse because of that." Ben replied, pointing to the blood-soaked gauze.

"Oh damn, Dean, we gotta get you looked at." Sam replied.

"We're working on that." Ben replied.

"Here she comes." Olivia replied.

"She's c...comin." Dean stated.

"Move aside, move aside! " The nurse's voice cut through the crowd.

The nurse bustled through the people surrounding Dean and dropped next to him, gently shoving Ben aside.

"What have you gone and done to yourself, young man?" The woman asked.

"I think it's a bit of heat exhaustion, he's hallucinating." Ben said.

"No you're not. Well you are kinda." Olivia replied.

"N...not ha...ha...halluc...hallucinating..ing." Dean slurred, finding the words surprisingly difficult to say.

"Okay, Dean, we believe you." Ben assured him.

"No he doesn't." Olivia said.

"Do...not." Dean argued.

"Sure we do." Sam replied.

"You always w...were a bad liar...Ssssammy." Dean smirked, trying to push himself to sit, not wanting to appear completely out of it in front of the ducks and the other campers watching.

"I know." Sam responded.

"Let's get him to the cabin, get him out of the heat, start him on fluids and see how he's doing in a few hours." The nurse replied.

Ben nodded and gently moved to pull Dean to his feet with the help of several others.

"Okay, come on now!" The nurse replied, pulling Dean gently up toward the cabin, Sam helping hold him up in back while Ben was on the other side.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This chapter's shorter, next one should be a bit longer! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20**

"He'll be fine, he's already starting to snap out of it. I would suggest, however, that he keep out of the sun for a while, meaning he shouldn't be joining in the activities. I want him to go directly back to the cabin and relax." The nurse replied.

"I told him that in the first place." Ben muttered.

"Maybe he'll listen this time, seeing as he made a complete fool of himself out there earlier."

"It wasn't his fault." Sam returned.

"Well, he wouldn't have gotten into such a state if he'd listened to Ben in the first place." The nurse spoke sternly.

Sam sighed. "Can we see him?"

"Yeah, sure, go on in." The nurse waved her hand at the door.

* * *

Dean sighed, and stared at the ceiling, the sharp white assaulting his senses. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but opened them when he felt a splash of water on his face. Olivia stared at him, dipping her fingers into a glass of water and flicking the liquid at him.

Dean jumped at seeing the girl's face so close to his once again.

"Damn, girl! What'd I tell you about that?" Dean snapped.

"Nothing." Olivia smirked and tossed some more water at him.

"Stop that!" Dean hissed.

"You're no fun." Olivia replied setting the glass aside and clambering up on the examination bed next to him, before getting on her knees.

The girl then went about hopping on the hard mattress a bit, smiling and watching him all the while.

"Stop, stop, stop! Listen, kid, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean asked.

Olivia stopped bouncing and collapsed onto her back next to Dean, turning her head toward him.

"So, how're you feeling?" The girl asked, ignoring Dean's question.

"I'd feel a lot better if you weren't here at this moment."

"You're supposed to be getting some rest." Olivia said.

"Kinda hard when I've got an eight year old tormenting me."

"I don't torment."

"Then what do you call this?"

"Keeping you company?"

"I don't need any company."

"Sure you do, everyone needs company."

"I don't, not right now."

Dean hissed and brought his hand to his head, squinting at the pain.

"Does your head hurt?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, and your constant talking _isn't_ making it any better." Dean replied.

"Oh, sorry." Olivia apologized and fell silent.

Dean sighed and closed his eyes, ignoring the small girl laying next to him. Silence fell over the room and the oldest Winchester felt himself dipping into sleep.

"So, are you gonna help me find Lola?" Olivia suddenly piped up.

Dean groaned as the voice pulled him back and he turned to the girl.

"Ask me later." Dean replied and turned on his side to face away from the child, closing his eyes once again.

Olivia rolled her eyes and leapt on Dean's side, her hair falling around her face and she stared the oldest Winchester in the face, not offering to move.

"It's later." Olivia said.

"Not later enough." Dean growled and pulled the pillow over his head.

A mischievous glint appeared in the young girl's eyes and she rolled off of the man and slid to the floor, grabbing the glass of water and moving to the opposite side of the bed. She stuck her fingertips into it and flung the water at him.

"Olivia, knock it off." Dean said through the pillow.

She flicked some more water at him and he rolled to his other side, the pillow still pulled firmly over his head. Olivia shrugged and moved to the other side of the bed and continued her antics.

"Olivia!" Dean whined.

There was a sound at the door and Olivia grinned before tossing the lot of the water at the oldest brother, sending him shouting to sit and cursing wildly at her.

"Damn it, if you were corporeal, I'd show you!" Dean shouted and Olivia simply sat atop the bedside table, laughing.

"And how would you do that?" Olivia asked.

Dean gritted his teeth and shook his arms to get the water off of them.

"You don't wanna know!"

"Sure I do, tell me!" Olivia grinned.

Dean slipped from the soaked bed and swayed on uncertain legs before grabbing the table for support and staring daggers at the young child who was smiling at him innocently.

"Dean! What are you doing out of bed?" Sam asked, hurrying over to where his brother stood.

Dean turned quickly to face Sam and Ben, who were standing in the doorway, flanked by the nurse and the campers from cabin fifteen.

"Um...uh...I was just...uh looking for some dry sheets." Dean replied.

"What do you need dry sheets for...oh...how'd your bed get wet?" Ben questioned, his eyes falling on the damp bedspread.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Dean said.

"You guys keep telling me that, but nobody will _tell_ me _anything_." Ben stated, slightly annoyed. He had a right to know what was going on in his camp, or at least he _thought_ he did.

Olivia splashed some more water on Dean from behind.

"Damn it Olivia, knock it off!" Dean snapped.

"Geeze, someone needs a nap." Olivia returned.

"You see I _would_ be taking a nap if you weren't here."

"Okay, sorry, Dean, we'll leave if that's what you want." Ben said, taken aback by Dean's odd behaviour.

"No, stay. I wasn't talking to you guys anyway."

"Right, you were talking to..."

"Olivia."

"Olivia, okay, does Olivia have a last name?" Ben asked, finding the name familiar.

Dean turned to where Olivia was still flicking water at him.

"Hey kid, you got a last name?" Dean asked, glaring at the water glass.

"Doesn't everybody?" Olivia asked, setting the glass aside.

"Yes, everybody does, but what's yours? Ben wants to know."

"Ben _already_ knows, unless he's forgotten, which he could have, he _is_ pretty old."

"Not that old." Dean returned.

"Whatever."

"Uh she hasn't told me yet." Dean spoke.

Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes, slipping down to the tile floor beneath her. She walked the short distance across the room and cast her eyes up at Ben, who was watching Dean expectantly. Olivia turned back to Dean.

"Tennett. Olivia Tennett." The child replied.

"Tennett. Her last name's Tennett." Dean responded.

Ben's face paled. "That can't be right, I _knew_ Olivia Tennett."

"That's what she said her last name was." Dean replied.

"Olivia Tennett is dead." Ben hissed, his dark eyes taking on a hollow look.

"Dead or not, she's driving me nuts." Dean said.

"Did somebody put you up to this?" Ben snapped.

"No, nobody put me up to anything, Ben." Dean returned, surprised at the sudden anxious and stormy demeanor of the camp director.

"Then how did you get that name?"

"I told you, she's driving me nuts, if I wasn't crazy before, I just might be by the time my fried brain cools down!" Dean hissed, swaying on his feet and backing into the bed.

Olivia started giggling wildly and Dean glared at her.

"What's so funny?" The oldest brother asked.

"Egg brain! You're brain's like a fried egg!" Olivia laughed, backing into Ben, who jerked away as he felt a chill race through him.

"There! You felt that didn't you! She just backed into you...after she called me an...an egg brain." Dean muttered.

Several of the campers from cabin fifteen started laughing and a smirk flickered quickly over Sam's concerned face.

"Dean, why don't you get back in bed?" Ben asked slowly, his face still pale and Dean could see the man's hands trembling as he held one up.

"You know Olivia Tennett, she told me that you found her and Will in the river. Thirty years ago, wasn't it?" Dean replied.

Ben's eyes flashed with fear as he recalled that frightful night.

"How do you know that?" Ben asked, his voice a bit above a whisper.

"Because she told me!" Dean responded.

"She couldn't have told you, Olivia Tennett is dead!" Ben replied and turned away, leaving the medical cabin quickly, the door slamming shut behind him.

Olivia watched the door.

"It looks like _he_ needs a nap too." The girl said and Dean sighed, sinking to sit on the wet sheets.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Dean leaned back against his own bunk, sighing comfortably as he let his eyes slide shut. He heard the campers and his brother settling in their bunks for rest period and smiled at the silence. Olivia had left shortly after Ben stormed out of the medical cabin, but Dean wasn't complaining. With the girl gone, maybe he could actually get some sleep, seeing as he was forbidden from the activities for the rest of the day. He relaxed, listening to the soft sounds of the others in his cabin and he drifted to sleep.

* * *

There were a solid series of knocks at the door and Dean climbed his way out of sleep as the knocking continued.

"Dean, I know you're in there, open up!" Ben's stern voice shouted at him.

Dean rolled over and tried to shut out the sounds. He'd been right in the middle of one of the most restful sleeps that he'd had in a long time. He just wanted it to last a bit longer.

"Dean! Open the damn door!" Ben snapped and Dean thought he could detect a hint of worry in the man's words.

"It's open!" Dean responded, not wanting to move. He buried his face in his pillow and closed his eyes again, his head still hurt like a bitch and he didn't really want to get up at the moment, for fear of falling.

The door squeaked open and Dean heard Ben's feet cross the floor toward him before feeling a weight on the edge of his mattress.

"How are you doing?" Ben asked, starting the conversation casually, watching the young man in the bed with weary eyes that Dean couldn't see.

"Been better, been worse." Dean sighed and rolled onto his back to face the camp director.

"Here, the nurse told me to pump you full of fluids." Ben smirked and held a blue sports drink out to Dean.

"Send her my thanks." Dean huffed sarcastically. He took the bottle, sat up and popped the top so he could down a good drink of the stuff.

"Look, Dean, about earlier." Ben started and Dean held up a hand.

"Don't worry about it, I kind of sprung it on ya without warning."

"And you sounded like a crazy man the entire time." Ben replied.

"Was I really that bad?" Dean questioned.

"You don't even know the half of it. I spent an hour convincing the other counselors that you hadn't lost your mind."

"They believed you, right?" Dean asked suddenly.

"More or less. Really though, how _did_ you get that name?" Ben pressed.

"What name? Olivia Tennett?"

Ben nodded silently.

"I told you, the kid was driving me nuts ever since the final match of tug-of-war."

Ben's face hardened over.

"Dean, I don't know what you're playing at, but Olivia is dead. I found her and Will in the river myself when I was five." Ben said stiffly.

"Yeah, I know. She told me."

"Dean." Ben warned.

"Dude, just chill alright? I know it sounds crazy, but the ghost stories they tell about Riverside, they're true, every one of them. Well, the ones _I've_ heard anyway." The oldest brother replied.

"Dean, there are no such things as ghosts, especially not here at Riverside." Ben replied in a low, sharp voice.

"You wanted to know what happened to Sam and me last night, well Sam ran into Olivia and I had to save his ass from drowning. I fell trying to get to him and cracked my head on a rock."

"You do know you sound like a nut, don't you?" Ben asked.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, taking another swig of the sports drink. "Ben, you have to have noticed some freaky stuff going on around here since you re-opened and don't deny it cause you'd be lying."

"Okay, so there have been a few...incidents, but Dean, we're dealing with kids here, they have pretty wacky imaginations, to them a shadow could be a monster, even though it's completely harmless."

"Ben, not all shadows are harmless."

"Dean, ghosts don't exist!" Ben growled.

"You have no idea what's really out there! Like it or not, there are some messed up things in this world and it's not all believable. Olivia is still here, and so is William, and some other kid, they haven't moved on since they died here thirty years ago." Dean replied and finished off the drink only to have another bottle, this time, green, shoved into his hand.

"How many of these things have you got?" Dean questioned, noticing a closed backpack on the floor next to Ben's feet.

"Enough, and I was told to change your bandage." Ben said and rummaged through the sack to find the first aid supplies the nurse had sent him over with.

"Dean, they can't still be here, wouldn't I have seen them by now? I mean I've been running this camp for five years."

"Maybe you _have_ seen them, but you just don't know it. That storm we had last night, that was Olivia. Granted she didn't mean to and she didn't mean to nearly drown Sam either, but she made a damn good attempt at it."

"Olivia tried to _drown_ Sam?"

"Not intentionally, she can't control things very well according to Will."

Ben yanked the bandage off of Dean's forehead and the oldest Winchester yelped in pained surprise.

"Sorry." Ben apologized. He replaced the bandage, drew a breath and spoke again. "If they're still here, what do they want?"

"I just want to find Lola and then I'll be gone." Came Olivia's voice from the centre of the cabin.

Ben jumped at the sight of the child, his face paling considerably.

"Holy shit!" Ben cussed.

"Hi Ben!" Olivia smiled.

"What the hell is going on?" Ben continued.

"Watch your language when there are kids in the room." Olivia scolded.

"Damn! Is this for real?" Ben exclaimed, his hands trembling as he raked them through his short, brown hair.

"Yep." Dean said and sucked back another gulp of the sports drink.

"You've got to be kidding me. What the hell kind of magic is this?" Ben replied.

"It's not magic." Olivia smiled and moved closer to the two men.

Ben pulled back, cringing as the child drew closer.

"Relax Ben, I don't bite." Olivia smirked and Dean returned the amusement.

"No, but she's as annoying as hell." Dean sighed.

"Am not!" Olivia crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Are too!" Dean argued.

Olivia stuck her tongue out at him. Dean glared back and Ben watched the exchange in stunned silence.

"So Dean, are you gonna help me find Lola?" Olivia asked.

"Your doll?" Ben questioned.

"Yeah, you remember her? Lola liked you, she told me so." Olivia grinned.

"I remember her." Ben stated slowly.

"Well she's lost. She's in the river and I can't find her."

"You _think_ she's in the river, you don't really know _where_ she is." Replied another voice.

"Shit, another one?" Ben asked, seeing William walk from the bathroom next to the bed.

"I hear her crying under the water. She's in the river _William._" Olivia returned.

"Lola can't talk, she's a doll, she doesn't cry." William objected.

"Does too!" Olivia yelled.

"She might not even _be_ in the river."

"She is! I just know it!"

"No you don't you don't know anything _about_ where she is."

"She's in the river!" Olivia shouted and overhead every light shattered, glass raining down around the cabin.

Dean and Ben shouted out in surprise, as did both William and Olivia. Olivia cringed as the mirror on the far wall broke as well, followed by the sound of the one shattering in the bathroom and several items flew from the shelves narrowly missing Ben and Dean. Finally the plastic bottle Dean was holding in his hand burst, stinging his palm and sending the green sports drink all over himself and Ben.

"Damn it, Olivia!" Dean hissed, shaking his hand as the cabin started to rumble and both doors flew open to bang against the walls.

"Olivia stop!" William shouted.

"I can't!" The girl returned and screamed as one of the windows cracked.

"Think of something else!" William yelled.

"Like what?" The girl returned and cried out as Ben was tossed from the bed to hit against the bunk on the opposite side of the cabin before slumping to the floor, nearly unconscious.

"I'm sorry!" Olivia screamed when Dean was met with a similar fate.

"Olivia, you have to calm down!" Dean shouted from where he was struggling to pick himself up off of the floor.

"I don't know how!" The girl shouted.

"Yes you do!" William said. "You did it before, remember? Last night! Think of last night when you saved Sam by helping Dean!"

Olivia slammed her eyes shut tight, her forehead wrinkling with the effort she was putting forth and she screamed once more when she accidentally sent Ben flying from his place on the floor and out onto the twisted tree-roots littering the ground.

"Olivia!" William yelled.

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder!"

Olivia concentrated, blocking everything around her out and cabin fifteen finally settled and things returned to normal. Olivia sunk to her knees, tears streaming down her face as she panted from the effort she'd put forth.

"There, it's okay now." William soothed and pulled the girl into an embrace as she cried into his shoulder.

"Ben!" Olivia shouted and tore away from William to hurry out to where the camp director lay unconscious on the ground, a bruise marring the right side of his jaw and several cuts littered his calm features, as well as a rather large one just behind his ear, a lump raising beneath the gash.

"Ben wake up. Ben, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Olivia cried and Ben's head rolled to one side as he tried to pull himself back to wakefulness.

Dean staggered out the door and hit the ground next to the other man, checking him over for serious injuries that would need emergency medical care. After finding nothing aside from a few deep gashes and the bump, he dipped his head into his hand and hissed as pain rolled over him.

"I'm sorry!" Olivia wailed, tears running over her cheeks and her eyes were full of turmoil, pain and fear.

"It wasn't your fault." Dean assured the tortured child and he reached to her, half expecting his hand to go through her, but instead it came to rest on her cold, slender shoulder and she looked up from where Ben was still fighting his way back to consciousness to face Dean.

"I didn't want to hurt you." Olivia sniffed.

"I know, you're perfectly happy driving me insane, aren't you?" Dean smiled.

The girl giggled a bit, her eyes shining from both the lingering tears and a sudden happiness.

Ben groaned from the ground and Dean looked down at him.

"Damn it, that girl packs a punch." Ben murmured.

"Tell me about it." Dean replied and looked up only to find Olivia and William gone.

He looked back to see Ben forcing his eyes open and looking around.

"Where'd they go?" The director wondered, struggling to sit.

"They're around, somewhere." Dean responded.

"Of course they are." Ben muttered quietly.

"C'mon, up you go." Dean replied and forced his body to work long enough to pull the other man shakily to his feet and lead him inside to settle on the bottom bunk next to his own, steering clear of the last bed over on his side of the room, worried that if he or Ben were to take up residence on it, the angry spirit of the young boy that had attacked Jamie the night before would turn up, and they couldn't deal with that at the moment.

"Okay, let's see what we've got here." Dean replied and pulled over the backpack that Ben had brought with him from the medical cabin.

He searched through it, pulling out at least five other sports drinks.

"Damn, were you gonna shove all these down my throat?" Dean asked.

"I still am, I have orders. Grab one." Ben said and watched as Dean pulled a red one from the mix.

The oldest brother could feel his skin flushing once again and he didn't want to risk a repeat of what had happened earlier and so he downed half the bottle of the drink right away before searching for medical supplies and disinfectant to clean up Ben's bleeding injuries.

"Olivia always did have a talent for talking one's ear off." Ben smirked, watching Dean's actions.

"Tell me about it." Dean said and placed a cotton ball soaked with disinfectant over one of the cuts on the camp director's face. Ben hissed and pulled away.

"Sorry." Dean said and continued.

"So, they've been here since they died?" Ben asked.

"They sure have."

"And what just happened, Olivia did that?"

"Yep, but she wasn't trying to hurt either of us, or anything else she did, it just happens. I'm presuming it happens when she experiences a strong emotion, like anger, and when she gets scared of what she does, it just makes it worse, as you've found out." Dean spoke and pressed a bandage over one of the cuts.

"Yeah." Ben sighed and fell silent, seemingly distracted.

"So, Ben, tell me about the night you found them." Dean replied, hoping that the other man could shed some light on everything.

"There's not much to tell, not really. I was only five."

"Just tell me what you remember."

"Well, it was near the end of the capture the flag game. My parents owned the campgrounds then and I'd come up with them every summer and participate in the camp activities."

"So it was summer camp all summer long for you then?"

"It sure was." Ben replied, wincing as Dean probed the bump behind his ear.

"Okay so you were five, playing capture the flag. How'd you find them?" Dean asked.

"I was running by the river and I saw Lola on the ground laying, so I took a look out over the edge of the bank and saw Will and Olivia face-down, washed up on shore. I yelled to them, but they didn't answer and so I went to get my dad."

"Wait, so you _saw_ Lola on the ground?" Dean asked.

"That's right, but I didn't pick her up."

"So Lola's not in the river?" Dean asked.

"She might be now, I don't know what happened to her after that night. When my dad came, he kicked her down the riverbank on his way down to the water, I never saw where she landed, it might have been in the river, but Dean, if the doll _did_ fall into the river, there'd be nothing left of it now, she was just cloth and that was thirty years ago. If the doll went in the water, she's probably fallen apart by now."

"Yeah." Dean mused, pulling a small rock out of one of Ben's gashes.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry for the longer update time, I had my wisdom teeth out and then things just kept getting in the way, not to mention writer's block that thankfully seems to have vanished for the time being. Well here's the update, enjoy and leave me your thoughts! I'll be quicker about the next update!**

**Chapter 22**

Sam watched the camp director across the dining hall, over a spoonful of diced pineapple as he listened to Dean tell the story about what had happened earlier that day. The youngest brother shoved the spoon in his mouth and grabbed for his glass of water, before setting the spoon back in the bowl and downing a quarter of the glass. His gaze flitted to Dean's glazed, hazel eyes.

'_Damn, Dean still looks like crap.'_ Sam thought, the words drifting through the thoughts about Ben, Olivia and William.

"Uh, Sammy, you listening to me dude?" Dean questioned, waving his hand in front of his little brother's face.

"Yeah, sorry. What did you say?" Sam asked.

"I said, I think someone knows more than they're telling." Dean muttered, sipping slowly at his orange juice.

"Who?"

"Either William or Ben, I'm not sure which."

"Why couldn't it be Olivia?"

"The kid never shuts up, she doesn't seem the type to hold things back."

"Well, what do you think is being hidden?" Sam questioned, spooning another bunch of pineapple into his mouth.

"I dunno, but I'm almost sure it's _something_."

"So, you think the doll's the key? We find it, we stop the haunting?" Sam asked, whispering so the campers couldn't hear.

"Well, we stop _Olivia's_ haunting anyway, I dunno about Will and the other kid. Maybe Will's just sticking around because Olivia needs him here, she scares herself with what she can do and Will's the only one that can get through to her and help her to stop it, but without Olivia around, Will won't have any need to be here. As for the kid in _our_ cabin, I have no idea what will stop _his_ haunting."

"There's gotta be something. There's _always_ something. For all we know, if we stop the other hauntings, he might go away as well." Sam replied.

"He might." Dean sighed and leaned back into his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. He pushed himself up from the table, Sam and the children watching him.

"I'm gonna head back to the cabin." Dean stated, sighing as his head gave yet another twinge.

"There are some pain meds in my pack, grab a couple if you need them." Sam said simply.

"You mean you're not gonna come to the rec hall with us for floor hockey?" Andrew asked, sounding almost heartbroken.

"Sorry kiddo, not tonight, I'm not feeling up to it." Dean smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"But Deeeean!" Ryan whined.

Dean turned to the boy with a baffled look on his face.

"Whaaaat?" Dean mocked.

"You missed all the afternoon activities and without you we'll have an uneven number of players." The child challenged.

"Buddy, I can't." Dean replied. He'd loved to have played floor hockey with his campers, but he knew that he'd never be able to stay on his feet enough to be any help and Ben and the camp nurse would definitely have a fit if they saw Dean getting ready to play.

"Well, will you at _least_ come watch? You don't _have_ to play." Bryce asked.

Dean was silent as he passed his eyes from one curious face to the next.

"Pleeeease?" Erik whined.

"Yeah, pleeeeease?" Ryan returned.

Dean sighed. "Okay, I'll come watch, but don't get mad if I fall asleep."

"Why would you fall asleep?" Lyndon asked.

"Cause I'm tired." Dean replied casually.

"So?"

"So, when I'm tired I fall asleep." Dean returned.

"We _all_ do." Bryce grinned.

Dean smiled. "Yeah, I guess we do."

* * *

"Heads up!" Ben shouted from across the rec hall.

Sam ducked as a bright orange plastic ball slammed into the wall where his head had just been.

"Sorry!" Yelled Timothy from next to the centre line.

"It's okay." Sam returned, tossing the ball to Ben.

Sam turned to face the back door of the hall, which was standing wide open to allow the air to filter through. He could see two of the other cabins playing a game of kick ball on the field under the refereeing of one of the counselors. He heard the whistle being blown outside and saw the two teams scurry to switch players before turning back to the game in front of him. His gaze drifted down the line of campers from his cabin and rested on Dean, who was seated at the very end of the row with Erik sleeping against his shoulder.

Dean felt his brother's eyes on him and looked up with a small smile as Erik pressed himself against him and sighed softly in his sleep. The kid was exhausted after being up most of the previous night with Ben, keeping a watch over the brothers and then going strong all day, it was only a matter of time before the kid crashed and Dean had expected the child to fall asleep after seeing him stagger into the rec hall and sit clumsily on the bench.

Ben sounded the whistle and the players on the floor came in to switch places with the waiting campers and Dean was surprised to find that Erik hardly stirred when the whistle blew. The oldest brother shook his head, wondering how the kid could sleep through such ruckus, but he wasn't complaining, the kid wasn't hurting anything, he just wasn't looking forward to waking him when the game ended.

Ben looked over at Dean and Erik and smiled broadly, the expression looking somewhat eerie as it clashed with his battered face. He lifted the whistle to his lips, sounded it and jumped back when the kids came barrelling toward him, chasing after the ball.

"Watch out for Ben!" Called one of the boys from the opposite cabin.

"Thanks Jordan!" Ben replied with a shake of his head.

"Yup!" The boy yelled back.

* * *

The end of the game was fast approaching and the cabin fifteen ducks were leading ten to six. A proud grin stretched across Dean's face as he watched the kids under his supervision dominate the ball hockey floor. Erik stirred slightly against Dean's shoulder and the oldest brother looked down to see if the child would wake. He smiled when he saw the little boy's sleepy eyes squint up at him.

"Hey kiddo, have a good nap?" Dean questioned.

Erik nodded, rubbed his hands across his eyes and yawned.

"Who's winning?" The child wondered.

"We are." Dean winked at Erik and cheered as Sam put the ball in the net.

"Can I have a turn in the game?" Erik asked hopefully.

"Sure you can, we're about to switch players again, get yourself ready for the change-up." Dean smiled.

"Okay!" The boy returned eagerly and grabbed his stick from the floor in front of his feet.

Ben blew the whistle and the players switched. Dean clapped as Erik charged into the game at full speed.

"Get em guys!" Dean urged.

Sam winced as he saw one of the boys check another against one of the other players.

"Go easy!" Sam called.

"Yeah, play nice!" Ben yelled and continued to watch the game.

Dean leaned back against the wall and let his eyes drop shut while he continued to listen to the game and the shouts of the boys.

"Dean!" Yelled Ben.

The oldest Winchester's eyes shot open and he sat up just in time to get a face full of the orange plastic ball that had been hit particularly hard by a boy from the opposite team. Dean grabbed his face and fell back against the wall with a shout of surprise and from the other side of the rec hall the sound of bodies hitting the wall rang in his ears. He managed to open his eyes to thin slits to see what had transpired while he was preoccupied and he saw Ben, Erik and one of the counselors from the other cabin tangled in a heap on the ground, Ben on the bottom and Erik stuck in the middle.

"Hold up!" Yelled the second counselor from the opposite team and the game stopped, the entire rec hall tossed into a stunned silence that hung over the floor like a thick quilt.

Dean struggled to sit up straight, but dared not remove his hands from his face and Sam rushed to his brother's side, while the young man that had called for a halt to the game rushed over to where the other three had fallen.

"We're gonna need the nurse!" The man yelled when he saw a wide cut on Ben's face where he had struck the edge of an unused bench.

Ben and the other two were working to separate themselves, the camp director's vision blurred both from the hit and the blood that was running into his eyes.

"Erik, are you okay?" Ben asked, his voice thick with pain.

There was silence, the only response being choked sobs from the young boy and the heavy breathing from the other counselor as he tried to regain the breath that had been forced from his lungs.

"Erik?" The uninjured counselor questioned and gently pulled the child from the mess of tangled limbs.

The young child looked up with tears streaming down his cheeks and the counselor checked him over, finding cuts, scrapes and a few nasty bruises that he received when he landed on Ben's knees and when the other counselor had tumbled on top of him.

"Dean?" Sam asked upon seeing the pained look in his brother's eyes. He gently pulled his big brother's hands down and gasped when he saw blood streaming from Dean's nose and a dark red and purple mark starting to form on his upper lip, which was also bleeding from a cut.

"Damn it!" Dean cursed, bringing a hand back to his mouth and nose.

The boy that had hit the ball looked terrified at what he had done as he observed the pain he had caused the oldest brother, his head then shifted to where Ben was trying to pick himself up and the two counselors seated on the floor, one next to the other, helping him to regain his breath, while holding the crying child from cabin fifteen against him.

"Did someone go and get the nurse?" The counselor trying to comfort Erik called.

"Yeah, Timothy did!" Yelled Lyndon.

* * *

"I'm fine Rhonda." Ben muttered, shooing the nurse's hands away in mid-prodding.

"You let me be the judge of that, Benjamin." The nurse scolded softly.

The nurse tending to the wounds suffered during the floor hockey games was an older lady, probably in her early to mid fifties, with a round face and sharp blue eyes that watched every move made by the patients with great concentration. Her brown hair was starting to go grey and it was pulled neatly back in a tightly coiled bun, a few stray locks curling gently at the back of her neck and behind her ears.

The woman ran her steady hands over Ben's head, checking for further bumps and she examined him closely for any sign of harsh injuries that couldn't be seen on his summer kissed face that was already covered with scrapes and cuts from the previous encounter with Olivia's temper.

The camp director hissed when the woman's fingertips brushed over the lump behind his ear from where he'd hit a tree root protruding from the ground when Olivia had accidentally tossed him.

"When did you get this and why didn't you come see me about it?" Rhonda questioned.

"Today, and I never came to you about it because it was under control." Ben sighed.

The woman made a gentle clicking noise with her tongue as she examined the bump.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"I wasn't aware that I was _being_ stubborn." Ben mused quietly and bowed his head so Rhonda could examine the back of his skull.

"Well now you know and I suggest coming to me next time you take a whack like this to that head of yours."

Ben hesitated and Rhonda cleared her throat as a warning.

"Of course, but I'm not _planning_ to take anymore hits like that one, or this one for that matter." Ben smirked a bit.

"Well I should hope not." Rhonda muttered, pressing a bandage over the fresh cut over Ben's eye, the surrounding area starting to change an interesting mix of red and purple.

Dean sighed, holding an ice pack over his nose and swollen lip. He shifted uncomfortably against the hard chair in front of the far wall. He squinted his eyes shut as the cold from the ice pack mercilessly burned his skin. His eyes drifted to where Sam was sitting with Erik, who sported a few colourful bandages and was holding an ice pack over a badly bruised elbow, while Sam held another over the child's swollen and bruised knee from the floor hockey accident.

"How are you doing Erik?" Dean questioned.

"I'm okay, are you?" Erik wondered, his eyes shimmering with curiosity.

"Yeah, I'm good." Dean said, bringing the ice pack down to rest in his lap.

"You _will_ be if you put that thing over it to keep the swelling down." Rhonda replied, motioning to the ice pack that Dean was glaring down at.

Dean rolled his eyes and lifted the pack back up over his face, wincing as it pressed against the bruises. He let his head fall gently back against the hard wall and shut his eyes, listening to the nurse scold Ben for not telling her about his 'accident' earlier that day.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Okay, this chapter's quite a bit shorter than my usual posts, but don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter right now. I made this chapter shorter because I want to put a lot of action in the next post. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23**

Once again night had come to Riverside. The clear sky shone down on the grounds, the moon watching the grounds through night-chilled silver beams that pranced gently across the dew-soaked grass and sifted through the forest surrounding the campground to hit against the greyed trunks of trees just beyond the threshold between the camp and the woodlands.

Small orbs of light drifted lazily around the cabins, stopping every now and then to hover in front of an open window before once again resuming their travels. They shimmered around the camp director's cabin before weaving through the small space between the dining hall and one of the girl's cabins. From there the orbs slid quietly around the volleyball court, and one of the two playgrounds. The lights passed the flagpole and the flower garden around its base before gliding over a hill and to the swimming pool area.

The pool pumps hummed quietly in a storage shed, while a water hose hung limply over the edge of the deep end, next to the diving board, waiting to be turned on in the morning to replace the water that had been splashed out the previous day by overexcited campers. The water rippled as a misdirected moth plunged into the mirror surface and flailed helplessly in the dark water.

The river gleamed over a steep bank on the backside of the pool, the strong, metal fence, being the only barrier between the glistening pool and a dangerous fall into the water below. The small orbs flickered as they drifted toward the fence, shimmered through the barrier and whipped down over the steep embankment to stop abruptly on the thin shore and simply hover there, unnoticed by those who slept in the grounds above them.

The orbs shifted, swirled uncontrollably and took the shape of two young children, a girl and a boy. The girl turned toward the boy, her dark hair glittering in the moonlight. She watched the boy through tearful eyes as she turned her attention back to the river.

"William," The girl began.

"What?" The boy asked, now also facing the river.

"What did you mean when you said Lola might not be in the river?"

"What does it sound like I meant, Olivia?"

"But how do you know she's not there?"

"I don't, but I don't think she is. Do you remember that night when Ben found us?" William asked.

"A little bit, not much." Olivia responded, her hair moving lightly in the wind drifting from the river.

"Ben remembers."

"How can you be sure? He was littler than us and we hardly remember."

"Yeah, but he didn't die, he's gotta remember more than us."

"But he told Dean he didn't." Olivia objected.

"He doesn't, not when he's awake."

"What?" Olivia asked, clearly confused.

"He's asleep now. His brain remembers, even if he doesn't."

"But how would that help find Lola?"

"He saw her that night, he saw what happened to her."

"He did?"

"Yeah, wanna see?" William questioned.

"How?"

"We go visit him now, when he's dreaming. We make him remember."

"But William, we can't! We can't even stop things from happening in the day!" Olivia gasped, suddenly frightened.

"But we've never tried it at night."

"We shouldn't, we might hurt him!"

"We'll try hard not to, but this is the only way to get Lola back and go away."

"But William!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Olivia, it's the only way. C'mon, we'll be really careful."

"But!"

"Do you want Lola back or not?"

"Yes."

"Then let's go!" William exclaimed and took Olivia's small hand in his own, leading her up the river bank and back across the campgrounds.

* * *

Ben slept quietly on his side, the silver moonlight sifting gracefully through the curtains to paint haphazard patterns across the camp director's t-shirt clad back. A small breeze slipped through the cabin as Olivia and William appeared at the side of Ben's bed. The camp director shifted slightly and shivered against the chill, but slept on nonetheless.

"William, I can't!" Olivia whispered sharply, her eyes welling up with tears that splashed gently against her cheeks.

"Yes you can. Don't worry." William said softly, his voice filled with sympathy.

"No!" Olivia snapped, her voice louder than expected.

Ben gasped in his sleep and sat up suddenly, peering around in the darkness. He squinted into the shadows of his bedroom and swept his gaze across the opposite side of the double bed in which he slept. He pushed the covers back swiftly, and carefully slid onto the wooden floor before moving out of the bedroom and into the sitting room. He then ventured into the spare bedroom, the bathroom and lastly, the office.

He looked around the office, his eyes drifting to the front door of the cabin, then to the paper-strewn desk, the wall phone and the laptop computer staring blankly at him from its black screen. He reached for the door to the broom cabinet and yanked it open, seeing nothing inside, but cleaning supplies.

"Olivia?" He called softly into the darkness surrounding him, but he got no answer.

"Is there someone here?" Ben asked, but silence greeted his question.

He shook his head and trudged back to the bedroom, climbing into bed and pulling the sheets up over him. He sighed, turned onto his back and soon fell into sleep once again. Another breeze ruffled over him and Olivia and William appeared at his bedside for the second time that night.

"Keep your voice down, Olivia or you'll never get Lola back!" William hissed.

"Sorry." Olivia responded quietly and hung her head as though she'd been kicked. She sniffled softly as another tear rolled off her cheek.

"Stop crying, Olivia, it'll be alright, don't worry kay?" William asked softly, laying his hands on the crying child's shoulders.

"Promise?" Olivia asked, wiping her eyes.

"Of course I promise." William smiled.

"But I don't wanna hurt Ben." Olivia replied.

"We won't, he'll be fine."

"Really?" Olivia asked hopefully, casting her eyes to Ben's still face as he sighed in his sleep.

"Really."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Okay! Here's the next update and I'll get the next one up as soon as it's finished! Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 24**

Sam shifted as he slept. A look of pain sat on his handsome features and he hissed as though being prodded with a hot iron. He tossed and turned, throwing the blankets off of himself. His pillows were soaked with perspiration and he woke with a yelp, emerging from the nightmarish dreamscape he'd been caught in. All at once he knew something wasn't right. The realization hit him like a shotgun going off. He jumped as a sense of complete and overwhelming terror clutched his heart in a gnarled hand. His stomach flipped and he felt like he was going to be sick, but worked to gain control of his feelings within minutes of realizing where he was.

Minutes were all it took for Dean to shoot from his own slumber and see Sam thrashing in his bed before waking up terrified. The oldest Winchester hurried from bed and rushed across the floor of the cabin to sink onto Sam's mattress on the other side of the room.

"Sammy!" Dean hissed quietly, not wishing to wake the kids.

"Sam! What's the matter?" Dean pleaded as his younger brother shot to sit and looked desperately around the cabin.

"Something's wrong!" Sam snapped, clearly showing no interest in keeping the children asleep. His voice echoed around the cabin.

"Dean, there's something wrong!" Sam yelped.

"What's the matter with Sam?" Came Bryce's frightened voice from the opposite side of the room over Dean's empty bed.

"What's going on?" Cried Brandon.

"It's nothing guys, just..just go back to sleep." Dean reassured the boys who obviously didn't believe him.

"What's wrong?" Lyndon challenged.

"Nothing!" Dean snapped, harsher than intended as he tried to pull Sam back to reality so he could understand what his little brother was trying to tell him.

"Then why is Sam like that?" Ryan responded, just as harsh as Dean had been.

"I told you, it's nothing!" Dean shouted, panic setting in as Sam struggled to regain his composure, while still shouting about something being wrong.

"Is not!" Yelled Timothy, his voice full of frustration.

"Everything's fine!" Dean responded angrily. His little brother was hurting and he didn't know where it hurt to make it better, but he didn't want to worry the kids so he tried to convince them that everything was fine and he was clearly failing miserably, not to mention scaring them half to death with his tone of voice.

"Sammy, just calm down!" Dean called into Sam's desperate face.

"Dean, something feels wrong." Sam said, his voice slowly growing steadier.

"What is it?" Bryce questioned as Sam shuddered.

"Just shut up and stop asking questions! There's _nothing_ wrong! Now go back to sleep!" Dean shouted and the small boy looked as though he'd just been punched. All at once Bryce scurried down the ladder, passed Dean a frightened glance and scampered from the cabin, choked sobs escaping his throat.

"Bryce! Come back!" Dean called desperately, realizing what had just happened. He cast his eyes around the cabin, greeting the wide, frightened gazes of the other boys.

Sam drew an unsteady breath and seemed to slowly gain his calm once again. He swallowed a few times, forcing himself to settle as he heard sobs from the campers and saw their terrified faces in the moonlight shining through the closed curtains.

"You good?" Dean asked softly and Sam nodded.

"Can I talk to you outside?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, sure thing." Dean replied and turned back to face the terrified children.

"Stay in your bunks while Sam and I go outside to have a chat, okay?" Dean questioned.

"But Sam! You promised you wouldn't leave again!" Jamie objected, his voice full of hurt.

"I'll be right outside the door, Jamie. This is important." Sam assured him

"But what if that boy comes back while we're alone?" Jamie asked.

"He won't." Dean said, forcing his voice to sound kind.

"You don't know that! You said you wouldn't leave again Sam! You lied! You're leaving!" Jamie snarled.

"I'm just going outside, Dean and I gotta have a private talk." Sam said, his heart hammering in his chest, every second wasted was a second that they needed to stop whatever had pulled him awake.

"Don't leave, you can talk in private, just go in the bathroom. That way you can still hear us if the boy comes back." Jamie tried.

The brother's cast their eyes to the bathroom on the opposite side of the cabin, next to Dean's bed and Sam nodded quickly. He was willing to do whatever it took to tell his brother what he'd felt.

"What about Bryce?" Timothy asked.

"Damn it!" Dean hissed, he'd scared the poor kid away, who knew what could happen.

"Okay, look, Sam and I will have a quick talk and then I'll go find Bryce while Sam stays here with you guys, okay?"

The boys nodded and were silent as Dean pulled his brother across the cabin and into the small bathroom, shutting the door behind them. The oldest Winchester searched his little brother's face for answers to the many questions that he had.

"Sam, what the hell is going on?" Dean asked, deciding to start with the most obvious.

"I don't know what exactly, but it felt like I was being ripped in half when I woke up." Sam stated.

Dean looked Sam over from top to bottom.

"You look like you're still in one piece to me." Dean smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I said it _felt_ like it, not that I _was_ being ripped in half. Something's wrong and I think Ben's in trouble."

"What? How do you figure?" Dean asked immediately.

"I've got a feeling." Sam said.

"A feeling? Like a psychic thing?"

Sam shook his head.

"No, just intuition. I was dreaming and then the entire scene changed to black and there were lights and the sounds of children talking. Then I felt like I'd been pushed into the wtare and I thought I was being torn apart. That's when I woke up." Sam said.

Dean looked at Sam silently, his eyes were curious, but his expression was one of concern.

"Then how do you figure that Ben's in trouble?" Dean asked.

"I heard the kids say his name." Sam stated simply.

"Sam, it was just a dream. Nothing's going to happen to Ben or anybody else for that matter."

"But Dean, I felt..."

"Like you were being ripped apart, I know, you've told me, but that doesn't tell us anything other than you were having a nightmare and it woke you up."

"Dean, we have to go and check on Ben." Sam pleaded.

"I'll drop by the cabin when I find Bryce, okay?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded, if that was the best he was going to get, he was going to take it. He turned his back on Dean and led the way out of the bathroom, watching Dean as he rushed to get dressed while the boys watched him from their beds.

"I'm going to find Bryce, you guys stay here, okay?" Dean asked and left the cabin before he got an answer.

* * *

"William, we have to stop, we're hurting him!" Olivia yelled. 

"I haven't even touched him yet, Olivia!" William responded quietly, motioning to the sleeping camp director.

"But he moved!" Olivia stated.

"He turned over! Lots of people move in their sleep! That doesn't mean he's hurting!"

"William, I don't wanna!" Olivia backed away from Ben's bedside.

The small boy grabbed Olivia gently and tugged her back next to him before shoving her forward so she could hear the soft breath coming from Ben's mouth.

"Do it! I'll follow you in!" William said.

"But!"

"Just do it!" William snapped and pressed Olivia's hands against the side of Ben's head.

The young girl screamed as she felt herself falling into Ben's dream and William landed next to her. The scene stretching before them was that of Riverside. They could hear Ben yelling the score of a game and followed his voice to the ball field where they saw him clapping his hands as one of the children kicked the soccer ball into the net. The camp director's face was unmarked, not a scratch on him and his cheeks had a sunburned glow to them.

"William, let's go back before we hurt him!" Olivia pleaded.

"Look at him, does he look hurt to you? He's fine, Olivia, don't worry so much." William sighed and walked slowly down the hill leading to the ball field.

The scene shifted and changed and Ben was climbing a tree, Olivia and William standing at the base watching him. They looked up and saw Sam sitting on one of the topmost branches eating an apple. Another shift in scene and the camp director and the youngest Winchester were standing on the edge of the pool, both clad in jeans and sweaters.

"This is his dream?" Olivia asked curiously, lifting her head to the sky which was swirling with purples, blues, and several other colours, all mixing together to form a gorgeous skyscape that churned above them.

"Yup." William answered simply.

"Wow." Olivia breathed in amazement.

The young girl was transfixed on the sky above and she didn't see William step forward and tug gently on Ben's hand.

"William?" Ben asked and Olivia turned to face the voice.

"Ben, you have to remember what happened the night Olivia and I died." William spoke.

Olivia watched Ben's face turn ghost-white and he shook his head, backing away until the diving board leapt in front of him and created a bench that the camp director sunk ungracefully onto.

"I...I can't." Ben said.

"You can too, you just won't!" William replied.

"William, I can't remember." Ben answered, and Olivia saw his hands trembling as he raked them through his hair.

"Try!" William spoke and shoved Ben backwards so the director plunged into the pool below him, the water now churning wildly and bubbling hungrily as Ben fell back into it.

The scene froze just before Ben hit the water, his face was horrified and below him, the dark water had formed a pair of hands to reach for him. In the scene, Sam still stood on the edge of the pool, his eyes now shifted to Ben and there was a look of shock on his face.

"William! What did you do to Ben?!" Olivia screamed, seeing the expression on the director's face.

"Relax, he's fine, the dream's just changing, give it a second." The young boy stated.

"William, have you done this before?" Olivia asked, tears springing to her eyes.

"Yeah, twice." The boy grinned.

"When?"

"You don't need to know, but those two people were fine when they woke up, they thought it was all a dream. Just wait, Ben will be fine too."

Sure enough the scene soon resumed and the water engulfed Ben before reaching up and pulling Sam in as well. The scene shimmered and changed, the surroundings were now a dark night and the river shone at the foot of the embankment that had appeared. The sound of Ben shouting reached the ears of Olivia and she watched in horror as the camp director fell from the sky and struck the river bank hard enough to cause him to temporarily pass out.

Olivia screamed as she saw the still form of Ben roll down the rocks and come to a stop next to the churning water. She cried out to the unconscious man and seconds later appeared next to him. The child knelt and reached out to shake the director awake. He came to with a yelp, his eyes frightened and desperate. She saw a fresh bruise on the man's face and a rock protruded sickeningly from his arm, the blood from the wound dripping onto the ground, which sprung fangs and sucked up the crimson liquid before a long, red tongue slithered from the hole and up the director's arm to where the injury was bleeding profusely.

"Go away!" Olivia snapped as she heard a yell escape Ben's lips.

The tongue slunk away and sunk back into the ground, leaving Olivia sobbing as she watched the dreamscape...Ben's dreamscape, shift and swirl around her. She didn't know what to expect in the twisted world that was a dream.

"William, make it stop!" Olivia shouted.

"It's just a dream, Ben's fine!" William objected.

"No he's not!" Olivia screamed, seeing the bleary-eyed director collapse back against the ground, his eyes sliding shut.

"Ben, wake up, you're fine!" William shouted, appearing next to Olivia.

The camp chief obediently opened his eyes and sat up, his gaze shifting to the rock in his arm. William reached forward with both hands and yanked the rock out. Ben yelped, Olivia screamed, William tossed the rock into the river, which leapt at it like a predator and pulled it in.

"Okay, Ben, you have to remember. It's the only way we can leave!" William snapped.

"But I can't." Ben objected.

"We can help." William answered and thrust his hand out to grab Ben's bleeding arm. The director gave a shout of surprise and then the scene switched once again.

Olivia stood at the very top of the embankment, looking down into the swirling water. A split second later, William appeared with Ben at his side. The camp director swayed dangerously on his feet and Olivia looked up into the man's face, stifling a small scream when she saw his nose bleeding. Ben swayed again, this time sinking to his knees with an uncomfortable moan. Olivia dropped next to him and took his face in her small hands.

"Ben?" The girl asked nervously. The man in question looked up, but his eyes were unfocused, he fell forward. Olivia squeaked and rolled out of the way as Ben hit the ground and remained unsteady on his hands and knees. He crawled to the edge of the embankment and cast his eyes down to the river, biting back a groan as he did so.

"What is it?" Olivia asked, following Ben's eyes after noticing the sickened expression clouding his face.

She was shocked into silence as she saw herself and William laying face down in the water, some distance apart. The sound of running feet greeted the girl's ears and she turned to see a much younger version of Ben, creeping to the edge and peering cautiously beyond the broken fence.

The scene shifted again and next to her, the older version of the camp director cried out as the ground crumbled beneath him and they were falling. Ben groped at the air, seeing his younger self looking into the large canyon that had suddenly appeared, a look of total shock and terror on the young child's face. Olivia looked over to where Ben was shouting, once again looking terrified.

"William!" Olivia screamed and the scene froze, Ben in mid-air, mouth open and yelling, eyes wide and frightened. The young girl righted herself so she was walking on the dark air and William was there in an instant.

"Ben, you can't stop the dream! Not yet!" Will shouted.

The scene resumed and the surroundings shimmered back to that night by the river thirty years previous. Ben struck the ground next to the water and the river leapt at the dazed man to fall over him and drag him out into the still surface without a single ripple. He was choking on the water, he couldn't breathe as he flailed desperately, trying to get out. He screamed silently, the water flooding into his mouth and choking him further. Olivia watched in panic and tried to pull the man to the surface, but she wasn't strong enough.

Ben looked up and recoiled when he saw Olivia's lifeless face staring down at him. He screamed again, only managing to swallow more water as he tried to pull away. Olivia looked up to see what was so terrifying and saw herself. Small air bubbles escaped the floating girl's mouth and tears sprung to Olivia's eyes as she watched her own dead body floating just above them. She tore her eyes away from the sight to look down to where Ben was still fighting, but his efforts were getting weaker with every movement, soon he stopped moving completely and started to sink toward the bottom of the river.

Olivia screamed in terror at the sight of Ben struggling to draw breath and the scene shifted. She found herself sobbing on the shore next to Ben's soaked body and no breath escaped the director's lungs.

She turned, terrified, to William. "What did you do?" She cried.

* * *

In the camp director's cabin, Ben's pillows had been torn from the bed in his struggles, the sheets were wrapped around him and a small stream of blood dripped from his nose to the white sheets, spotting them with crimson. The man struggled to draw breath, choking as the air caught in his throat and refused to go any further. The cabin was still ringing from his shouting and a wide cut bled on his arm to form a small puddle on the floor and it dripped from the corner of the night stand which had sliced through the skin on his lower arm while he'd been fighting an unseen enemy. 

He whimpered quietly in his sleep, but did not wake.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Bryce?" Dean called into the damp night.

"Come on buddy, where are you?" Dean asked gently.

The oldest Winchester heard sobbing coming from the shower house in the middle of the campground as he wandered in search of the child. Without a word, he moved swiftly to the building and stuck his head through the door, hearing the crying from the furthest shower down, Dean walked to it and gently pushed the door open.

"Bryce?" Dean asked, seeing the young boy huddled on the bench.

"Go away." Bryce whimpered.

"Bryce, I'm sorry that I yelled." Dean said softly.

"Then why did you do it?" The boy sniffed.

"I...uh...I know that I shouldn't have, but it just happened." Dean replied.

"But why didn't you _stop_ it from happening?"

"Because I couldn't." Dean replied, still keeping his voice soft and calm.

Bryce whimpered and kept his head hidden in his lap, not meeting Dean's eyes.

"Bryce, I know I should've stopped myself from yelling, but I was worried about Sam."

"You said that there wasn't anything wrong with him." Bryce stated.

"There wasn't, he had a bad dream, that's all, but I was still worried. Just like I was worried about you when I came to find you."

"You were?" Bryce questioned.

"You bet I was."

"Is that why you came to find me?"

"Yeah, that and I felt bad for yelling."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I told you that."

"Oh yeah." Bryce sniffed quietly.

"Bryce, I'm sorry." Dean repeated.

"You already said that." Bryce smirked.

"Oh yeah." Dean returned, repeating the child's words.

Bryce giggled a bit and Dean beamed, proud of his ability to cheer the camper up.

"C'mon, let's get back to the cabin. Sam's worried about you too." Dean spoke softly, using care to be sure he didn't offend the child any further.

"Kay." Bryce replied quietly and slid from the bench and onto the cement floor in front of Dean and the oldest Winchester took the boy by the hand to lead him out of the shower house and back toward the cabin.

"Oh, wait, we've got to go check on Ben." Dean replied.

"Why? Is he sick?" Bryce asked curiously.

"Not that I know of." Dean answered and crossed the wet grass to the director's cabin on the other side of a line of trees.

Before they had reached the trees there was a series of terrified shouts that echoed from the cabin. Dean started running, pulling Bryce behind him and leapt the three steps to the front porch. Bryce clambered up behind the oldest Winchester.

"Ben?" Dean called anxiously through the door, but got no answer. Without a word Dean tossed himself against the door and it flew open, Dean tumbling in to land in a heap on the floor.

Bryce walked quickly in behind him and looked around the dark office, his eyes resting on the door leading into the rest of the cabin. The small boy brushed gently past Dean and made his way into the back part of the cabin. A closed door at the side of the sitting room watched him and Bryce hurried to it and pushed it open, Dean following behind him.

"Ben!" Dean exclaimed when he saw the camp director laying in a heap, sheets twisted and blood-spattered.

The oldest brother hurried to the sleeping man's side and dropped next to him while Bryce dropped on the other side and reached a small hand across to wipe away some of the blood from the director's arm.

"What happened to him?" Bryce asked, sounding frightened.

"I don't really know. Ben? Ben wake up." Dean replied, shaking the man's shoulder, but getting no response.

* * *

"You said we wouldn't hurt him!" Olivia snapped.

"It's a dream, Olivia, none of it's real." William returned.

"But William, look at him, he's dead!" Olivia sobbed, turning to face the still director.

"He's not dead."

"But he's not breathing!"

"He's not dead!"

"But!"

Ben drew a sharp breath and slowly opened his eyes, coughing the water from his lungs and watching as flames shot from the ground and surrounded him in a ring of fire, keeping him from getting a clear look at the river and therefore from recalling what had happened thirty years ago. He was more concerned for his safety than conjuring up such a horrific memory. The camp director yelped as the fire licked at him and he threw his arms over his face to block it out.

"You're alive!" Olivia squealed with joy.

"Told ya so!" William snapped.

Olivia glared at the boy hotly, her eyes scolding.

"Take us out, you could kill him next time!" Olivia pleaded.

"Do you want to find your dumb doll and leave or not?"

"Lola is not dumb William, you are!" Olivia hissed.

"What you say is what you are!" William growled back in a very childlike manner.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not! And if we have to hurt Ben to find Lola and leave, I'm not going anywhere!" Olivia returned.

"You're just as stupid as your dumb doll!" William stated harshly.

"Lola isn't dumb! And I'm not stupid!" Olivia screamed and the dream scape erupted in chaos. The sky opened up to spit hail the size of baseballs at them and the river boiled threateningly. A sharp bolt of blue lightening flashed above them followed by a rumble of thunder so deafening that all three of them had to cover their ears.

"You don't even know what happened that night!" William shouted above the ruckus.

"Well neither do you!" Olivia yelled, ignoring the disorder around her.

"I know more than you ever will!"

"Then why don't you tell me?"

"Because, why should I when Ben knows it too? Ben saw everything, even if he doesn't remember!" William screamed.

"Why don't you ask _Ben_ where your stupid Lola is? He knows!" William continued.

Suddenly the dream scape calmed and Olivia turned hopefully to where Ben was still trapped behind the wall of fire.

"You do?" She asked softly and the fire died out.

"No, I don't." Ben said.

"Liar! You were there! You saw everything!" William screeched and the sky darkened again. The river started pelting them with large rocks, but none of the rubble even got close to striking William or Olivia, it was all directed at Ben.

"What am I supposed to have seen?" Ben begged, yelping as a rock hit him in the shoulder.

"You saw him push Olivia through the fence!" William shouted.

"But, William, I didn't get pushed, I fell! And so did you!" Olivia corrected.

"You didn't fall! Kenneth pushed you, I tried to help you when I fell!"

"Kenneth? But he wasn't even around us that night." Olivia spoke, clearly confused.

"Yes he was. He saw you and wanted to play a nasty trick. He was just gonna push you down and take Lola and hide her on you. He didn't mean to kill you, but he did. And Ben saw! He knew!" William yelled.

"How did he know?" Olivia asked, tears falling on her cheeks, and rain falling from the sky at the same time.

"Kenneth told him! He told him to watch!" William replied and the dream scape shifted and swirled around them as William grabbed tightly onto Ben's arm.

xxxxxxx

"_Hey Ben, wanna see Olivia cry?" _

"_No." A five year old Ben replied, staring up into the sharp blue eyes of the boy in front of him._

"_Why not? It'll be funny."_

"_Will not!"_

"_You big baby, I'm just gonna hide that dumb doll she carries around with her everywhere."_

"_Why?" _

"_Because I can." The boy returned._

"_Kenneth, no! I'll tell my daddy on you!" Ben threatened._

"_Don't be stupid! If you tell your daddy, I'll beat you up."_

_Ben's eyes wavered as he digested the threat. He watched the blue eyes in front of him closely._

"_But..." Ben started to object, but was knocked back by a punch to the face. Tears welled in the fallen boy's eyes and a choked whimper escaped his throat before Kenneth slapped a hand over Ben's mouth._

"_Shut up. Don't be such a baby, I barely even touched you."_

_More tears slipped from Ben's eyes. The boy shook Ben with as much strength as the nine year old could muster up_. _Ben whimpered again._

"_Stop crying! My daddy says only babies cry." Kenneth replied hotly._

"_But..."_

"_He also taught me how to do this." Kenneth spoke and shoved Ben hard into the tree behind him. The young boy's body went rigid and he screamed in pain as he hit the tree trunk. Shortly after, Kenneth lashed out and kicked Ben in the leg and the boy screamed again._

"_Kenneth! What are you doing to him! Stop it!" Came a desperate voice in the darkness. _

_Ben watched as Olivia stepped from the shadows, a doll clutched against her chest._

xxxxxxxx

From next to the stunned camp director the little girl let out a squeak of excitement.

"Lola!" She cried and tried to rush forward, but was stopped by an unseen barrier between the silently playing scene and the actual dream scape. William had a hopeful glimmer in his eyes as he watched.

"William, why can't I get her?" Olivia asked curiously, looking longingly at the doll the girl behind the barrier was holding as she prattled on silently, her voice temporarily unheard by the three spectators.

"Because, she's just a dream." William stated.

"But she's right there!" Olivia objected, pointing.

"Your _watching_ what happened that night, it's not as real as this is, so you can't touch anything behind that wall." William explained, calming his voice a little.

"But watching this is going to show me what happened to Lola?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, just watch."

xxxxxxxxx

_Kenneth stepped forward and backed Olivia up against the fence before reaching out and yanking Lola from her. Ben cowered against the tree, watching the two kids arguing._

"_Give her back, Kenneth!" Olivia snapped desperately, reaching for the doll held loosely in the other boy's hand. He lifted the doll above his head so Olivia, who was shorter than Kenneth couldn't reach her prized possession._

"_No." Kenneth hissed through a smirk._

"_Give the doll back to her!" Came another voice from further down the trail._

_The three children turned to face the words and saw William trekking toward them, a look of anger on his face._

"_Or what?" Kenneth barked._

"_Or I'll go get Victor!" William replied._

_Ben's head shot up at the mention of his father and he looked hopefully beyond Kenneth and Olivia to where William stood, watching._

_While Kenneth was occupied with taunting William, the boy's arm dropped to his side, Lola hanging limply between his fingers. Olivia wasn't paying attention, and didn't see the doll lower, but Ben did. The five year old cautiously got to his feet and crept up behind Kenneth, his heart pounding and his hands shaking. In a swift lunge, the young child grabbed for Lola, but his hand missed the target, grasping only a bunch of the dolls dress, and his hand struck Kenneth's, who quickly turned on Ben and grabbed for him. Ben cringed as the larger boy's hand encircled his arm and gripped down hard._

"_What are you doing Bennie?" Kenneth teased, using a name that only Ben's father called him._

"_I uh...I..." Ben stammered._

"_He was trying to help me!" Olivia returned, and tried to pry Lola free from Kenneth's tightly closed hand at the same time as she tried to free Ben._

_William stepped in and grabbed Kenneth's hand in an attempt to release the crying five year old and the four of them seemed locked in some weird, comedic play fight until a scream ripped from Olivia's throat when Ben saw Kenneth shove her hard against the fence, the section crumbling under the force exerted on the falling child. Kenneth's eyes went wide and the grip he had on Ben loosened as he turned._

"_Olivia!" William screamed and tried to lunge after her, but stumbled against Kenneth in the process, sending both himself and the camp bully tumbling over the river bank. Ben was violently jerked forward, but the hold on his arm vanished, leaving him on his hands and knees, watching the three children plunge to their deaths._

_Almost as soon as he saw William and Olivia hit the water he screamed, stood up and turned away._

"_Dad! Dad where are you?!" Ben shouted as he tore across the campgrounds in search of his father._


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I was reading the story over and noticed that the scene of Olivia and William didn't match the news articles I had Sam talking about way back in chapter nine so I went back and fixed chapter nine to fit more smoothly with the dream sequence. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 26**

"_Dad!" The five year old Ben limped quickly through the campgrounds, ignoring the blood trickling from his nose where Kenneth had punched him._

"_Dad!" Ben shouted again, searching the dark. He ducked around a tree in front of the shower house and saw the director's cabin located a short distance ahead. He pressed himself to run faster, his body screaming in a pain so intense it still brought tears to the child's eyes._

"_Bennie? What's wrong, son?" Replied a dark haired man jumping from the front porch of the main cabin and hurrying toward his boy. He dropped in front of Ben and looked into the tear-stained face. He wiped a stream of blood from above Ben's lip._

"_What happened?" Victor questioned worriedly._

"_Dad, Olivia went through the fence! Kenneth was being mean and he pushed her through the fence and when William tried to save her, he fell too!" Ben sobbed wildly._

"_What? Where?" Victor asked instantly, a knot tightening in his stomach._

"_The other side." Ben cried, pointing across the dark, shadowy grounds._

"_Angela! Call all the kids back here!" Victor shouted to his wife who was chatting with one of the young campers near the fire pit._

"_Show me where, Bennie!" Victor replied and grabbed his son's hand as the child led him across the grounds to the broken fence._

XXXX

"Ben?" Olivia asked, seeing the camp director sway back and sink pitifully to the ground, watching the now silent scene before him.

William watched, satisfied at taking the man back to that night thirty years previous.

"I uh...I." Ben stammered as he spoke, unsure of what he was trying to say.

Olivia dropped to her knees in front of Ben, who was fixed on the scene with glazed eyes. There was a definite ashy tint to his skin and he licked his lips slowly.

"Are you gonna puke?" Olivia asked innocently.

Ben focused on the small child's round face and a weak smile played on his lips. He shook his head in the negative and gazed beyond her shoulder and once again to the actions from thirty years ago.

XXXX

"_Bennie, stay back!" Victor shouted as he cautiously moved over the fallen fence toward the still body of Kenneth about halfway down the bank. Ben watched the ground under his dad's feet and saw the man unknowingly kick Lola down the rocky hill._

_By now several counselors had arrived and were scrambling carefully down to the river to pull the two children from the water._

"_Kenneth?" Victor asked quietly, pushing the child's hair back so he could assess the damage. He pressed his hand against the boy's neck and gasped at the weak, irratic pulse that fluttered beneath his touch._

"_Did someone call an ambulance?" Victor called._

"_Yeah, Jen went to use the phone in the mess and get the camp nurse." Responded an anxious counselor from above._

"_Good, we're gonna need it." Victor spoke quickly._

"_Hey Vic! They're both still alive, but barely!" Called a man from the riverside where William and Olivia were being gently pulled out._

_Victor stood to make his way slowly down to them while one of the counselors moved down to be with Kenneth._

"_Put something soft under his head." Victor instructed and took a step down._

_The next instant, the director was gone, a rock having fallen out from under him. He tumbled harshly down the bank and hit the ground in a heap and the entire riverside swiftly fell silent until Ben moved forward quickly._

"_Daddy!" The child shouted and stumbled over the fencing in an attempt to reach his father. He slipped and found himself sliding down, coming to a stop next to Kenneth and one of the counselors and watched the scene below with wide, terrified eyes._

_To the frightened child, the scene seemed to slow down to barely a crawl as he watched several counselors rush towards Victor, while others grouped around the near-death children at the riverside. He felt a sudden, wet touch on his arm and turned, the scene speeding up to normal again._

_Ben looked down and his eyes grew even wider at the sight of the crimson covered hand grabbing his arm. The five-year-old's eyes traveled down the arm to the blue eyes of Kenneth who no longer looked as tough as he had when he was bullying the three children earlier. Instead what Ben saw scared him even more than the nasty look he'd seen in the boy's eyes as he tortured him. Kenneth was crying and near hysterics, the boy screamed in pain and grabbed harder onto Ben's arm, causing the future camp director to wince. Tears sprung to Ben's eyes and slid over his cheeks as Kenneth thrashed and jerked Ben's arm in every direction. Blood gushed from the screaming child's mouth and stained the rocks._

_Ben yelled and tried to twist his arm free from the dying boy's grasp and only managed to do so with the help of a startled counselor who pulled the young boy's arm away from the bloodied hand_ _and pulled the shuddering body close to his own in an attempt to calm the child in his greatest time of need. Ben watched through blurred vision and looked down to his arm which was smudged with red all the way past his elbow when Kenneth's slippery hand had slid._

_The frightened child turned back to where his father now lay with only a single, bare-chested counselor near him and a bunched up t-shirt beneath his head_. _The young man next to Victor cast questioning eyes up to where Ben was whimpering tragically and trying hard not to look at the ailing body of Kenneth as the boy took frail, shuddering breaths against the counselor's chest._

_Ben pushed himself shakily to his feet and climbed back up the bank as if in a daze. Before getting to the top, Ben caught sight of the crumpled form of Olivia's doll partially hidden beneath scattered rocks. The child changed direction and wandered to the doll to free her from her trap. He idly hugged the doll against him, seeking comfort in any way he could, while all others were occupied with those in more dire need than he and he sobbed softly into the doll's hair as he watched the action around him drown out to a dull roaring in his ears and in the distance he could hear the wails of ambulances and police cars making their way toward the campgrounds. Still clutching Lola tightly against him, he shot from the scene, wanting to leave it all behind him and he rushed to the boat docks and into the storage shed where he pressed himself as far back into the furthest corner he could find and whimpered into the empty darkness around him where he cried himself into a restless sleep, Lola still cuddled tightly against him._

XXXX

From next to Olivia, Ben cried painfully, watching the scene fade away and turn into an empty dream scape where Olivia reached out to Ben and waited for him to pull her into an embrace, which he did and he sobbed against her shoulder as the horrors of the night when he was five bombarded him. He'd blocked the entire experience without even realizing it. Then again, he couldn't really blame himself. What he'd seen at such a young age was so traumatic that he couldn't help, but block it out.

"Was your daddy okay?" Olivia questioned.

"Yeah, he was fine. He's the one that suggested I reopen the campgrounds, he and mom missed this place, but they couldn't bring themselves to return for another season of camp, not after what happened." Ben spoke shakily through tears.

"But you know what happened to Lola now, don't you?" Olivia asked eagerly, pulling away from Ben.

"She's in the boathouse, under the floorboards. I remember putting her there to keep her safe." Ben replied.

"See, I told ya he knew." William replied, now sitting next to Ben and rubbing a comforting hand over the man's arm.

Olivia stuck her tongue out at William and turned her attention back to Ben.

"Yeah, but you could've hurt him bad." Olivia scolded.

"But I didn't and now you know where your doll is." William grinned broadly.

"Right, now you can let Ben out of here. I think Sam knows what happened, he was in the dream when we came in and I felt him pull away." Olivia replied.

William nodded and grabbed Ben's hand in one of his own and took Olivia's in the other. As the dream scape was fading away, Olivia felt Ben's hand go rigid and heard a yell rip from the director's throat.

* * *

"Dean!" Bryce shouted, seeing the camp director shudder in the dull light cast by the bedside lamp that the oldest Winchester had turned on when they'd first arrived by Ben's side.

"What is it buddy?" Dean asked from the bed.

"Something's wrong with Ben!" Bryce shouted and he squeaked when Ben began shivering uncontrollably in a seizure-like manner. A shout tore from the unconscious man's lungs and caused the air to hum.

Dean dropped next to Bryce and tried to keep the child calm as he watched Ben's arching body in fear.

The temperature in the cabin dropped severely and Dean and Bryce could see their breath in the air as they exhaled. The cabin buzzed and shuddered and two misty shapes began to appear at the opposite side of the bed.

When the shapes became identifiable Dean's eyes narrowed.

"Olivia." Dean hissed.

Silence ran rampant through the cabin as Olivia and William looked at Dean and Bryce in shock after seeing the state of the camp leader.

"We did this?" Olivia asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Damn right you did." Dean snarled, laying a hand on Ben's shoulder as the camp head's body settled and he groaned incoherently, fighting his way back to consciousness.

"I told you it was a bad idea!" Olivia yelled, turning vehemently on William.

"I uh, I didn't know this would happen. It didn't before when I went into someone's dream." William said quietly.

"You went into his dream? What the hell were you thinking?" Dean shouted, angrily, his level of voice drawing Ben closer to consciousness.

"This never happened before!" William defended himself.

Bryce stood back, a look of shock and terror on his face as he watched the two children who had just appeared. He sought comfort from Dean and grabbed onto the older brother's shoulder with a shaking hand. Dean turned and looked to the young boy, all traces of anger vanishing from his features as he saw the fear on Bryce's face.

"D..Dean?" Bryce asked, his voice trembling.

"Shh, it's okay, kiddo, they won't hurt you." Dean assured him, Bryce didn't seem as though he believed the older brother's words.

"Are they ghosts?" Bryce whispered in Dean's ear.

"Yeah, they are." Dean said.

"But, you said there was no such thing."

"I didn't want to scare you, but they won't hurt you, _right_?" Dean replied, his attention turning towards the two frightened spirits, still watching Ben struggle to wake.

Both kids turned at Dean's words and shook their heads immediately in consent, without question.

"See?" Dean asked Bryce, who, while still afraid, seemed to be calming down slightly.

Ben groaned, painfully and all eyes darted back to where the man's face was contorting with a variety of emotions as he groped his way steadily back to consciousness.

"C'mon, Ben, wake up!" Olivia chimed encouragingly and climbed up onto the bed next to him to offer him her company.

"He _will_ wake up, right?" William asked Dean in fear.

Dean's face softened further at the vulnerability of the young boy and he smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, Will, he's gonna wake up, see? He's nearly there." Dean stated pointing to where Olivia was running a small hand over the camp leader's sweat-soaked forehead, pushing his brown hair back.

Ben groaned again and his eyes fluttered helplessly for a few seconds before finally sliding open. He cast a weak glance around the room, first to Olivia, then to William and finally to Dean and Bryce.

"What happened?" Ben questioned, slightly afraid of Olivia's touch, but too weary to pull back, yet the distress was in his eyes and Olivia saw it and pulled her hand back slowly, trying to offer a friendly smile.

"Sorry, Ben." Olivia stated quietly and slipped off of the bed to stand next to William while Dean and Bryce moved forward to address the camp leader's needs.

"What happened?" Ben asked again, not having gotten an answer the first time.

"Oh, Olivia and William decided to take a little walk in your dream. As you can see, it could have turned out better. Are you okay?" Dean questioned and was startled when tears sprung to the leader's eyes and a sob escaped his throat.

"Don't cry, Ben, it's okay, we didn't mean to hurt you." Olivia replied, climbing back up onto the bed, ignoring the start that Ben gave when she sat next to him.

Ben groaned painfully as everything from the dream came rushing back to him. Images of Olivia and William floating facedown bombarded him, and he could feel the touch of the dying Kenneth on his arm, leaving a bloodstain as it slipped away. He looked down to the arm where he had felt the touch and saw blood oozing from a cut on his lower arm to run down to his wrist in haphazard trails, dripping to the white sheet beneath it. His stomach churned and he swallowed convulsively as bile crept into his throat. The flashes continued to rush back to him and he moaned miserably, tears rushing over his flushed cheeks. His body heaved as his stomach threatened to rebel and he pressed a hand to his midsection in an attempt to settle it to no avail, the horrific images from thrity years ago kept looming in his mind and he couldn't shake them.

"Uh-oh." Olivia replied, noticing the older man's actions, his face paled beneath the flush and a tinge of green crept into his cheeks. She leapt from the bed and stood back when Dean also noticed the threatening issue.

Tears continued to burn Ben's eyes as his stomach coiled in on itself with his efforts to shake the images. Suddenly, without warning, Ben's hand clamped over his mouth and he searched frantically for something to aid him in the current situation.

"Grab that trash can!" Dean ordered and Bryce complied instantly bringing the object to where Dean's hand was reaching out for it, his face anxious as he watched the camp director loosing the struggle with his stomach.

"Here." Dean said and shoved the can towards the director, who grabbed at it lunged over the side of the bed as his body heaved.

"Ewwwww!" Olivia exclaimed and her eyes tore away from the director and landed on the estranged face of William who was watching in sympathetic disgust before her gaze darted back to Dean.

Dean shot her a warning look and she hung her head in shame. Silence filled the cabin aside from Ben's coughing which finally settled and Dean took the soiled trash can from him to set it on the floor next to the bed in case it was needed again. He helped the director to rest back against the pillows which Bryce had thoughtfully fluffed and put at the head of Ben's bed.

"You good?" Dean questioned and the director nodded miserably.

"Sorry." Ben apologized thickly.

Bryce scampered off without being told to and returned a few moments later with a full glass of cold tap water which he offered to the camp leader with a sheepish smile.

"Thanks." Ben replied and accepted the glass in shaking hands. Dean reached forward when the glass nearly tumbled from Ben's hands and helped the director place the cup to his lips and waited for him to drink it down. Ben did so rather quickly in an attempt to soothe his parched throat.

"Better?" Dean questioned and Ben only nodded, his face flushed both from embarrassment and the effort he had just put forth when his stomach went against him.

"It's okay, Ben." Olivia offered gently.

The camp leader said nothing and pulled his eyes away from her as his stomach rolled again at the recall of the dream, too weak to protest he whimpered and wearily leaned over the side of the bed as Bryce shoved the trash can back in front of him. Ben gave in, expelling nothing but the water he had just consumed. Bryce took the glass from Dean who was holding it out to him and trotted off to refill it once more as his camp director struggled with his body in the next room.

"Drink it slower this time." Bryce replied, upon his return and offered the water to Ben, who took it in slightly stronger hands, but still with the help of Dean.

"Thanks again." Ben sighed weakly and ran a hand over his sweat-slicked face.

"You're welcome." Bryce chirped and climbed gently up onto the bed next to Dean.

A few moments passed and when Ben was finally sure his stomach wouldn't give a repeat performance he sat up slowly and looked at Dean with tired eyes.

"Thanks for being here, but why are you guys _not_ in your cabin?" Ben asked curiously.

"Uh, we had a little spat, Bryce ran off, I went to find him." Dean responded.

"A spat?" Ben asked, his camp director mask slowly sliding back into place as he ignored the two spirit children in the room and focused his attention solely on Dean and Bryce.

"Well Sam was having a nightmare and he started screaming. Dean woke him up, but we all asked too many questions and Dean got mad and yelled at us. I got scared and ran away from him." Bryce said all at once.

"Oh really?" Ben asked curiously.

Bryce nodded. "But it was our fault he yelled, we should have been quiet and let him help Sam."

Ben turned to Dean, who tried to hide his embarrassment tinged cheeks with an expertly timed duck of the head.

"Sam was having a bad dream?" Olivia asked, pressing for further answers, Ben swallowed thickly as he remembered that she and William were still in the room and images of their dead, floating bodies once again shimmered through his mind.

"Yeah, about Ben." Dean said, his eyes resting on the camp leader's once-again pale face.

"What was the dream about?" William questioned quickly, recalling the presence of the younger brother in Ben's dream.

"He said something was wrong and I should come check on Ben." Dean replied, his eyes still watching Ben as illness threatened to overtake the director once more and he ignored the question about Sam's dream.

"It's a good thing you did." Olivia replied, shooting a glare at William, who tried to hide his embarrassment by turning away.

"I didn't mean to hurt him!" William argued, his eyes darting back to Ben, who was leaning over the trash can once more as a precaution should sickness take over again.

"So what was Sam's dream about?" Willam questioned, changing the topic.

"The swimming pool ate him." Olivia said simply.

Dean raised his eyebrows curiously, not quite understanding the young girl's words.

"In the dream, that's what made Sam wake up. He was in Ben's dream and so when we went in he knew cause of the connection." Olivia responded, drawing her own conclusions, then her eyes widened in shock.

"Did we hurt _him_ too?" She continued.

"No, he's fine." Dean stated.

William and Olivia seemed to both relax at the same time with the current news, then Olivia's demeanor changed instantly and she grinned broadly.

"Guess what Dean!" Olivia squealed.

"What Olivia?" Dean sighed.

"Ben knows where Lola is! We can go get her and then I can leave!" Olivia screamed excitedly. Ben drew a shuddering breath as his throat burned once more and breathed his way through the nausea that was threatening him.

"Olivia, now's not the time." Dean said.

Olivia hung her head sadly. "But he knows where she is." She said, near tears.

"Bryce, can you go and grab the first aid kit so I can see to these?" Dean asked, motioning to Ben's physical injuries.

"Uh huh, where is it?" Bryce questioned the camp leader.

"It's in the bathroom under the sink." Ben said, lifting his head as his stomach settled again.

"But I just want you to help me get her." Olivia whispered and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Why can't you get her? You know where she is too, don't you?" Dean wondered, still annoyed at the antics of the spirit children.

"But I want you to help me!" Olivia sobbed.

"Why?" Dean questioned her.

"Because Jill and Jenna live in the boathouse." Olivia said as though that answered everything.

"Who are Jill and Jenna?" Dean asked.

"The girls who drowned under the boat. Well, I dunno if they're still there, but they might be. I heard them talking about throwing Sam off the boat when I walked down to the docks the other night. But, they aren't there all the time, only sometimes. But they're mean and I'm scared of them, so I need your help." Olivia answered.

Dean sighed and gave in after a long moment of thought.

"Fine." Dean replied and Olivia started jumped joyfully.

"Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" Olivia screamed in one breath, but quieted when Ben hissed as pain danced through his head at the girl's tone of voice.

"Sorry." She hung her head once more, but couldn't stop the smile from resting on her lips.

"Let me come with you." Ben said quietly. Dean looked to him worriedly and shook his head.

"No can do, sorry Ben." Dean replied simply.

"But I know where she is, I know exactly where I put her. Let me come. " Ben stated, surprised at his offer, but he wanted this to be over and he wanted it to be over as soon as possible.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The grass, wet from the midnight dew, slid dangerously under the feet of those on the way to the boathouse. Dean looked back and greeted the pale faces of Ben and Sam, the moonlight shimmering elegantly over their cheeks and flickering in their eyes. Beyond Sam, who was pulling up the rear, the shadowy campgrounds watched the group of three through blind eyes that were darker than the darkest night.

Sam looked back to the dining hall and noted the yellow light shining through the windows. In the windows, Sam saw the anxious faces of the boys from the cabin the Winchesters were in charge of. One of the boys, Sam couldn't tell which, lifted a small hand in a wave which Sam returned.

Dean had gathered Sam from the cabin after the happenings and conversations that had taken place in the director's cabin. He'd quickly helped Sam to usher the boys to the dining hall so they wouldn't have to stay behind, alone with the other young boy's ghost taunting them. Both brothers had agreed that the dining hall would be the safest place because the boathouse could be seen from the front windows. Granted, the children had not been thrilled with the idea of staying behind without either brother to protect them, but Sam and Dean weren't about to let the children accompany them to the boathouse, especially with the rumors of the other two ghosts that resided there. It was just too dangerous because nobody knew what to expect from the spirits of the two girls who had died in a boating accident.

"You coming, Sam?" Dean asked, looking back and noticing that his brother's pace had slowed considerably.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Sam spoke and sped up to fall into step just behind a very traumatized looking camp director.

Sam reached out and touched Ben's shoulder. The older man turned back and Sam could see the sharp white of his face shining like a diamond in the night. The director's eyes were hollow and tortured looking and he seemed to be getting more anxious, the closer he got to the boathouse. His steps were staggered and iffy as though he was ready to fall at any given moment. The youngest Winchester's face grew sympathetic and soft as he saw just how much of an effect remembering the blocked out past had on the usually vibrant camp chief.

"You okay?" Sam questioned softly.

Ben shook his head slowly, of course he wasn't okay, he'd just had the most horrific scene of his childhood forced on him after so many years of not recalling it and all the fear and all the shock was being thrown at him once again, only this time he fully understood what was happening, unlike when he had been a child and all he knew was that Kenneth was a bully and he had hurt him, Olivia and William.

"It'll be alright." Sam assured him and Ben just offered a tired smile as they continued to trudge over the slippery grass to the boathouse.

Upon arrival, Dean gently shoved the door open and stepped quietly inside, listening before he made any further movements, then he waved the other two in behind him and the three of them stood just inside the door, listening to the creaking structure and the gentle lapping of waves against the outside walls. A large platform serving as the floor stood on either side of an open area of water in which three canoes bobbed gracefully as the water danced beneath them. A walkway of two boards offered a bridge to cross to the other side.

"Where'd you put the doll?" Dean whispered cautiously.

"Uh..over there in the corner, I think. It's under the boards." Ben returned.

Dean nodded and started across.

"Did you find her yet?" Came a voice from the window.

"Damn it! Olivia, what the hell? No I haven't found it yet! We just got here!" Dean whispered sharply as he looked to the window and saw the pale face of Olivia watching through the open glass.

"Hurry up!" Olivia urged.

"Have a little patience will you?" Dean spoke.

"But I _want _her Dean!"

"And you'll get her, as soon as I get over there and grab her!"

"Don't grab too hard, you'll hurt her."

"I'll be very gentle, I promise." Dean sighed and continued toward the bridge.

"What's that?" Ben asked, pointing to a shifting light at the far end of the boathouse.

Out of the silent air came the sound of bubbling laughter and the water beneath the boats raged and became choppy as though it were laughing right along with the mystery voices. The boards shifted under Dean's feet and he jumped back to the platform on which Sam and Ben stood.

"What's taking so long?" Olivia called.

"Shut up for a second!" Dean hissed.

"Geeze, you don't have to be so mean." Olivia pouted.

"Just...quiet!" Dean replied and continued to listen to the laughter surrounding them.

"Dean, hurry, Jill and Jenna are coming!" Olivia pleaded.

"I know that!" Dean returned sharply.

"Then hurry!"

Dean ignored Olivia and stepped back onto the bridge connecting the two platforms. The front door slammed shut and locked the three men in the dark. Dean felt along the wall and kept going as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light that filtered through the windows. He felt the boards shift under him again, but kept inching his way, slowly, along.

A loud cracking sound filled the air and the boards beneath Dean's feet snapped in half right where he was standing, dropping him mercilessly into the biting cold of the night-chilled water. He gasped and pulled in a mouthful of the metallic river as he struggled to grab onto something.

"Take my hand!" Came Sam's voice and Dean reached blindly for the offered help and his hand closed around one much smaller than his own. His eyes widened as a shadow in front of him slowly illuminated to reveal a brunette haired girl with sharp brown eyes.

"Oops!" The girl giggled and let go of Dean's hand, letting him slip under the water once again. He thrashed wildly and tried to surface, but was stopped by the bottom of a boat which he tried to push aside, but the boat refused to budge and Dean breathed in a great rush of river water, sending him coughing and struggling even harder to reach the surface.

"Dean!" Sam called upon seeing his brother slip beneath the water for the second time.

He rushed to where he saw a boat bobbing wildly as though someone were trying to push it away and he knew at once that Dean was under that boat. It only took him a second to realize that Dean couldn't move the boat and so he leapt at it, forcing it off of Dean and groping beneath the surface of the water for a hand, an arm, _anything_ to pull his brother up with. Dean surfaced, choking and gasping and coughing in an attempt to expel the water from his lungs. Sam grabbed the collar of Dean's shirt and yanked him over to the side so he could grab the platform.

In a split second one of the canoes swung swiftly, striking Sam's arm and catching Dean fair in the chest and forcing him under again.

"No!" Sam yelled and reached after his struggling brother once more.

The face of a laughing, black-haired child appeared above Sam and she reached over the platform's edge and shoved his head under the water, holding it down as he tried to free himself without success.

Ben had dropped to his knees and was searching the dark, swirling water, madly, for any sign of the two Winchesters, but he saw none. A minute passed, then two, three, and on the fifth minute his heart sunk completely and panic welled in his throat, threatening to escape. Tears welled in his eyes and he whimpered ever so silently as the boards of the boathouse began to shake as though under the control of an earthquake. He clambered to his feet and backed up until he hit something behind him. He turned and saw two little girls grinning insanely, soaked to the bone, their clothing hanging off their skeletal frames and their hair hanging raggedly in their faces. Their eyes shone with a tinge of madness and Ben was terrified. He backed up and without knowing it, stepped completely off of the platform and plunged into the icy water below.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"They've been in there a long time." Bryce mused anxiously, his eyes glued to the boathouse across the campground.

"Yeah, I wonder why?" Jamie asked from the next window over.

"They're not out yet? Dean said they were only gonna be a second, it's been way longer." Andrew spoke from the nearest table.

"No, they're not out yet." Jamie stated.

"What's that funny light?" Lyndon asked, pointing to a pulsing glow coming from inside the boathouse.

"Dunno." Bryce answered.

The light vanished slowly, leaving the boys curious. Five minutes of no action happened and the boys shifted uncomfortably from their positions.

"Wait, what's that?" Brandon pointed.

"Someone's coming out of the water!" Erik replied.

"Who is it?" Andrew wondered.

"I can't tell, it's too dark, but it looks like something's wrong, see they're bent funny." Steven replied, pointing.

A shift in the moonlight and Steven's statement was confirmed. The person who had pulled himself out of the water was clutching his chest and was doubled over in what looked like a breathy fight to regain himself and push the pain away.

"I think it's Dean!" Lyndon exclaimed.

"He might be hurt, let's go see!" Bryce replied.

"But he told us to stay here." Andrew said.

"But he might need help." Bryce said.

"But..." Andrew said.

"I'm going, who's coming?" Lyndon said, shoving the dining hall door open and taking off at a run across the grounds, followed closely by all of the boys.

* * *

Dean's hands touched the shore and he dug his fingers into the mud to help pull himself out. He struggled for breath and placed a hand on his chest where the boat had struck him and knocked the little air that he had had in him out. He staggered to his feet, the darkness swooping around him as he drug himself out of the river. He coughed and spat some muddy water out on the ground then looked around in almost panic.

"Sam!" Dean yelled and his voice was scratchy and forced. He coughed again and worked harder to regain his breath.

His eyes searched the shoreline desperately and saw a figure a little further up dragging himself from the water.

"Sammy?" Dean called and staggered toward the shape.

"Dean!" Came a small voice.

Dean looked up sharply.

"Go back to the dining hall guys, it's not safe out here." Dean spoke firmly, but gently all at the same time.

"We thought you might be hurt!" Timothy replied.

"No, I'm okay." Dean spoke softly, careful not to upset the children.

"Sam!" Jamie called and ran to where Sam was pulling himself to his feet.

"Sam, you okay?" Dean asked as Sam came towards him.

The youngest brother nodded and ran a hand through his wet hair, pushing it back from his face.

"Those are some psycho little bitches." Dean said, turning his eyes back to the boathouse.

"Where's Ben?" Bryce asked curiously and frightened all at the same time.

"Damn it, he's still in there!" Dean stated and ran to where the lock had closed on the door.

"Ben?" Dean called and was greeted by silence.

The oldest Winchester pulled frantically on the lock and when it wouldn't budge, he waded into the water and grabbed the largest rock he could handle. Without a thought he lifted it and slammed it down on the lock which fell away after the third hit. He kicked the door open.

"Ben?" Dean asked.

A gust of wind, followed by shrieking laughter.

"_Ben's not here."_ Came a chorus of two voices.

"What did you two do with him?" Dean asked sharply.

"_We didn't do anything, he's the one that fell off the floor."_

"Damn it!" Dean hissed and searched the dark water frantically. He saw Ben floating face down in the middle of the exposed water and without thought he jumped in after him and was soon surrounded by the howling laughter of the girls once again.

Dean grabbed the camp director by the back of the shirt and pulled him over, but there was no sign of awareness on the man's face. Instead, Ben's lips had a distinct blue tinge and his skin was ashy. Dean hauled the man, who was a bit larger than himself, out of the water as best as he could while the girls shrieked around him. He pulled Ben outside to where Sam and the boys from his cabin were watching worriedly. Sam stepped forward and looked at Dean with an unspoken question to which Dean promptly shook his head in the negative. Sam's face fell and he cast an anxious glance back to the frightened boys who also heard the screaming laughter of Jill and Jenna.

"Guys, go back to the dining hall and close the door, now." Sam replied sternly.

"But..." One of the boys started.

"Just go!" Sam hissed and the boys left in a group all at once. When the boys had turned away Sam dropped to his knees and started CPR on the unresponsive camp director.

"I'm going back in for the doll." Dean said.

"Dean, you can't go back in there." Sam said between compressions.

"It might stop _all_ of the hauntings if Olivia gets her doll back."

"But you don't know that!"

"It's the only option we've got." Dean said and plunged back into the boathouse.

Sam continued CPR.

"Sam! Sam, something happened to Bryce!" Timothy shouted, stumbling back over the wet ground after his counselor.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Sam's heart fell at hearing the boy's words and his mind raced with questions.

"What is it? What happened?" Sam asked before once again filling Ben's lungs with air.

"What's wrong? What're you doing?" Jamie asked, his voice shaking with fear as he too ran back to where Sam was.

"I'm trying to save his life. What happened to Bryce?" Sam asked and beneath him Ben gave a great shuddering cough and started choking on the water he had coughed up. Sam immediately turned the man to his side and waited for him to cough up the remaining water.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed and rubbed Ben's back as the director continued to cough.

"What happened to Bryce?" Sam said again, all attention focused on the terrified young boy before him with tears sliding rapidly down his cheeks.

"I...I don't really know he's...just ac...acting weird." Timothy sobbed.

"Weird how?" Sam asked, climbing to his feet and following the boys as the camp director continued to cough on the ground.

"He's shouting really loud." Jamie replied.

"What's he saying?"

"I don't know!" Jamie exclaimed, sniffing fretfully.

"Okay, okay, just calm down." Sam said, casting an anxious look back to the boathouse from which Dean still hadn't emerged. He saw Ben had rolled over onto his stomach, exhausted at what had just taken place.

As the group of three came upon the mess hall they could hear hysterical crying coming through the open door and various shouts and cries accompanying it. Sam ran ahead of the two boys and rushed through the door to the dining hall. He saw the other boys spread throughout the large room, all with tears in their eyes and shaking with fear.

"Bryce?" Sam asked gently, approaching the wildly crying child.

"Go away!" Bryce shouted in Sam's face.

"Bryce, I can't do that. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Sam asked ,cautiously, upon seeing the wild look in the child's shimmering eyes.

"What's he doing?" Bryce screamed.

"What's who doing, Bryce?"

"Dean! What's he doing?"

"He's just getting something out of the boathouse."

"What's he getting!"

"A doll."

"He can't have it! It doesn't belong to him! It's ours!" Bryce screamed.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, suddenly understanding what was wrong with the child.

"You know who I am! I know you do!" Bryce screamed and shoved Sam back, hard, before shooting into the kitchen and grabbing a large knife from the counter top.

"Bryce, what are you doing with that?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Tell him to get out! The doll is ours! Ben gave it to us!" Bryce shrieked and rushed to Sam, the knife blade turned towards the youngest brother.

Sam rolled out of the way in surprise and then turned to see Bryce standing next to him again, having moved faster than any human being could possibly move. The wild eyed child slashed the knife across Sam's cheek, creating a long, horizontal cut. Sam cursed and brught a hand to the wound.

"Make him get out! Make him stop!" Bryce screamed and thrusted the knife towards Sam again, who dodged it, but just barely.

"Jill, Jenna, let Bryce go and I'll make him stop." Sam said slowly, hoping that Dean was nearly finished.

"Liar! You will not!"

"I will."

Bryce's face was flushed red and tears stained his cheeks as he pulled the knife back and threatened to bring in down on the youngest brother once again. Sam saw a flicker in the child's eyes and the knife stopped, but it looked like it was taking a lot of strength out of the little boy.

"Sam, why is he doing that?" Timothy screamed.

"Bryce, stop, put the knife down." Sam spoke, hoping to get through to the fighting child.

"I...I can't, I'm trying. Sam, make it stop!" Bryce screamed.

"Just fight it, Buddy. Keep fighting!"

"S...sam." Bryce replied and Sam saw that the child was losing control and all at once the child turned the knife on Andrew and grabbed him by the arm.

Andrew screamed and struggled to escape, but Bryce pulled him closer and aimed the knife at the boy's stomach.

"We'll make him do it! Tell Dean to stop!" Bryce yelled and Andrew howled with terror.

"Don't do it!" Sam shouted and lunged forward.

"Then make Dean stop!"

"Okay, okay I will, just let him go!" Sam pleaded.

Bryce shoved Andrew hard forward and the boy fell, striking his head against a table and falling unconscious to the floor.

"Oops!" Bryce shrugged with a grin.

Sam rushed to Andrew as the boy was fluttering his eyes open.

"Wake up buddy." Sam cooed and Andrew opened his tear-filled eyes before reaching up to his counselor. Sam instantly pulled the boy into and embrace and when he looked back, Bryce was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Sam asked.

"He went outside." Erik cried.

"Did he have the knife?" Sam asked and all the boys nodded tearfully.

"Okay, this is very important. Jamie c'mere, put your jacket under Andrew's head. I'm going to go after Bryce and I want one of you to close the door behind me and slide a chair under the door handle so it won't open. Do you know what I mean?" Sam asked. The boys watched Sam cluelessly.

"Um, okay. Like this." Sam said and hurried to shut the door, he pulled a chair from the closest table and forced it under the door handle.

"Got it?"

The boys nodded.

"Good, do it as soon as I leave and don't open it for anyone until Dean or myself, or Ben gets here, alright?"

The children nodded.

"Andrew, stay awake, but don't get up. You guys watch him! I'll send Ben over." Sam said and the children watched the young brother leave.

Lyndon followed Sam to the door and shut it behind him, sliding the chair under the door knob as instructed.

* * *

"What's going on?" Greg, one of the other counselors asked as he came running, a few other counselors in tow.

"Go back to your cabins and lock the doors! Keep the kids in bed and don't open the door for _anybody_! Tell all the others too." Sam snapped quickly.

"Man, tell us what's going on!" Greg snapped back.

"I can't right now, just trust me and do what I said!" Sam replied.

"But..."

"Go!"

The counselors obeyed Sam's orders and Sam took off running toward the quick paced figure of Bryce who was just coming up on a still stunned Ben who was just starting to sit up. Sam saw the director try to reason with the child, but to no avail as Bryce cast him a single, silent glance and then continued to the boathouse.

"Ben, can you get yourself to the mess hall?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Uh I think so, why's Bryce got a knife?" Ben asked tiredly, but anxiously.

"That's not Bryce. Go to the dining hall with the boys, Andrew hit his head, he needs to be watched so he doesn't fall asleep." Sam replied quickly and hauled Ben to his feet.

The director stumbled toward the mess hall, casting worried glances back over his shoulder.

* * *

Dean cursed as he heard another round of laughter burst around him. He rushed back toward the door, not having found the doll.

"Sam..I can't...Uh Bryce, buddy what're you doing with that?" Dean asked cautiously, taking a step back.

"Get out, that's not Olivia's doll anymore. Ben left it with us." Bryce said and his voice sounded mingled like more than one person was speaking at the same time.

Dean cast his eyes to the spot where he had left Ben in Sam's care, almost expecting to still see the director laying there, dead. What he saw instead was Sam hauling Ben to his feet and waving him toward the dining hall.

"Girls, didn't your parents ever tell you that stealing is wrong?" Dean asked nervously as Bryce drew closer, pointing the knife blade at him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Dean squirmed uncomfortably, not sure what to do next or what to expect 'Bryce' to do. Instead he just watched the young boy closely, ready to defend himself if need be.

"Bryce, put the knife down." Dean replied softly, taking another step back.

"Get out of the boathouse first." Bryce snapped.

"I can't do that, there's something I have to do."

"You're going to take our doll away. Why would you do that when Ben gave it to us?"

"Ben didn't give you the doll, he put it away for safekeeping until later. And now _is_ later so I'll just go in and get it and come back out then we can all go away happy, how's that sound?" Dean asked.

"He gave it to us! And now you wanna take it away!"

"Now girls, just listen, the doll belongs to Olivia. She wants it back so she can go away and she won't come and get the doll because she's afraid of you."

Bryce blinked a few times and then smiled, but the smile was soon replaced by a look of anguish and the young boy screamed out as Dean saw a dark cloud of mist rise from his body before the young child went rigid. The knife clattered to the damp ground, making no sound and Bryce collapsed. Dean started to rush forward, but was stopped by what seemed like and invisible wall. He reached a hand out and quickly pulled it back with a shout when small cuts littered his palm.

"What the hell? Sammy, check Bryce!" Dean shouted and the youngest Winchester, who had already been moving toward the young boy, dropped to his knees on the ground and felt for a pulse. He found one beating strongly beneath his fingertips and nodded to Dean who breathed a sigh of relief.

Dean turned away and rushed back into the boathouse to continue pulling floorboards up in search of Lola, the doll that seemed to be the key to the hauntings. He had to find that doll and then he felt that Riverside would settle down and this would be one week of camp that the children would never forget.

The oldest brother rushed across the boards that led to the opposite side. He dropped to his knees and tore up another floorboard, then another and another before he felt one of the torn up boards strike him in the back. He went down, face first and his eyes clouded with pain while his body was left breathless. His expression tensed as he tried to fight off the ache and he shook his head in an attempt to gather his composure once again.

He saw a shadow under the last floorboard he'd pulled up and grabbed the next one over, weakly yanking it out of place to reveal a dusty, torn and damp old doll. He reached for it and felt a sharp pain in his wrist as though it hand just been snapped back. He winced and got to his knees to crawl closer to the doll. Another shot of pain struck his wrist and he yelped at the feel of bones grinding together.

With a single, deep breath he thrust his hand forward and closed his fingers around the neck of the doll. All at once his entire body was overcome with pain and he felt someone trying to pry his fingers apart. He refused to give in despite the discomfort and he slowly withdrew from the open floor, got shakily to his feet and staggered over the bridge, nearly falling into the river twice. He hit the ground on his knees just before reaching the door and pressed on. He could feel the cool night air gusting in at him and he crawled out, collapsing upon escaping the boathouse. He lay on the ground, panting and in pain as he clutched the doll tighter in his hand.

"Dean!" Sam shouted and sprinted to where his brother lay on the ground. Bryce was just waking up not two feet away.

A horrific screaming blasted through the air from inside the building that Dean had just crawled out of.

"I got it." Dean panted as the pain slowly started to dwindle away. There was nothing that Jill or Jenna could do now, the doll was gone. The shouts of the girls slowed and silenced and a feeling of peace settled over the grounds and Dean knew the two girls were gone.

"Is Bryce okay?" Dean asked shakily as he struggled to get to his feet and go to the child.

"He's fine, take a look." Sam replied with a smile and pointed to where Bryce was picking himself up off of the ground.

"Good." Dean sighed.

"Dean!" Came a high pitched voice. Dean turned to see Olivia running toward him with a large smile on her face.

"You got Lola back and you made Jill and Jenna go away!" Olivia squeaked.

"You betcha." Dean stated tiredly. The young girl held out her hands for her doll and Dean couldn't help, but smile at her attitude. He handed the toy over and Olivia embraced it with a small squeal of delight.

"Dean, you saved her! Thank you!" Olivia stated and before Dean could say another word she vanished in a ray of light and Dean saw William do the same just behind her.

"Wow, that was quick." Dean spoke in disbelief, but nonetheless he was happy that it was over and a quick glance to his brother told him that Sam was glad as well.

"What happened?" Bryce asked. He was now standing next to Dean with a perplexed look on his face.

"I'll tell you about it on the way back to the cabin." Dean replied and offered his hand to the boy who took it eagerly and followed him back to the dining hall where the other boys and Ben were awaiting their return.

* * *

"Mom, you'll never believe what happened!" Timothy shouted when he saw his mother walking across the campgrounds toward the softball field where Sam and Dean were enjoying a last minute game of softball with the children they had been responsible for all week.

"I won't will I?" Timothy's mother smirked.

"Nope, Riverside is haunted by like five ghosts! Well, it _was_ haunted, but Sam and Dean made the ghosts go away!" The boy chattered excitedly.

"I see. It sounds like you guys were told one too many scary campfire stories._" _The woman smiled at the brothers who returned the expression with a shrug.

"Let's go and get your stuff packed in the car, your dad's waiting for us."

"Okay." Timothy replied.

"Come over here and say good bye." Dean smirked and wasn't a bit surprised when Timothy ran to him and gave him a hug, he was expecting it actually.

The child turned and gave Sam a hug as well and then turned back to Dean.

"I guess she doesn't believe how brave you were, but I do." Timothy smiled at Dean and then scampered off after his mother.

"Thanks buddy." Dean whispered after him.

* * *

Sam, Dean and Ben sat on the front steps of the director's cabin watching the final children, Bryce being the last of the children from Sam and Dean's cabin to leave, playing a game of tag.

"It's amazing how adaptable kids are." Ben replied.

"What do you mean?" Dean questioned.

"Look at Bryce, after all he's been through this week it doesn't even seem to have phased him, he's already forgotten. I sometimes wish I could do the same and forget the nasty history this campground has."

"He hasn't forgotten, he's just accepted what happened and moved on and you should do the same. Riverside's fine now and what happened in the past should stay in the past."

"Fair enough, but it's not that easy to just move on."

"We know better than anybody, but what's happened is done and over with and there's nothing that can change it now." Sam replied.

"Thanks for everything you did for this place and I really think the kids look up to you. Will you be coming back to work next summer?" Ben asked hopefully.

"No, probably not, it's time for us to move on, our job's done." Dean stated.

"Well, you know where to find us if you decide to come back. Maybe this time we'll get through a week without injury." Ben smirked, noting the various cuts and bruises covering the exposed skin of both brothers plus himself.

"Mom!" Bryce shouted and ran to the woman coming towards them.

"Hey hun, did you enjoy your week?" Bryce's mother replied.

"You bet! Sam and Dean are the best counselors ever! And Ben's the best camp chief!" Bryce exclaimed.

"Does that mean you won't fight me next year when I sign you up for camp?"

"I wanna come back _every_ year!" Bryce grinned.

"We'll see what we can do, now go say goodbye to your...oh wow, it looks like you three have been through the war." Bryce's mother replied in surprise as her eyes traveled over the three men.

"Just the dangers of camp, ma'am." Ben smiled.

"You didn't get any of those nasty bruises did you?" She asked, turning back to Bryce.

"Nope! Sam and Dean protected me!" Bryce stated.

"I can see that and it looks like Ben protected you too."

"Yup!"

"Go say good bye and let's get home okay buddy?" Bryce's mother watched her son go to the three men and give each of them a hug, careful not to aggravate their injuries.

"Bye Sam, bye Dean. See you next year Ben!" Bryce smiled.

"Alright, see you next summer." Ben answered.

"Hey, Bryce, remember what I told you about what happened. Don't tell anybody about what happened to you, okay? It's our little secret." Dean replied.

"I won't! Bye!" Bryce replied and scampered off after his mother.

Dean's eyes followed the child until he was out of sight and his heart clenched a bit, he'd really grown attached to the boys and he was going to miss them, not that he'd let Sam know, Sam was the supposed to be the touchy feely one and he wouldn't stoop to his baby brother's level of absolute unmasculinity. He smirked at the thought and turned to see Sam watching him curiously.

"You're gonna miss him, aren't you?" Sam asked with a slight, knowing smile.

"Who me? No, no I'm fine." Dean replied a little too quickly and Sam laughed.

"Liar."

Dean looked at his brother innocently and Ben watched the brotherly exchange curiously, it sure had been nice to have Sam and Dean around for the week, he didn't know what he would've done without them there.

"Am not!" Dean argued when Sam kept watching him.

"Dude, quit watching me, it's freaking me out!" Dean stated. Sam shook his head in amusement.

"Well it is." Dean replied smugly and Ben turned his head away to hide his laughter as the banter continued.

**THE END!**

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the story! Until next time, whenever that may be!**


End file.
